Fever
by P.A.R
Summary: Over the summer Harry becomes ill with something that seems to defy any attempts to cure him, leaving Sirius and Remus at loss of how to save him.
1. Fever-Chapter One

A/N: OK. Never thought I'd do this. Try to avoid them. But there just doesn't seem any way around it. An Author's note. Here we go, folks. This is post GoF. Harry's Summer. Sirius is staying with Remus while they work together on helping Dumbledore contact 'the old crowd'. This story has nothing to do with Family Life. They are independent stories. The ***** that appear either indicate a change in time, location, or POV. Sorry, but it a rough draft, really. The story is complete. It will be posted in chapters as time permits. I hope to have it done by late November-early December. Or at least not to long after that. 

Chapter One: Fever 

Sirius Black anxiously paced about the small livingroom of his friend, Remus Lupin's, home. From a chair by the fire, Lupin watched him over the top of the book he was trying to concentrate on. But Sirius constant pacing made it impossible. Finally Lupin snapped the book shut in his lap.

"Honestly, Sirius!" He stated. "You're starting to drive me crazy now."

"It's been a week." Sirius grumbled. "He never lets a week go by without writing. And what about yesterday? My letter came back undelivered. Hedwig always delivers my letters. Always. Something is wrong, Remus. I can feel it."

"Sirius, the muggles may not have let Hedwig in the house to deliver the letter. And I thought you were going to try and resend it today?"

"Something is wrong, Remus. I'm telling you. I've felt it for the past few days. Like something...a feeling...that just won't go away."

"So what are you going to do? Apparate into their livingroom? The Ministry wizards would be there before you could introduce yourself. If you're that worried, owl Dumbledore. Tell him what's happened and let him sort it out. At least then you'll know one way or the other."

Sirius paused in his pacing, then finally nodded in agreement and headed for his room upstairs.

*****************

The Week Before

Harry got out of bed that morning with a horrible headache. Aunt Petunia pounding on his door wasn't helping.

"Get up!" She yelled through the door. "Do you hear? Do you think you're going to sleep all day? You have chores to do if you're going to live here."

Harry slowly pulled himself out of bed. As he sat up, something felt like it was rolling around in his stomach. He thought about the day ahead, which started, as usual, with trudging downstairs and getting breakfast. But the thought of food made the feeling of whatever was rolling around in his stomach spin around that much faster. With a soft moan at the thought of food, Harry promised his stomach he would skip breakfast that morning. 

Fifteen minutes later Harry slowly made his way into the kitchen. As usual, none of the other occupants already seated at the table paid him so much as a seconds notice. The only recognition he got from anyone was Aunt Petunia handing him a piece of paper on which she wrote down the list of things she needed done.

"And I expect those done by the end of the day." She stated sharply.

Harry looked briefly over the list. It wasn't as long as the one yesterday, but with the way he was feeling it still seemed an insurmountable work load.

"Umm...Aunt Petunia?"

Harry's aunt turned to him with a look that suggested he had just called her some dirty name. Or maybe it was just the fact that he had spoken to her, forcing her to acknowledge his presence.

Harry didn't wait for her to say anything. He knew she wouldn't. Aunt Petunia kept their conversations to a bare minimum.

"I'm not feeling well today." Harry said quietly. "Can I just stay in my room today?"

Uncle Vernon's head appeared from behind the paper, which he usually kept raised through most of breakfast to avoid looking at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" He stated gruffly.

"I don't feel well." Harry repeated. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Likely a bad case of shirking your fair share of work around here. No indeed. I think, in fact, that your aunt has been far too lenient with you the past month. And this is the thanks you give her. You get out in that yard and start your chores, boy. And I don't want to hear another word about feeling sick."

Harry turned away from the table and slowly made his way out the back door.

The sun was already heating the air and the humidity was building rapidly. Harry felt the heat surround him as soon as he stepped outside. The feeling in his stomach seemed to react to the heat as well as it felt like it tightened its grip and began to squeeze. Grateful he hadn't had anything to eat, Harry headed for the tool shed. 

What happened after that Harry had no recollection of later. The next thing he remembered was a solid slap in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He heard Uncle Vernon's voice roar in his ears. 

Harry opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the floor of the tool shed.

"Why are you sitting about when there's work to be done?"

Harry looked about bewildered. "I...I don't remember..."

Another slap.

"Don't be cheek with me, boy. I've had enough out of you for today. Now get up and get to those chores."

Harry pulled himself up slowly. It was a fight to make it to his feet. One Harry wasn't sure he would win. But somehow he managed it and, grabbing a few tools, headed for the garden.

Getting to his feet was a small task compared to the rest of the day. Several times Harry would suddenly seem to wake out of a daze only to find himself somewhere in the garden he had no recollection of how he got to. The one benefit of these occurrences was they seemed to make the day pass quicker. 

At noon he only had a glass of water. That being all his stomach told him it would accept. By six o'clock he felt as though he had been out in the garden for days on end without any sleep. All he wanted was to go to bed and rest.

Aunt Petunia was perfectly happy to excuse him from dinner. And even more pleased to be done with him for the rest of the evening as well.

Harry gratefully made his way up the stairs and fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. His stomach rumbled a little in protest, apparently feeling a bit better. Harry reached under his bed and pulled up the loose floor board. The day before the Dursley's had gone into town. To Harry's surprise, Uncle Vernon had insisted he come along. This was highly unusual, as that Uncle Vernon hated having Harry seen with the family in public. But Harry soon realized the reason for the unexpected trip. While the rest of the family leisurely shopped through the stores, Harry was hurried off on errands to various shops to pick up different items for the Dursleys. 

Among the errands was a stop in a bakery for a bag of cookies for Dudley. A new bakery had opened that Dudley had seen on his way home from the train station. He had wailed about it for a week before Uncle Vernon gave in and agreed, despite Dudley's continued diet, that he could have a bag of cookies from the bakery. After all, Dudley had lost a few pounds, and that deserved a reward, was Uncle Vernon's reasoning. 

At the bakery the friendly man behind the counter had talked with Harry for a few minutes. They talked about the weather and things in general. The man had started talking about various soccer teams and their performances so far that year. But to Harry it didn't seem that the man knew a great deal about soccer at all. He kept making references to different aspects of a game he had watched recently in terms like 'hitting the little ball-thingy into the net' and how the players 'kept missing the ball and getting hit in the head with it a lot'. The man had inquired if Harry were buying the cookies for himself or as a present. Harry explained they were for his cousin. The man looked sympathetically at Harry and quickly slipped him an extra bag of cookies. Whereas Dudley's cookies were chocolate chip, (with extra chips), the man had offered Harry a bag of sugar cookies. With a friendly wink he told Harry that sugar cookies were his specialty and that he was sure Harry would agree they were the best he'd ever had.

For once Dudley's oversized cloths that Harry was forced to wear at home came in handy. The bag of cookies was easy enough to hide in one of the pockets.

Harry had been delighted at the gift. And once he had tried one of the cookies, he agreed that they were indeed very good. He had only eaten a few of them so far, rationing the treat as best he could and hiding the remainder under the loose floor board. But now he quickly opened the bag and took out another cookie. Holding it between his teeth, he put the rest back in their hiding place, and then settled back on his bed to enjoy the cookie.

When he finished, he quickly crawled under the covers and laid his head down on the pillow. In minutes he was sound asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke feeling somewhat better. Convinced he had picked up a virus or so, he made his way downstairs and fixed himself a couple of pieces of toast and some juice. No one else was in the kitchen at that hour, which suited Harry as much as the Dursley's. Usually he ate his breakfast early simply to avoid them. Again, a solution that satisfied all parties involved.

Harry stood at the window, eating his toast and staring out at the paling sky, wondering what Aunt Petunia had on her list for him to do that day.

"What's the matter with you, boy!"

A sharp slap was the next thing Harry remembered. It was like being snapped out of a daydream. He opened his eyes to his uncle's reddening face leaning over him. Harry looked about quickly. He was sitting on the floor of the kitchen. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were standing behind Uncle Vernon, his aunt eyeing his suspiciously.

"Well?" Uncle Vernon stated.

Harry had no idea what to say. "I...I was just having breakfast." Harry stammered, looking about again quickly. "What happened?" The kitchen was now brightly lit by the rays of sunlight coming in through the windows. Harry quickly covered his eyes. For some reason the light hurt his head. 

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the shoulder and yanked him to his feet. "Fell asleep by the looks of it. Well, this family isn't suffering because you choose not to sleep when you should, boy." Harry found himself dragged to the back door and tossed out it. "The back fence needs painting. Get to it."

Harry barely made it down the steps on his feet. Under his uncle's watchful gaze he headed once again for the shed out back to get some paint and brushes. A few seconds later Harry heard the back door slam shut.

As the day wore on Harry gratefully noted that there seemed to be no recurring instances of his losing track of time or where he was and what he was doing. From time to time he would get a bit dizzy. But in the mid-day heat, that wasn't uncommon, and to Harry it was a marked improvement from the day before.

'It must have been the heat yesterday.' Harry managed to convince himself as he headed back for the house that evening. 'It was much hotter yesterday. And today I feel much better.'

'Better', Harry thought. But something was still definitely wrong. That night he hardly ate at all and again found himself so tired he nearly fell asleep at the table. Uncle Vernon yelled at him for being rude to the family and told him to go to his room, which Harry gratefully did. Five minutes after he closed the door to his room he was sound sleep.

The next day went by as normally as ever. No strange occurrences at all. Harry decided whatever he had had, he must be pretty well over it by now. He had a good breakfast that morning and even managed to eat lunch, which he had skipped the last two days. Dinner was equally unremarkable and Harry decided he had best spend the evening working on some of his homework up in his room. But no sooner lay down on his bed with his book propped up in his lap than he fell asleep.

The next three days passed as normally as ever with the exclusion of the fact that each night Harry found himself falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He never even remembered falling asleep. Just waking up with one of his school books, which he had tried to read the night before, laying on the bed next to him. But Harry shrugged the incidents off as his simply being tired.

The sixth day after he had woken feeling ill, Harry came downstairs to his usual list of chores. But added to the list was washing Uncle Vernon's new car. 

"The family is going to dinner tonight with some clients of mine." Uncle Vernon told Harry. "And I need the car washed and waxed and ready to go by six o'clock. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded. He didn't bother to asked if he was going with 'the family'. That term always meant he was not included in the plans, since Uncle Vernon did not regard Harry as a member of his family.

Finishing his other chores, Harry left washing the car till last. The day hadn't really been so bad. He was actually looking forward to being left alone for the evening. Something Uncle Vernon had taken to doing that summer, figuring Harry was old enough to know what he would get in trouble for doing.

Harry set the sponges in the bucket and began spraying the car down with water. He had just reached for one of the sponges when a blinding light shot across his vision, completely blinding him. A shooting pain bore its way into his skull, unlike anything he had ever felt before. At first Harry thought the light and the pain were from his scar. But as he focused on the pain, he discovered it wasn't coming from his scar at all. Instead it was centered somewhere behind his eyes.

Next the thing Harry knew Uncle Vernon was storming out of the house, headed right for him and looking madder than Harry had ever seen him. Squinting though a haze of light and pain, Harry saw that the hose he was holding was directed at Uncle Vernon's car, spraying right through an open window.

"What do you think you're doing?" Uncle Vernon raged. "Did you think this was funny? One of your stupid tricks? Do you have any idea what it'll cost to have this cleaned up."

Uncle Vernon shut off the water, grabbed Harry by the shoulder, and dragged him into the house.

Harry's first thought was he was grateful to be out of the light. It seemed to help with the pain if he wasn't in bright light. But a new pain erupted in his head as he felt Uncle Vernon suddenly strike him with a solid blow to the side of his head.

"You idiot!" He roared at Harry. "You stupid boy! That car was practically brand new!" 

Another blow nearly knocked Harry off his feet. The third one did.

"Please, Uncle Vernon," Harry gasped. "I didn't mean it. I don't even remember it happening."

"Is that your best excuse?" This time it was a kick that caught Harry in the ribs.

"Please," Harry cried. He couldn't believe his uncle would go this far. He fought to keep his voice under control. Explaining, he felt, was the only way out. "I told you I wasn't feeling well. I've been having headaches."

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Uncle Vernon shouted so loud Harry felt it must have rattled the windows around the house. Another blow, this time to his side in the back.

"Please!" Harry cried again. But he never got any further before the next blow came. Another hit to his ribs.

Suddenly Harry felt his arm grabbed and he was yanked to his feet so fast he was afraid Uncle Vernon was going to break his arm.

"I've had enough of you for one week, boy." He yelled, dragging Harry with him down the hallway toward the cupboard. "I'm sick of your excuses and your lies and this nonsense about headaches and not feeling well."

Harry felt himself abruptly thrown forward with such force he slammed into the wall in front of him. Behind him a door slammed shut and the whole world went black.

At first Harry thought maybe he had passed out. But then he heard his aunt's hushed voice on the other side of the door.

"He has been acting strange this week, Vernon." She told her husband. "Maybe there is something wrong with him. Maybe he is sick. Maybe its some weird illness that 'their' kind gets."

"If he's sick then he's better off in there." Harry heard his uncle say as a lock snapped into place. "Away from the family."

Harry let his body slowly sink to the floor of the cupboard. How he wished his little cot was still in here. Something softer than the floor to lay on.

For several minutes Harry sat in the dark, listening to the sounds from beyond the locked door. Eventually he heard the front door slam shut and the house fell into silence. Only then did he let the tears come.

****************

"Harry?"

Harry stirred slightly to the sound of his name. The voice didn't sound like Uncle Vernon, or anyone else in the house. It was soft and full of concern.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry tried to think back to where he was and what was going on. Everything was a horrible blur. His body was laying on something hard and cold. The hard wasn't so good, but the cold was a blessed relief. Everything around him felt hot except that wonderful floor.

He opened one eye. The other one didn't seem to want to open, and trying just made it hurt. But all he could see was darkness anyway. Well, there wasn't much point in that. So he closed his eye again.

"Harry?" The voice called again. 

It was a nice sounding voice, Harry decided. He liked it for some reason. His brain started to work on it. He knew the voice from somewhere. He was fairly certain the voice didn't want to hurt him.

"Harry?" 

Harry felt himself being moved, and the movement brought pain. Harry cried out in reaction to the pain that shot through his whole body. He had been wrong about the voice.

"Shhh!" The voice hissed.

Harry settled back down.

"What's wrong?" The voice sounded concerned again.

"Hurts." Harry moaned, hoping the voice heard him. If it did maybe it wouldn't try and make him move again.

"Where does it hurt?" The voice asked.

Oh. Now that was a good question, Harry thought. Where did it hurt? He search around his body and found that an easier question to answer seemed to be where didn't it hurt. So Harry worked on that instead.

"My arm." Harry replied. He tried to say his left arm, but that took too much effort. The right one was stiff. Probably from being slept on.

"Your arm hurts?" The voice asked.

Harry tried to shake his head. "No. Doesn't."

"Doesn't hurt?" The voice sounded confused now. "Where does it hurt, Harry?"

"Not my arm." Harry replied. God, he was tired. Why wouldn't the voice go away? Maybe the voice didn't know he was tired. Easy to fix. "Tired." He mumbled, hoping the voice understood and would go away then.

"Well, you can sleep later." The voice said. "Right now I need to get you out of here."

Something in that phrase alarmed Harry, but he wasn't sure just then why. But seconds later he realized the 'why' all to clearly. Someone was trying to lift him. To move him again. And movement hurt.

Wave after wave of pain shot through his body. Down his arms and legs and across his chest. All culminating, it seemed, at that central point in his skull. 

Harry let out a scream of agony.

From somewhere else Harry heard other voices. Ones that seemed to upset his voice, which swore softly and set him back down. Harry heard the door to the cupboard close and the lock snap shut again.

Footsteps came thundering down the stairs above him. Someone fumbled with the lock again, and suddenly the door was yanked open.

Light flooded into the cupboard and Harry brought his hands up to shield his eyes.

"What in the name of decency is going on in here?" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry fervently wished the voice was back. He forced his one eye open just in time to see Uncle Vernon's silhouetted figure raising its hand.

Harry gave a cry of panic. One followed shortly there after by Uncle Vernon's own.

As though it had heard his silent plea, Harry's voice was back. But it wasn't quiet and comforting now. Instead the voice came as a low growl. One that frightened even Harry.

"How dare you lay one hand on that boy?"

Uncle Vernon's silhouette suddenly disappeared from in front of the door, followed by a strangled cry.

"You dare to beat my godson and think I wouldn't have something to say about it, Dursley?" the voice went on.

Again Harry heard Uncle Vernon's strangled cry. "You...you're that murderer!"

"And you be thankful that getting Harry away from the likes of you means more to me right now than bothering with a great stupid muggle like yourself. Or they'd be adding one more murder to my name."

Harry heard a loud crash, and then a silhouette appeared in the door again. But this one was much thinner than Uncle Vernon's.

"All right, Harry." The voice came again. "We're leaving now."

Harry cowered back in his cupboard. Leaving meant moving, and moving meant pain.

Two arms worked their way under his back and legs and lifted him gently off the floor. But despite the obvious care they took, the pain still came back, and Harry cried out again from it.

"I'm sorry." The voice whispered in his ear. "I don't mean to hurt you. But I have to get you away from here."

***********************

Sirius turned and headed for the back door with Harry in his arms. From behind him he heard a slight scraping noise. One most might have ignored. But two years on the run make you a bit more cautious than most.

Sirius turned around just in time to see Uncle Vernon lifting a large vase off the hallway table behind him. Needing to get to his wand quickly, Sirius let go of Harry, dropping him to the floor. He pulled his wand out with lightening speed, forcing himself to ignore Harry's cry of pain, and with a single, perfect aim, blasted the vase out of the air as Uncle Vernon hurled it toward them.

Sirius was on Uncle Vernon before the other man could think to try and run. A wide, evil grin spread across Sirius' face as he stared down at the ghostly pale man he now had by the throat.

"Oh, now you've done it." Sirius said quietly. "That little blast of magic is going to light up the ministry headquarters like fireworks. You see, they'll know it was my wand that did it. My guess would be that in less than three minutes you're going to have a house full of wizards for guests. And they're going to crawl all over every inch of this house." 

Unfortunately, although it was a good scare tactic to use on Uncle Vernon, Sirius knew what he was saying to be all too true. What he desperately needed was some way to make the situation work for him. Some distraction for Ludo Bagman and his bumbling band of ministry misfits that would give Sirius and Harry time to escape. As Sirius stared down at the man in his grasp, the most perfect idea came to him.

"And do you know why they're coming here?" He asked as his smile grew wider. 

Uncle Vernon suddenly felt something pressed into his hand.

"Because it's against wizarding law for a muggle to use a wand." Sirius said.

And with that Sirius turned and, grabbing Harry up from the floor, ran for the cupboard. The perfect escape had caught Sirius' eye the moment he open the cupboard door. Harry's Firebolt was leaning against the back corner. Sirius snatched the broom from the cupboard and ran for the back door. With any luck everything would work just as he hoped and he and Harry would have enough time to escape. 

With a well practiced leap, Sirius had them both on the back of the Firebolt and soared into the sky without once looking back.

As they flew into the clouds for cover, Sirius tried to imagine how things were going back at Privet Drive. The Ministry wouldn't have taken long in arriving. Likely he and Harry got out just in time to not be seen. Uncle Vernon, with Sirius' warning ringing in his ears, would likely be too scared to tell the ministry wizards much of anything, certain he was going to be punished for being found with Sirius' wand in his possession and believing the wizards would think he had done magic with it.

His wand.

Sirius sighed at the thought. He had hated leaving it behind. Nothing had given him such comfort in a long time as when he first held it in his hand again after fourteen years. It had taken a good bit of trickery to get it away from the old ministry wizard that was guarding it along with other 'evidence' from various crime cases. But he had managed it and had kept it close by him ever since. Even if he couldn't use it too often. If he ever did, he had to move far from the area. His wand was as good as any homing beacon for the ministry. Every time he used it, they could use the signature magic traces to track him. And just as he had told Uncle Vernon, nothing short of fireworks probably went off in the ministry offices every time he used it.

But it was a comfort having it just the same. A simple, familiar item that helped remind him of who he was and what he was fighting for.

Now it was sitting in that filthy muggle's fat little hand.

Well, Sirius had set the rules, so he had to play by them. And he had stated clearly enough to Uncle Vernon that nothing was more important to him than seeing to Harry's safety. And that had meant having to leave his wand behind.

Sirius flew on until they came to the small familiar cave outside of Hogsmeade. Not the best place to take Harry, most likely. But it was the safest he could think of. He needed time to think. Time to sort things out and come up with a plan that would allow him to keep Harry with him as well as keep himself out of the hands of the Ministry.

Laying in Sirius' arms as they sat on the floor of the cave, Harry began to shake from the cold. It was late in the evening now, but Sirius didn't want to risk a fire. The smoke might be seen. But nor did he have his wand to make any light. They had no food, or water, or supplies of any kind. And Harry had looked like he was in need of some sort of medical care. Even in the dim hallway light Sirius had seen the bruises on his godson's face. But he couldn't risk taking him to a doctor.

Harry's body continued to shake as Sirius wrapped him tighter in his embrace, trying to use his own body heat to help keep his godson warm. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. 

Closing his eyes, Sirius began to feel the first pangs of despair begin to grab hold of him.

'Well, you've certainly planned this out, haven't you, Black?' he admonished himself. 'You're stuck back in the bloody cave without food or water, and to top it all off now you've got Harry stuck in here with you. Boy will likely die from your care of him long before the ministry finds you.'

Sirius tried to fold the loose material of his robes about Harry's body to act as a blanket. But there wasn't enough material to do much good. He knew he desperately needed to check Harry's condition. Some of the bruises had looked serious. He couldn't just leave things till morning.

Just as he was beginning to weigh out the risk factors of a small fire, a dim light illuminated the entrance of the cave.

"Well, you've certainly done it now, haven't you?" A voice called from the cave entrance.

Sirius instinctively brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden light. Although the light was actually quite dim, after sitting in the dark for so long, to Sirius it seemed impossibly bright. His first thought was that the Ministry had found them. But how? There was nothing to lead the ministry to the cave. And surely they hadn't been followed on the Firebolt. Sirius would have seen anyone coming after them.

Sirius tensed as he saw the light move into the cave. But a rush of relief came to him as he realized only one figure was standing before him in the cave now. And a wide grin came to his face when he realized who the lone figure was.

Remus.

Lupin crouched down on the cave floor next to Sirius, handing him the blanket he had brought which Sirius immediately wrapped about Harry.

"Do you have any idea what's going on out there?" Lupin asked sternly, pointing to the cave entrance.

Sirius made a face as though he were thinking hard for a moment. "Oh, let me guess." He said. "The entire ministry is out turning over rocks because Harry Potter is in the hands of the murderer, Sirius Black. How's that?"

"This isn't funny, Sirius." Lupin stated firmly. "You are up to your ass in trouble this time. You might have at least had the chance to tell them your side of it before. But now...Sirius, the minute they find you with Harry they're going to start blasting first and ask questions a long time later. Honestly, this is the rashest thing you've ever done. What was so drastic that it called for these measures?"

Sirius grabbed Lupin's wrist and directed the dim light at the tip of his wand at Harry's face.

"How is this for starters?"

Lupin gasp as he nearly fell backwards. Slowly he brought his wand forward again and moved it over Harry's face, dimly illuminating the bruises. Finally Lupin shook his head and got to his feet.

"I need to see better than this." He stated. Raising his wand, he spoke a few words, then cried, "Lumos!"

The cave sudden burst into light.

Sirius covered his eyes. "Remus! Have you lost your mind? Someone will see this!"

Lupin was already back at Harry's side. "I put a dampening spell on the cave entrance. No one will see any light at all. Just the dark entrance to the cave, if they even know it's here." He reached out for Harry. "Let me see him."

Sirius held back. "He not big on movement, Remus. It causes him a lot of pain."

Lupin nodded slightly and settled with allowing Sirius to hold Harry while he peeled back the blanket and what clothing he could.

Even having expected some degree of injury, Sirius was shocked at the extent. A large black bruise covered Harry's side just under the ribs, and another one had formed around the shoulder and partially across his chest. His face had several bruises on it while his left eye was swollen shut.

Sirius fought back his tears with little success as he buried his face in his godson's hair, gently wrapping his hand about his face.

"Oh God, Harry," He cried softly, "I am so sorry this happened. I should have come for you sooner. I should have been there for you."

"You couldn't have know this was going to happen, Sirius." Lupin said quietly as he continued to check Harry's injuries, glancing momentarily at Sirius. "For fourteen years they've never hit Harry. How could anyone have guessed something like this was coming?"

Sirius took little comfort in Lupin's words. All that matter to him was that someone had been able to do this to his godson and he hadn't been there to stop it.

"Getting him medical care wouldn't be too difficult if it wasn't for the fact that the ministry is likely watching Hogwarts. Otherwise we could take him to Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure there's nothing here she couldn't handle."

"Couldn't you bring her here? Kidnap her or something?"

Lupin frowned at the suggestion. "I do hope you aren't sincere about that."

"Well, there has to be some way to get her here."  
Lupin shook his head. "Even if we could Sirius, it would only solve one of a list of problems we have right now. You can't keep Harry in a cave the rest of the summer. You have no provisions, no way of taking care of him properly....."

"You could bring what we need." Sirius suggested quickly.

"Right. No one would think anything of seeing someone starting to make regular trips to this cave over the next few weeks. Especially not the ministry wizards that are crawling all over this area. And what if you are discovered? Then what? You'll take Harry and run? Where? To another cave? And what'll happen to Harry if you are caught? He'll likely go back to his aunt and uncle's."

Lupin stopped as he watched the light start to fade behind Sirius' eyes. He knew he had made his point. He had hated to make things seem so desperate, but the situation was desperate. Sirius had acted rashly, good intentions or not, and now they needed to fix things...for Harry's sake.

"He can't go back to the Dursley's." Sirius said dully. Turning back to his godson, Sirius carefully pulled Harry's shirt back about him and covered him with the blanket as he began to shake again from the cold.

"No, of course not." Lupin agreed.

"What about taking him to Dumbledore?" Sirius suggested quickly. "Surely he wouldn't turn the boy away. You can take him."

"Two problems with that, Sirius. One, if I show up with Harry, the ministry will know for sure you're in the area and this place will be swarming with Dementors before you know it. Secondly..., Dumbledore's not at the castle right now."

"Not there? He's always there."

"Not right now. He's been away on business for the past three days. He's not expected back until the end of the week."

"That's five days away!"  
"Good to know you can count."

Sirius looked back at Harry. For all intents and purposes, the boy looked like he was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the two men discussing his future.

"There has to be somewhere, Remus. Some place safe."

Lupin thought over the problem. "Well, lets see. You can't come back to my house. It's being watched. And they're likely watching Hogwarts as well. The problem is to find someplace no one would ever think of. Some place that's a permanent shelter. Some place that's it's unlikely that anyone would just walk in accidentally. Some place preferably close to my house or Hogwarts just in case there is trouble, but not too close that the ministry would get suspicious. And some place we could get Harry some medical care." Lupin stopped suddenly as an expression of inspiration spread across his face. "Of course!" He cried suddenly. "That's it! It's perfect!"

"What is?" Sirius asked, looking at Lupin like he had just gone mad.

"Where you and Harry can go. No one would ever think to look for you there. You'll be perfectly safe. You have an escape if you need it. And Harry can be looked after properly."

"And this would be...?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Lupin look as pleased as if he were just about to give the winning answer on a game show. "The Shrieking Shack."


	2. Fever-Chapter Two

OMAGOSH! I didn't put in a disclaimer for this yet. OK. Bare with me, folks. Here we go.

Disclaimer: All characters of the Harry Potter series (hereafter known as 'legal property) are the sole ownership of J. K. Rowling (hereafter known as 'owner of said legal property'). No infringement on any copyright of owner of said legal property of the legal property is knowingly intended. Published by author (hereafter known as 'other') for entertainment purposes only. No monetary or personal gain was knowingly made by other with the publication of this story, which was based on ideas and characters created by owner of said legal property as they pertain to legal property. No plagiarism of legal property or of any ideas of the owner of said legal property was knowingly intended by other. This statement is fully transferable and is legally held binding for all chapters of the story Fever as they are presented under different chapter headings and titles for individual chapters.

A/N: A little something different this time. You have two separate view points in this story. Sirius' and Harry's. ******* indicates the change of view point.

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home

Several hours later and a lot of careful moving about under the cover of darkness, with Harry in his arms wrapped in a blanket, Sirius finally stood in the open living area of the Shrieking Shack.

"Well," Lupin said with a pleased smile, "it's good to know that this old place will serve another as well as it served me."

"Are you sure this will be safe, Remus?" Sirius asked worriedly as he looked about.

"Absolutely. And it's perfect. No one would think to look for anyone here. And Harry can have all the comforts of home."

Sirius sighed as he looked about again. "It'll need some cleaning up."

"Give you something to do."

Sirius hugged Harry a bit closer to him. "I have something to do."

"Indeed. And you can start by getting him up to bed."

Sirius headed up the stairs with Harry, carefully trying not to jar his body any with each step. Harry had, in fact, made very little sound the last hour. Now he simply lay limply in Sirius' arms, his head resting against his chest.

Lupin followed behind Sirius, stepping into the upstairs bedroom behind them. Sirius paused in the doorway. This was the same bedroom where he had met face to face with his godson for the first time. The memory brought a sad smile to Sirius' lips. The events seemed an absolute lifetime ago.

The same four poster bed was there, cover in the same comforter and the same layer of dust. In fact, the entire room was positively coated in a thick layer of the stuff.

Sirius gestured slightly to the room. "Remus, could you do something to tidy up a bit please before I put Harry to bed?"

"My pleasure." Lupin pulled his wand out and waved it in a tight circle over his head, then pointed it towards the bed.

The effect was as though a small, compact twister had suddenly flared up in the center of the room. Dust and dirt created a thin haze as it was all swept up into the cyclone, which became darker and larger with the more debris it picked up. Finally, when the wind seemed to have done it's work, Lupin banished it out a window with a flick of his wrist. The twister instantly dissolved outside in the cool night air and the debris scattered to the gentle evening breeze.

Left behind was a perfectly dust and dirt free room. The whole of it looked as though it had just had the cleaning of it's life. Not a single spec of dust rose from the comforter as Sirius pulled back the cover and gently laid Harry under it. To his relief Harry gave a soft moan, but then seemed to settle peacefully back to sleep.

Sirius laid a hand on Harry's forehead. "Remus, he's burning up with fever."

"Not to worry. I have a potion back at my house that should help with that. Ministry is probably done there by now. I just wanted to make sure you were settled before I left."

"We'll need some food as well." Sirius added quickly. "And cloths and..."

Lupin quickly waved Sirius to a halt before he really got going on his list. "I've already been putting a list together, Sirius." He told his friend. "I'll go home now and get the potion for the fever. In the morning I'll go to Diagon Alley and pick up what's needed, take it to the castle, and bring it all back tomorrow afternoon through the secret passage."

"Why not just pick everything up in Hogsmeade? It's just down the road."

"Because it'll be a lot less conspicuous shopping in Diagon Alley. I'm known in Hogsmeade from when I taught that year at Hogwarts. I don't want anyone to get even remotely suspicious why I'm back and buying a load of supplies."

Sirius nodded in agreement as he turned back to Harry.

"It'll take a few minutes to brew the potion. Just try and keep him comfortable. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sirius did what he could while Lupin was gone. But in a house that hadn't seen any occupants in years, there wasn't a lot to work with. 

Lupin had managed to find an old, chipped basin in the kitchen and a tattered towel. He filled the basin from the sink in the kitchen, then took everything back to Harry's room. He watched for a short while as Sirius used the towel to wipe the cool water over Harry's face, arms, and chest. They had opened the widows as well, allowing the cool night air into the room.

Sirius became increasingly worried as Harry's fever continued to climb. Lupin tried to remain calm over the situation, inwardly promising himself the first thing he would do in the morning was go to see Madam Pomfrey if things didn't improve. Once the situation was explained to her, surely she would agree to help without endangering anyone involved.

A soft moan snapped Lupin out of his thoughts.

*****************

Harry stirred slightly. It was so hot. Why was it so hot in the cupboard? He turned slightly and barely opened one eye. But he quickly closed it again in reaction to a bright light that assaulted his vision and hurt his head when he looked at it. He brought a hand up, trying to shield his eyes, but found moving hurt too much. So he settled for simply turning his head away from the light. That hurt too, but not as much.

"Harry?" 

His voice was back. And for some reason it brought with it more comfort than anything he could imagine at that moment.

"Harry? Can you hear me?"

He had to answer. But all he could manage for sound was a soft moan. He could feel something wet on his face. But the water wasn't cool. It was hot. And it moved in lines down his cheeks. He suddenly realized he was crying. And even though it hurt as the sobs rattled in his chest, he couldn't stop. Crying felt good somewhere deeper than the pain reached.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves about him. Harry slowly ventured opening one eye again. This time all he could see was darkness. 

"Harry?" The voice called again. It was soft and comforting, but filled with concern.

A cool, wet cloth wiped across his face, taking his tears with it. But fresh ones soon replaced them. 

Harry turned his head a little to the direction the voice had come from. With a happy type of bewilderment, he found himself staring into the worried face of his beloved godfather. Harry clutched at his godfather's robes, fearing if he didn't hold on tight enough, the dream would slip away from him.

"Sir...Sirius?"

Sirius smiled down at his godson. "Well, that's encouraging. You recognize me."

Nothing but confusion showed on Harry's face. "Sirius?"

"It's all right now, Harry." His godfather whispered to him gently, caressing a hand over his bruised face. "You're perfectly safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

The tears came back in a flood this time. Harry buried his face deep within Sirius' robes, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sirius held his godson's shaking body in his arms. "It's all right, Harry." He whispered in his ear. "You go ahead and have a good cry. Heaven knows you're entitled."

Harry cried himself into exhaustion, finally falling asleep in Sirius' arms.

*******************

When Lupin arrived back at the house later that night, Harry was still sleeping peacefully in Sirius' arms.

"Someone looks comfortable." Lupin stated softly as he crept into the room and sat slowly down on the opposite side of the bed, carefully holding a cup in his hand.

"Didn't start out that way." Sirius replied. 

"Oh?"

Sirius shook his head as he nudged his godson. "Harry. Wake up. See whose come to pay a visit."

Harry stirred, turning slightly with Sirius' help until his gaze fell on Lupin.

"Hello, Harry." Lupin managed a friendly smile. "How are you feeling?"

Harry only moaned and turned back to the comfort of his godfather's embrace, burying his face in his robes.

"That good?"

"Did you bring the potion?" Sirius asked, directing Lupin's questioning away from Harry.

"What?" Lupin asked. But then he caught the expression on Sirius' face. "Oh. That. Yes. I brought a small kettle of it. I left the rest downstairs. He'll need to take it about every six hours, although he should start to feel better after the first cupful."

Sirius looked at the goblet, which was filled with a pale green liquid.

"Looks horrible."

Lupin huffed at Sirius' declaration. "I'll have you know I worked especially hard to give it a pleasant flavor. Should taste something like mint. Harry likes mint."

"Says who?" Sirius asked as he took the cup from Lupin.

"Everyone likes mint."

Sirius carefully lifted the cup to Harry's lips and gently nudged a little of the liquid against his lips. Just enough to wet them with the potion.

"Try that for me, Harry." He said softly, gently prodding his godson as he turned his eyes to Lupin. "Prove to the stupid old wolf not everyone likes the taste of mint."

********************

Harry felt something cool and wet against his lips and felt the strong pungent aroma of mint suddenly work its way up his nose until it felt like it was burning in his sinuses. As hot as he was, and feeling like he was dieing of thirst, Harry suddenly pulled back from the goblet at his lips.

'Poison!'

Something in his mind screamed the word at him.

'Don't take it.' The little voice whispered urgently. 'It'll kill you if you do. Don't let them give it to you. Tell Sirius its poison. He'll understand.'

Harry sputtered against the liquid on his lips and spit it back out.

"Poison." He whispered hoarsely.

***********************

Sirius couldn't help but laugh softly at the reaction Lupin's potion got from his godson. And he could barely contain himself at Harry's decision about the contents of the cup.

Lupin's brow furrowed in disappointment. "Well, it doesn't change the fact he has to take it still."

Sirius whispered gently to Harry as he placed the cup against his lips again.

"All right. We've had our fun with Lupin. Time to take your medicine, Harry."

Harry turned his head away from the cup.

"Harry, you have to take it." Sirius urged him. "You want to get well, don't you?"

***********************

The cooling liquid was back against his lips.

'Poison.' his mind cried again.

Harry tried to move his head. To evade the cup. But no matter how hard it seemed to him that he tried, nothing worked. So, exhausted and sleepy, he gave in and let the liquid be poured into his mouth. 

For poison it wasn't so bad, he told himself. It cooled his throat as it went down. Inch by inch the liquid seemed to followed a path through his body, extinguishing the fire as it went. Harry relaxed back in Sirius' arms and let out a contented sigh.

********************

"Well, someone sounds happy." Lupin said with a smile.

Harry turned slightly, focusing his vision on Lupin.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Excellent." Lupin exclaimed. "Ten points for Gryffindor."

Harry managed a small smile at the joke. But within seconds it started to fade. Something felt wrong. Very wrong, as a matter of fact. Harry groped about for Sirius' hand, squeezing it as tightly in his as he could.

Sirius turned quickly to his godson in response to the pressure on his hand.

"Harry?"

*****************

Harry could feel something happening. The relief that the potion had brought to his body was rapidly disappearing. 

Tracing the same path, a heat was building in his body. One that felt worse than the fever had. It coursed slowly through his arms and torso, up to his head and finally moving through his legs.

Harry felt as though he had been plugged into fire and was slowly burning. He cried out and grabbed Sirius' hand harder.

****************************

Sirius turned a worried stare to Lupin. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, his expression building into a rapid panic as Harry cried out, squeezing his hand in a grip Sirius doubted he had been capable of. "Lupin, he's in pain. And he's suddenly burning up again."

Lupin reached over and laid a hand on Harry's forehead. His brow was already covered in a light sweat.

"That shouldn't be." Lupin muttered. "The fever is back. And it feels worse than it was. But the potion should have taken care of that."

"Then the potion was defective." Sirius stated, sounding harsher than he intended. But in his embrace he could feel the heat rising in Harry's body, and he had no idea how to help his godson. He turned panic stricken to Lupin. "Remus, we have to do something."

Lupin turned his eyes to his friend. "I'm not a doctor, Sirius. And that's what we need right now. And I only know one who would come who we could trust."

Sirius stared at him. A moment's indecision flashed across his face as he weighed other possible options. But Harry twisted slightly in his arms and cried out again, his grip increasing around Sirius' hand. 

Sirius brushed a hand across his godson's forehead, then turned back to Lupin. "Then hurry." He whispered.


	3. Fever-Chapter Three

A/N: These things are like an addiction. Once you start, it's hard to stop. Oh well, just a few notes going out. Answers really. If you asked me questions, folks, as long as it doesn't compromise the story, I'm happy to answer them.

If I missed you, it's because these answers are based on reviews as of 11242001.

Mirand: Not to worry. Fever is a complete story. I'm just posting this one chapter by chapter instead of all at once, as I did with Family Life, which ran 49 chapters in its entirety.

Dumbledore's True Love: See Chapter Three. Also, no new characters in Fever. Again, see Chapter Three about the doctor. (Oh, wait, if you're reading this you're reading Chapter Three.)

Mystic Vaporeon: If you enjoy stories dealing with Sirius and Harry's relationship (Non-slash), I shamelessly plug my other story, Family Life. But be forewarned. It's a bit....long.

Beth: Hedwig likely is at the Shrieking Shack, it just isn't pointed out int he story. But she does seem to be wherever Harry is unless she's working the postal job. The reason they don't owl Dumbledore is because he isn't at the castle and won't be back for several days. Yes, Hedwig could likely find him, but when Dumbledore leaves the castle, it's usually only for extremely important reasons and Remus and Sirius likely don't feel they should bother him just yet.

Kiara Black: Not to worry. Read my Bio. page. I don't post unfinished stories. I posted one story, Family Life, my first fanfiction, all at once, and I think the sheer length of the thing frightened people off. So I am doing Fever one chapter at a time. But it is complete.

Wolf Of Solitude: I like you. You ask direct questions. People, how will you ever learn anything if you don't ask questions? (Well, my teachers always told me that, anyway.) Ok, in order. 

Nope, he's sick. 

Can't tell you that. 

Do you really think Remus made a mistake? The man is so thorough, his potions ingredients shelf is probably alphabetically organized. 

I will not excuse your comment. There's no need. If that's the feeling I managed to get from you, then I'm doing a good job with this story as a writer.

Serena: Sorry, I can't respond through e-mails for a very long and complicated reason that would bore you to tears. I wish I could. It would simplify my life. However, Fever, Chapter One is posted and you can find it through my Bio. page through the directory. For some reason, last time I checked, I still wasn't coming up through the author search function.

Hermione Gulliver: All the chapters together? I don't know. I see so many stories posted chapter by chapter, so I thought it was OK.

To the rest of you who reviewed. Thank you. You have made my day.

For those who commented on Family Life: (Those of you who didn't, just skip on down to the chapter heading.)

First of all, God bless you, everyone. You made my day.

However, since I posted Family Life all at once, I missed the fun of answering questions. So allow me a few lines to do so here and hope those kind people are also reading Fever and will see this.

First of all, yes, Family Life will be sequeled. But don't expect it soon. It took me five to six months to write that behemoth, and although I'm not expecting the sequel to be as long, it will likely be a weekend reader.

For those who asked, there is story in the works titled Reputation, which looks at Sirius and Arabella's relationship during their school days at Hogwarts. 

A few personal responses now.

Erin: Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! You are the only person who caught that. Obviously I wasn't blatant enough, though I tried to drop hints. 

Folks! Really! Voldemort is the most powerful dark wizard this century. Possibly ever. Didn't you think he gave up a little too easily? Also, the Deatheaters that were still in the lair made no attempt whatsoever to stop the group as they escaped. No one considered that a bit odd? As well, didn't you think getting to Voldemort was a bit easy as well. And do you really think Peter suddenly grew a conscience after fourteen years? (Well, I guess anything's possible, but.....).

Remember one thing if nothing else about Voldemort, which I feel is true in the original stories. If nothing else, Voldemort is a master manipulator of circumstances. He is very good at getting you to do exactly what he wants you to do without your realizing it. So, don't be so sure good old Voldemort is out of Harry's life just yet. He has ways of turning up in the most unusual places. 

Creamy Mimi: Good catch. It was Sirius, in a metaphorical sort of way. Keep in mind, Harry's dream was about the future. Remember, when he started having them, he hadn't even met Arabella yet. So the dream is going to be a bit unclear in details. In real life, Sirius didn't actually pull Arabella out of the way of Voldemort's attack. In real life, he took her place. Also, just for reference, Family Life was over fifty chapters long originally. I deleted some because I felt it was too long. One day I may repost with all the chapters included. Those that were taken out didn't really hurt the story and no important details were left out. They were migrated to other chapters.

Hermione Gulliver: Awwwww. The most brilliant? Me? Thank you. You made my day. I, myself, recommend RavenNat for the title for the story Midnight Visitors (a must read, folks.). But, again, thank you. Also, what makes you (and everyone else for that matter) think Voldemort is dead? And sorry, but for a long, boring reason, I can't respond through e-mails.

To Psychopath Pyro, Kat, Debbie C., 007, Giesbrecht, littlepooh, sweets, wyltk, Magma, VMR, heero0102, amadeus, elf-cat, MeShelly, Daphne Black, Vlawn, Lordess of Magic, and especially LRM, thank you all for your reviews. Every author likes to know their story was read and appreciated.

Thank you as well for baring with me through this. On with the story. 

Chapter Three: A Medical Opinion

Lupin stood outside the door to the infirmary for several moments before venturing inside. He was fortunate to have found Madam Pomfrey in at all, as that it was the summer holidays. But Filtch, who never seemed to leave the castle, had informed him at the door that she was indeed spending a few weeks of the summer there in order to catch up on some records.

After rehearsing what he was going to say to her for the hundredth time, Lupin finally opened the door just enough to stick his head in, knocking loudly on it as he did so.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He called.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. 

Lupin was somewhat surprised at her appearance. Almost always in her robes, she now wore what looked like an old pair of muggle jeans and an oversized shirt. Her hair, though in disarray, was piled up in a bun on top of her head very reminiscent of Professor Mcgonagoll's. 

"Oh!" She sounded slightly embarrassed. "Professor Lupin. I must say, you're the last person I expected to see here over the summer."

"As are you, Madam Pomfrey. But Flitch said you were catching up on some work?"

"House cleaning is more like it. I don't think anyone's gone through these records in a hundred years. I thought the summer would be a good time to do a bit of clearing out, as it were."

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb your 'clearing out', but I'm afraid my matter is somewhat urgent, you see."

"Well, I have to warn you, Professor Lupin, my knowledge of werewolves is somewhat limited, I'm afraid. Never had much call for dealing with them."

"The problem isn't mine, Madam Pomfrey." Lupin exclaimed, although he was pleased to see she didn't regard him with any change of expression at the thought that he might be her patient. Most would have likely wringed up their noses at the least.

"Oh?"

"No. I've come about the Potter boy, Harry."

"Potter?" Madam Pomfrey's expression changed to one of bewilderment. "What has Potter got to do with this?"

Lupin directed her back to her office. "I'm afraid, my dear Madam Pomfrey, that that is going to take a bit of explaining."

*******************

Sirius sat quietly on the side of Harry's bed. His godson's body shook slightly in an uneasy sleep as he held him still in his arms. 

Sirius felt as though his whole body were slowly going numb, having not moved it in some time. Where was Lupin? Harry's fever was worst than ever. Surely they had to do something and do it soon.

Suddenly Sirius heard voices downstairs, and, despite his anxiety over the danger the situation presented for him, breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized Madam Pomfrey's voice. He even managed a slight smile as he listened to her browbeating Lupin for having not called her sooner, sure it wasn't the first time Lupin had endured the lecture.

Sirius hugged Harry a little tighter due to his own growing tension as he watched Madam Pomfrey step into the room. The school nurse paused just inside the room as she eyed Sirius suspiciously. But her gaze quickly seemed to take in the whole scene in front of her. Surely he didn't fulfill her expectations of the insane murderer the ministry had painted him as, sitting on the bed holding his godson in his arms.

"Sirius Black." She finally said, though her voice was very cool.

"It's good of you to come, Madam Pomfrey." Sirius replied with as much gratefulness on his voice as he could manage.

"Professor Lupin was quite insistent. And when he explained the situation to me, it did sound as though you were in need of some more 'advanced' medical help."

Sirius watched her carefully. The school nurse had not moved from her position just inside the doorway of the bedroom. Sensing her unease, Sirius carefully began to extracted himself from under Harry. But at the movement, Harry moaned softly and called Sirius' name, grabbing hold of his hand.

Sirius quickly leaned back down to his godson's, taking the pale, shaking hand between both of his.

"I'm right here, Harry." Sirius assured him, brushing the sweat dampened hair off his forehead. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Harry mumbled something that only Sirius seemed to hear as he smiled slightly at his godson, who had opened one eye and was staring at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry." Sirius replied softly. "You know that. I promised I wouldn't leave you. And I meant it. But Madam Pomfrey's come to see you, all right?"

Harry didn't respond as he seemed to drift off again. Sirius carefully pulled away from his godson and moved to the corner of the room.

As soon as Sirius had established himself at a safe distance, Madam Pomfrey came quickly over to the bed and began checking Harry's vital signs.

"Good Lord!" She exclaimed as she laid a hand on his forehead. "This boy is burning up with fever." She shot a dangerous stare at Sirius. "What were you planning to do? Let him die from it? No questions in that, are there?"

"Madam Pomfrey." Lupin interjected carefully. "Sirius rescued Harry from his aunt and uncle's. Why would he do that just to sit back and watch the boy die?"

"No fun in watching from a distance, is there?" She spat at Sirius.

"There is no fun in it at all for me to watch my godson die." Sirius replied solemnly. "And I am willing to do whatever it takes to see he gets well. Ask whatever you want of me, I'll give it to you if I can. Anything, if it means saving my godson's life."

Madam Pomfrey sat for a moment staring at the man in the corner of the room. Then she turned slowly back to her patient. "You can start with bringing me a cup of cold water." She said, though her voice was a bit more of her old self this time.

When Sirius returned with the water, Madam Pomfrey reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a small jar. She mixed a spoonful of the contents into the cup and lifted it to Harry's lips.

Sirius watched her go through several failed attempts to get the boy to drink the potion. After the fifth try he slowly stepped forward, his hand reaching for the cup.

"Please," he said quietly, trying not to alarm her with his movements, "let me try."

Madam Pomfrey eyed him cautiously, then handed him the cup as she got to her feet.

Sirius quickly assumed his former position, lifting Harry carefully into his lap. He whispered his name a few times as he slowly tilted the cup to his lips, gently nudging it between his lips. At first Harry barely responded at all to the liquid against his lips. But as soon as a small amount slipped into his mouth, he greedily accepted the rest, draining the cup in only a few gulps.

As soon as Harry finished the potion, Madam Pomfrey practically shoved Sirius off the bed as she took his place by Harry's side. Pulling out a small piece of parchment, she carefully attached it to the head of the bed and tapped it with her wand. The paper immediately wrote Harry's full name across the top of it, then began listing various vial signs. Finally it scribbled out his temperature, which currently read 104. But as the parchment continued to list various statistics, the number next to Temperature dropped a degree.

"Ah." Madam Pomfrey stated with satisfaction. "The potion is already starting to work."

Sirius and Lupin watched as over the course of a few minutes Harry's temperature dropped from 103 to 99. Madam Pomfrey watched the parchment for a few seconds, then tapped it sharply over the temperature reading. It immediately changed to 98.6.

"Sometimes it gets stuck." She admitted with a bit of embarrassment.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he stared at the parchment, then turned to Lupin. "Next time, go to Snape for your potions." He said, his voice reflecting his relief. "He may be the world's biggest git, but his potions are usually good."

Lupin seemed not to even hear Sirius as he continued to stare at the parchment. As he watched, the number next to the reading of 'temperature' suddenly jumped back to 99.

Following Lupin's stare, Sirius turned just in time to see the number change.

"Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said slowly as the number changed to 100.

The nurse turned to the two men, then followed their stares to the parchment. The number hung onto 100 for a few more seconds, then changed to 101, quickly jumping to 102, then 103.

Madam Pomfrey watched the parchment in bewilderment. "This shouldn't be." She exclaimed. "That potion has never failed with fevers." She looked over Harry's still form for a few seconds, thinking, then turned back to the two men standing at the door. "Does this house have a bathtub?" She asked.

Lupin nodded.

"Go and fill it with cool water. Not too cold. That could send him into shock. But cool enough to be comfortable."

Lupin hurried off as Sirius walked over to the bed. "We gave him a potion for fever before." He told the nurse.

"Professor Lupin told me. This is much the same reaction you got then?"

Sirius nodded. 

"Well, we have to do something that will lower his temperature. If putting him cool water doesn't work, I'm strongly recommending the boy goes to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?" Sirius repeated in alarm. "But...but he has a fever, that's all."

"The boy has a great deal more than 'just a fever'." Madam Pomfrey stated, reminding Sirius of Harry's other injuries, which were still clearly evident. "And I'm finding it hard to believe this is nothing more than a simple fever. If it were the potion should have lowered his temperature and kept it there."

"Then what else?" Sirius asked.

Madam Pomfrey paused for a moment, as though thinking over the situation, but finally shook her head. "I'm not sure." She admitted. "The illness simply isn't reacting naturally. If I didn't know better I'd think the boy was reacting as though he'd been poisoned." 

"Poisoned?" 

Lupin returned just then. 

"The tub is ready." He announced.

Pomfrey turned to Sirius. "Strip the boy down and bring him to the bathroom. I need to add a few things to the water before we put him in it."

A few moments later Sirius joined Madam Pomfrey and Lupin in the bathroom, carrying Harry in his arms. He carefully lowered his godson's body into the water, adjusting his placement so that Harry's head rested on the edge of the tub.

"He'll need to stay here for at least an hour." Pomfrey explained to Sirius. "As soon as the time is up, take him back to his room and put him back to bed. I'll leave a different type of potion by the bed. Make sure he takes it."

Sirius looked up. "You're leaving?"

"I'm returning to Hogwarts to get a few more things. Things we're likely going to need."

Sirius stared anxiously back at her.

"I'm not going to bring any Dementors back with me, Black, if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't care what you bring back," Sirius replied solemnly, "as long as it helps my godson."

"Then I'd best be going. Remember. One hour, and make sure he takes that potion. I should be back by then if not sooner."

Sirius sat quietly on the side of the bathtub, scooping handfuls of water up and letting it run through Harry's hair, making sure the potion-infused water reached every part of his body.

Lupin stood in the doorway for several minutes watching Sirius continue his ritual.

"You know," he said finally, "a cup might work better. Certainly hold more."

But Sirius silently shook his head as he poured another handful of water over Harry's scalp, gently following it's path with his hand before scooping up another handful from the tub.

"He can't die, Remes." Sirius said softly, his voice nearly broken with emotion. "He can't." Sirius paused, working hard to get his emotions back under control with little success. "I should have been there sooner. I should have gone after him when I felt something was wrong. I should have been there for him. He should have a home with me, not those...those stupid muggles!" Sirius' hand had closed around the last handful of water, clenching into a fist. "He was sick and they didn't care. They would have left him in that cupboard to die and never helped. I should have gone sooner. I should have gone..." 

"You did what you could, Sirius." Lupin reminded him softly, standing behind his friend as he rested his hands on Sirius' shoulders. "If you hadn't been cautious, you might have been caught long before Harry got locked back in that cupboard. Then where would he have been without you coming to get him away from the muggles? Where would he be in the future without you being there for him? I think I would be a very poor substitute of you to Harry."

"He can't die, Remes." Sirius said again. "He can't. He's want I live for. He's what keeps me anchored to life. To wanting to live."

"He isn't going to die." Lupin tried to reassure him. "Now listen to me." Lupin said, sitting next to him on the edge of the tub and forcing Sirius to look at him. "If we can't stop the fever by tonight, if Madam Pomfrey can't do anything more for him, we'll take him to St. Mungo's. Agreed?"

Sirius stared at his friend, horrified at the idea of turning Harry over to a bunch of strangers. One's that would separate them. Who wouldn't let him see his godson anymore.

"Sirius!" Lupin stated firmly, holding his stare. "Look at me. We take him to St. Mungo's. Agreed?"

Sirius focused on Lupin's hard expression. He could see traces of the wolf lingering just below the surface. The gentle but fierce protector who would always stand and fight for his own. He knew Lupin was right. If they couldn't find out what was wrong, the only thing to do was to take Harry to the hospital. He would have to swallow his pride and his fears and admit he had failed his godson and his friend and let someone else take care Harry again.

Sirius turned slowly back to Harry. Reaching down he picked up another handful of water and slowly caressed it over the head of dampened black hair.

"Sirius!" Lupin demanded.

Sirius turned back to him with a defeated look, then back to Harry. Slowly he nodded his head.

"All right then." Lupin stated in a calmer tone as he got to his feet. "We're in agreement then." He checked his watch. "You stay with Harry. I'll wait downstairs for Madam Pomfrey. You call if you need me."

Sirius nodded again.

Lupin bend down and wrapped his arms reassuringly about Sirius' shoulders before he left. "He'll be all right, Sirius." Lupin whispered to him. "You'll see."

An hour later, Sirius was settling Harry back into his bed. Lupin had changed the sheets, stating he had needed something constructive to do. As Sirius carefully laid his godson's body on the crisp white sheets, he felt his anger rising again as he glanced over the purple and black patches that covered the majority of Harry's body. Pomfrey had worked a few mending charms on the cracked ribs and sprained wrist and shoulder and the fracture at the bridge of his nose. Though the rest looked much worse, she had assured them the other injuries were only bruises and shouldn't cause any permanent damage. But all the reassurances in the world would have done little to quell Sirius' growing rage. Dursley would have to pay this time. And Sirius promised his godson to think up something very appropriate.

Harry stirred again as Sirius pulled the cool, white cotton sheet over him and tucked it about his body just over his chest. Turning slightly under the sheet, he opened his one eye and quickly focused on Sirius.

"Sirius?" He mumbled in a strained voice, barely getting the name past his swollen lip and dry throat.

Sirius quickly poured a cup of water and sat by Harry's side. He carefully rested his godson in his arms again and lifted the glass to his lips.

"All right now. Be a good boy, Harry. Drink that for me."

Sirius had expected the usual struggle. But Harry quickly wrapped two shaking hands about the cup and drained it in nearly one gulp. 

Sirius took that as a positive sign. Kissing Harry's forehead he leaned down and hugged him lightly.

"That was very good, Harry. Do you want some more?" He asked softly, brushing Harry's hair back with one hand.

To his delight Harry nodded.

Sirius poured another cup from the pitcher on the nightstand. Lifting the cup to his godson's lips, Harry accepted it as eagerly as the first.

When he had finished he pushed the cup back at Sirius. "More." he whispered.

But Sirius took the cup and sat it on the nightstand instead. 

"Not now, Harry." Sirius replied softly, taking hold of his godson's hand. "Let your body work on that for a little bit, OK?"

Harry tightened his grip on Sirius' hand. "No." He whispered hoarsely, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Please. More."

Sirius felt his resolve weakening as he looked into his godson's stricken face. But some of Madam Pomfrey's parting instructions had been no more than two cupfuls of water every half hour. And he knew all too well that too much too soon would cause more problems than it solved.

Just then Lupin stepped back into the room. "Sirius, Madam Pomfrey's returned. And she's brought back help for Harry."

Sirius looked up just in time to see Severus Snape step through the door of his godson's room. 


	4. Fever-Chapter Four

A/N: I can't stop myself with these things. How did I ever manage Family Life without an authors note? *Sigh*. Oh well. For all you who reviewed, thank you, thank you, thank you. You make P.A.R.'s day. A few responses.

Juliana Black: I'm glad you liked Family Life. It didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, so I appreciate the one's I got all the more. Fever is several more chapters long. I can't say exactly how many because I'm not looking at my disk that has the story on it right now. But stay tuned.

Dumbledore's True Love: *That* long? What do you mean? It was 49 chapters! 260 some-odd pages? Over 128,000 words. (The average novel is only 100,000 words.) My last published book wasn't 1/2 that long and it took me somewhere around two years to write. Oh well. Enough random justification of previous story. I'm pleased as can be that you're enjoying Fever. Even more pleased that you review. I hope you like Chapter Four as well.

Wolf of Solitude: I love you, man! O.K.. In order again.

Fevers do that! Actually, it hasn't gone over 104 yet if I remember right. (I'm working on several stories right now, so I get confused some times.) If you mean why does it keep coming back after they give Harry the fever reducing potion, that will be explained later in the story. So this is one of those 'I can't answer that' parts.

If you have a fever, you sweat quite a bit and will become dehydrated. It's just natural to want water.

Snape's part in this becomes clearer in Chapter Four. But he has several parts to play in Fever. He's fairly prominent in this story. *The audience applauds approvingly*.

Can't tell you if Harry survives or not.

Glad you enjoy the story.

VMR: Thank you.

Silent Shadow: O.K.. Here you go.

Angel Kitty: Thank you. I appreciate it.

Silverfox: The reasons my chapters aren't linked is because I'm still new to Fanfiction.net and I'm still learning how to do things. We'll try linking them this time. 

I can't answer about St. Mungo's yet.

How did a Deatheater pretend to be a muggle baker? How do wizards live in our world and no one notice? Many of them grew up as muggles. However, the part about the bakery and the baker comes in later, so I can't say much more about it right now. Remind me later if you still have questions after the next few chapters.

Kiara Black: I'm not sure how many chapters Fever is, because I don't have the disk in front of me right now that has the story on it. All I can say for sure is I know it isn't 49 chapters, like Family Life was. Don't have that much time on my hands right now. It does run several more chapters though.

Forgot to sign in: O.K.. Here you are.

Unicorn Whisperer: Ohhhhhhh......man! I love your stuff!!! *Unicorn Whisperer frowns and says 'I don't recall any reviews from anyone named P.A.R..* (P.A.R. looks embarrassed and quickly changes the subject.) Sooooo......, some questions for answering. Let me see.

Oh! Come on! I love theories!!!! Lay them on me! O.K., I got to ask though, how did you come up with the idea that Remus poisoned Harry? If it was because Harry thought the potion Remus gave him was poison....ahhhhhh...........ummmm.........*P.A.R. looks at the ceiling, which suddenly got very interesting for some reason*. Ummmmmmm......you're on to something, but you haven't quite got it yet. Good deduction work though.

Again, thank you to all you wonderful people that reviewed. On with the story.

Chapter Four: Snape's Opinion

The only thing that kept Sirius seated on the bed was Harry in his lap. But still he was already reaching for his wand. 

Lupin stepped forward and grabbed Sirius' wrist before he could even pull it out of his robes.

"Sirius, he's here to help. Now for Harry's sake, let him."

"How can you even think that this...this sad excuse for a man would help Harry?"

Snape gave no reaction to either Sirius' threatening moves or his verbal attack. Instead he stood silently in the doorway, his long black robes folded about him like the wings of a great black bird. A large bag, like a traveling case, was held in front of him.

"Sirius!" Lupin stated firmly, his hand still holding onto Sirius' wrist. "Madam Pomfrey feels very strongly that Harry might have been poisoned. Now, who better to make that determination than a potions master?"

Snape stared at Sirius, the two coal black eyes fixed on the man before him with nothing but hatred. But slowly the gaze shifted in one fluid movement to the boy laying in his arms. Sirius watched as the emotion behind the eyes transformed from cold hatred to one of almost clinical interest as he already began taking in Harry's appearance.

"How long has the boy been in this condition?" Snape asked coolly.

"Since Sirius took him from his Aunt and Uncle's house a few days ago." Lupin answered. "We're not sure how long before that. Harry hasn't been well enough to tell us much of anything since we've had him."

"Has he been coherent at all?"

"He recognized us. Past that, he hasn't shown much interest in anything else."

"Delusional? Hallucinations?"

"He thought the potion I brewed for him to reduce the fever was poison." Lupin replied.

Sirius expected some retort from Snape on that one. But the potion master's lack of response to such an easy opening concerned Sirius far more than even the expression on Snape's face that hardened a little bit more for each answer Lupin gave.

Snape stepped over to the bed and sat the case down on the floor. He pulled several bottles out of the bag as well as a piece of parchment similar to the one Madam Pomfrey had used. In much the same manner, Snape attached it to the head of the bed and tapped it once with his wand. He then set about mixing several of the ingredients of the bottles together while the parchment set about listing its readings. After a few minutes, Snape turned to the parchment and looked it over. He turned back to his bag and pulled out another bottle and added the contents to the cup he was holding. Finally he handed it to Sirius.

"Give that to Potter." He instructed.

Sirius did as he was told, coaxing the liquid past Harry's lips. When the cup was empty Sirius set it on the nightstand and turned back to Harry.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Sirius whispered to him.

Harry muttered something, then curled up against Sirius again, relaxing in his arms.

Snape stepped back and took a seat in one of the chairs Lupin had brought up from downstairs. For several minutes he sat watching Harry, the same intense clinical interest on his face as he had had before. After a while he nodded to Sirius.

"Asked him how he feels again."

Sirius nudged Harry slightly, repeating the question to him. Harry managed a muttered reply again before settling back to sleep. 

Sirius turned back to Snape. "He says he feels hot."

"That's all?" Snape asked, his voice rising slightly as it did at times when students gave the wrong answer in class.

"That's all."

"What was the potion suppose to do?" Lupin asked.

Snape was staring at Harry in something akin to amazement. 

"It was a Pervarian potion. A very strong one. It should have drawn any poison out of his body and forced him to vomit it up." Snape wrinkled his brow. "But it did nothing." 

"You don't sound very pleased." Sirius commented.

"Everything I've seen and from what you and Lupin and Madam Pomfrey have told me suggests poison." Snape stated firmly. "And I'm still willing to bet my knowledge of potions that Potter has been poisoned."

"But if the potion didn't work...." Lupin replied.

"The fact that it didn't is telling in and of itself, Lupin." Snape replied shortly, lapsing back into silence for a few moments.

"Telling in what way?" Lupin asked finally, not wanting to interupt whatever Snape was thinking over.

"What has the boy been eating?" Snape asked instead, as though he hadn't even heard Lupin's question.

"He hasn't eaten anything." Sirius replied. "He's only had some potion and a little water."

"He needs as much water as he'll drink." Snape instructed. "Don't force him, but give him what he wants." Snape turned back to Lupin. "Black can stay here with Potter. I want you to take me to the boy's muggle house."

Sirius looked up. "What for?" 

Snape sneered at his nemesis. "Because whatever poison Potter may have taken, he may have eaten or drank it. That's the most common way to administer poison to someone. I want to see if there's any left or if there's even any trace of it anywhere around the house still. It could be invaluable in telling us what the boy took."

Lupin cast a quick glance at Sirius. He had never actually felt sorry for the Dursley's until now.

Lupin found himself having to quicken his pace several times just to keep up with Snape as he followed the potions master down Privet Drive.

"Now, Severus, you need to keep in mind that they're muggles. And they're a bit skittish about wizards and witches and such. We're not likely to get a warm reception and an invitation to tea from these people."

"I'm not looking for an invitation to tea, Lupin." Snape stated shortly. "I'm looking for poison. On that note, I'd advise you to be somewhat hesitant to accept anything these people might offer you."

"But if it was some food or drink in the house that contains the poison, Severus, wouldn't the muggles get sick as well? They all eat together that I'm aware."

"There are poison's that will only affect wizards and witches, Lupin." Snape replied, turning to him with his customary sneer. "Good Lord, man, didn't you pay any attention in your potions classes? Or were you always too busy scheming away with your friends in the back of class?"

"I sat in the front, if you'll be good enough to remember." Lupin replied mildly. "And potions was my best class."

"Yet I didn't see you brewing your own wolfbane potion."

"Didn't have all the ingredients." Lupin replied, giving Snape a small smile. "Besides, Severus, you make yours taste so much better." Lupin's smile faded as he became serious once again. "You never did explain about that Pervarian potion you gave Harry. What was so telling about it not working?"

Snape turned to Lupin. "The fact that the Pervarian Potion didn't work on the boy suggested that the poison had been in his body for some time. It wasn't something he would have only recently ingested. Therefore it isn't likely a very fast-acting poison. But it would be a complicated one. It was meant to do something more than just kill."

"What do you mean?"

"If you simply want someone dead, there are a number of poisons that will do the job quickly and efficiently. Most of them, the person could die in minutes or a few hours at best. But from what you and Black have said, it's possible the boy has been sick for days." Snape turned his attention to the house they now stood in front of. "My first question would be 'why'? Why give the boy something that takes days, possibly weeks to work? For what purpose?"

"Entertainment?"

Snape turned to Lupin with a disgusted expression.

"Voldemort wanted to see him suffer, is what I meant."

Snape shook his head. "The dark lord wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to kill the boy simply for 'entertainment'. If Voldemort is responsible for this, the reason would be farther reaching than that. He would have a definite purpose in mind. He wants something. Something more than the 'entertainment' of making Potter suffer." Snape tapped a long finger against his chin as he rested it in his hand. "But what?"

"Any ideas?"

Snape shook his head again. "Nor do I think we'll like the answer when we find it. No, this is something insidious, Lupin. I can feel it. Voldemort has some plan here, and I fear we're being led by our noses right into it."

"Well," Lupin offered with a small smile, "if we're being led by our noses, at least we have our eyes open as well."

Snape shook his head again in frustration as he continued to work over the problem in his mind. "Something just isn't right here. So many pieces are missing and the ones we do have aren't fitting together very well."

"Then lets go find some more pieces."

Snape turned his attention to the house they still stood in front of.

"Certainly looks inconspicuous enough."

"Has almost as many spells on it as Hogwarts." Lupin started up the walkway with Snape in his wake. "No one could get into this house if they meant Harry any harm." He stated. "Or if they didn't already live here." He added as an after-thought.

Ringing the doorbell, Lupin stepped back until he stood next to Snape.

"'Muggles', Severus. Please remember that."

Snape glowered at Lupin. "What is it you keep reminding me about that for? You think I don't know they're muggles?"

"No. I want you to remember they're muggles."

Snape sighed to himself. Deep down (very deep down), not that he would ever admit it to anyone, he had some sort of liking for Lupin that bordered on not completely detesting him. Of all the Marauders, Lupin seemed the most unlikely of them. He was always quiet and shy and seemed an easy target for harassment by the Slytherins. Snape had even called his fellow housemates off a few times when they had caught Lupin on his own in the halls. 

Of course, at the time, Snape had had no more of an idea than anyone else why Lupin tried so hard not to draw attention to himself. Or what was behind his shy and quiet demeanor. He had actually felt sorry for the skinny, brown haired Gryffindor who never seemed to raise a hand to defend himself from any type of attack. In the first few months, Snape had stopped occasionally in the halls to talk to Lupin, and had worked on class assignments with him in the library a few times. It had taken quite a bit of time and some work on Snape's part to get the introverted boy to open up at all. But as Lupin became more comfortable with his would-be friend, Snape found the timidness hid a very sharp, inquisitive mind. Where others were intimidated, the Gryffindor was absolutely fascinated with the other boy's knowledge of the dark arts. But whereas Snape's interest lay in learning more about the dark arts, Lupin's interests seemed to lie in finding ways to defend against them. Both their interests seemed to compliment each other in providing a friendly competition between them. Each week it seemed, Snape was trying to come up with a new spell that Lupin couldn't counter. But after Lupin had hooked up with the Marauders on a permanent basis, Snape found they were spending less and less time together. Lupin was a Gryffindor, and had chosen his friends accordingly. As, in the end, Snape lamented, had he.

The opening of the door snapped Snape out of his memories. A large man with a bushy mustache stared down at them from the doorway. But on sight of them, his eyes quickly narrowed.

"What are you doing at my house?" Vernon Dursley stated sharply, but careful to keep his voice down. "We don't have that boy anymore. Now go away!"

Snape looked as close to astonished as Lupin had ever seen him as the door slammed in their faces. He was equally astonished as Snape simply shook his head at the reception.

"There are days," the potions master murmured quietly, still staring at the closed door, "When I truly wonder if the dark lord doesn't have the right idea when it comes to muggles."

"Severus!" Lupin admonished him. "There are wizards and witches that are just as bad as this muggle."

"And I think there are a lot of wizards and witches you owe an apology to, Lupin." Snape replied. "For even putting them in the same category as this blustering idiot."

Lupin just sighed and shook his head as he knocked again.

Uncle Vernon opened the door again. 

"Go away!" He stated again. "Or I'm calling the police."

Again the door slammed shut.

Lupin turned to Snape.

"Three's a charm?" He asked in his usual reserved manner.

Snape sneered. "Not is that great oaf slams this door in my face again."

Lupin knocked again. "'Muggles', Severus. Remember."

Lupin could hear Snape draw in a sharp breath as the door opened again.

"Now see here...," Uncle Vernon began. 

But Snape quickly put his hand up on the door, keeping Uncle Vernon from closing it again.

"Now you listen to me, you fool." Snape stated in a voice that would have sent half of the students at Hogwarts running for the back of the room. "We're here to try and save your life. If that is of no interest to you, let me assure you, it is of even less interest to me. Slam this door in my face once more and I'll gladly leave you to sort out where the poison is on your own."

"Poison?" Uncle Vernon repeated. "What poison?"

"We believe Harry has been poisoned." Lupin broke in as Snape continued to glare at Uncle Vernon. "It is possible the poison used may still be in the house."

"Poison?" Uncle Vernon repeated again. "Someone is trying to poison my wife and son?"

"Your nephew, you dolt." Snape stated as he pushed past the man into the house with Lupin following behind him. He was liking the man less and less. "You and the rest of your family would have simply been good practice."

Uncle Vernon quickly followed the two men into the house. "That boy was acting funny before they took him." He called after them down the hall.

The statement caught Snape's attention immediately as he suddenly rounded on the man. "Acting funny?" He asked. "How?"

Uncle Vernon came to a screeching halt before the tall, dark-haired man. "He...he said he felt sick. Faking it more likely. Boy doesn't like to work. Always trying to get out of doing his chores."

"I have no interest in Potter's home life or lack there of." Snape stated with a scowl, deepening it at the last part of his sentence. "I only need you to tell me how Potter was acting before he left here."

"Well...." Uncle Vernon thought for a moment, which wasn't easy with the two coal black eyes staring him down. Uncle Vernon finally tore his eyes away from Snape's glare, turning his gaze to the floor of the hallway. "He...he was acting....peculiar. Kept saying he didn't feel good. Said he couldn't do his chores. Started slacking off on doing them too. Just trying to get out of work, that's all it was."

Snape sighed quietly, then turned to Lupin.

"I haven't time for this." He stated slowly. "See if you can get anything useful out of this idiot." He added, heading down the hallway again.

Lupin found himself getting a much warmer reception from Vernon Dursley than he originally had. The man was almost down right pleasant to him as Uncle Vernon tentatively acknowledged the warm, friendly smile that replaced the black scowl that loomed before him earlier. At that point Lupin felt Vernon Dursley would have been happy even to talk to Harry rather than be subjected to Snape any longer.

As Lupin worked to try and get something useful out of the muggle, Snape headed further down the hallway. The next opening led him into the kitchen, where a woman, likely the man's wife, sat with a rather large boy who took up an inordinate amount of space.

The woman gave a quiet shriek and jumped on her son, barely getting her thin arms about his massive body as she stared in horror at Snape.

The potions master gave a quiet sigh. He was honestly starting to feel sorry for Potter.

"Wha...what do you want?" The woman stammered. "Why are you here? We haven't done anything. The boy is gone. Someone came and took him."

"I have work to do, woman." Snape stated dryly. He honestly wasn't in the mood to be subjected to the same line of answers he had just escaped from. "So kindly...get out."

Petunia Dursley quickly hurried from the room, pulling her son after her. But Dudley had trouble keeping up with his mother and, when his hand slipped from his mother's, suddenly found himself stopped completely by the tall man's body blocking his path as he stepped between them.

Snape started down at the boy in front of him. "So," He stated coolly, "you would be Potter's cousin I've heard of."

Dudley was too frightened to say much of anything.

"Like your cousin much, do you, boy?" Snape asked.

Dudley honestly looked as though he were going to pass out. "He....he's...he's one of you." Was all he managed to stammer.

"One of 'me'?" Snape scowled. "I seriously doubt the likes of Harry Potter can ever hope to aspire to reach my level of expertise in the field of magic, boy."

Dudley stared back at the man in front of him as he leaned a bit closer to him.

"You, on the other hand, look like the only one in this house with enough sense to answer any questions at all. Can you do that, boy?"

Dudley paused. He wasn't entirely sure if the comment was an compliment or not. Finally he nodded.

"Do you spend a lot of time with your cousin?" Snape asked.

Dudley shook his head. "He'll turn me into somethin', mum says."

Snape smiled. "And what a shame that would be. Where does Potter spend his time then?"

Dudley pointed to the stairs. "In his room. He's always up there."

Snape carefully stepped to the side of the doorway. In something less than an instant, Dudley ran through the opening, screaming for his mother.

Lupin, having been behind Snape, was already headed for the stairs. Snape quickly followed him as they headed towards the upstairs rooms.

Arriving at Harry's room, Snape and Lupin began making a quick search of the room, but in the end, came up empty handed.

Snape sat on the bed in disgust. "Nothing." He looked up at Lupin. "Did that dolt tell you anything of use?"

"He said that Harry had been complaining of being ill. He stated he had come out in the garden several times and found him just sitting about with a strange look on his face. Said he had to 'wake him up'. And when he did Harry claimed to have no idea what was going on. He also said he hadn't been eating and had been going straight to bed every night."

Snape pondered the information. "It still sounds like poison." He murmured. "I don't know of any spell that reacts like that. But if he was poisoned the easiest way for the Deatheaters to try would have been by something Potter would eat or drink."

"But his uncle said he hadn't been eating much at all."

"But he was eating something." Snape answered, looking up at Lupin. "Potter looked sick, not starved."

Snape got to his feet and began pacing the room. As he passed by the bed, Lupin's keen hearing picked up the change in tone of Snape's stepped on the floorboards. He listened to Snape pass by the spot again before he got to his feet.

"Do you have a knife, Severus?" Lupin asked.

"A what?"

"A knife. Anything sharp will do actually."

Snape dug into his robes and pulled out a fairly long, ornate dagger. Lupin took it with a look of interest.

"I'm not even going to ask why your carrying this." He stated, getting down on his knees near the bed.

"It pays to be prepared." Snape answered curtly. "What are you looking for, Lupin?"

But Lupin was already prying up the loose floor board. Reaching under it he pulled out several small cloth bags, several books, and a small, tightly wrapped paper bag.

"Well," Lupin said with a pleased smile as he looked over the books and the cloth bags, "these I think we can take back to Harry. He'll likely need most of them when school starts." He carefully unwrapped the paper bag and peered inside. He sniffed at the contents, then, wrinkling his nose, handed it over to Snape. "This, however, I think we'd do best to confiscate."

Snape took the bag and dug out one of the large, pale yellow cookies. He sat it on the desk and pointed his wand at it, muttering a spell. The cookie remained as it was for a moment, then, starting at the center, it began to turn red.

"Well," Snape stated, turning to a pleased looking Lupin, "how original. Giving a teenage boy a bag of poisoned sugar cookies."

"At least we know now that it is poison." Lupin replied. "And we know where he got it from."

Snape tossed the cookie back in the bag. "What we know," he replied, "is that Potter was poisoned. And with a few spells we can even discern what the poison is, most likely. What we do not know, Lupin, is where this came from."

"Isn't there a name on the bag?"

Snape looked the bag over, then shook his head. "They wouldn't make it that easy for us."

"Maybe the Dursley's know?" Lupin asked with a pleasant smile.

Snape scowled at the suggestion. "You asked them. I've had all I can take of muggles for today."


	5. Chapter Five-One Mistake

A/N: Again! It is an addiction. I've come to that conclusion.

Anyway, a few answers.

Wolf Of Solitude: Since the matter of 'who' gave Harry the cookies sort of comes up in this chapter, I can't say much here. If this chapter doesn't clear the matter up for you, feel free to readdress it and I'll try and be more specific in an answer next time.

So, let me see, I can't answer about the cookies. I can't answer about whether Harry will be all right. That leaves the last question. Snape's potion didn't work (sort-of), as was pointed out in chapter four. But it did give them quite a bit of information based on the fact that it didn't work.

Kiara Black: I'm really please you like the story so far. As for staying true to the characters.....well, hang in there with me over the next few chapters. I was told Snape went a little OOC in one chapter. But based on the circumstances and the history I set up between the characters, I disagree. But, everyone is entitled to an opinion. I'd love to hear yours.

VMR: As always, thank you.

Silent Shadow: I'm glad you enjoy it.

Silverfox: Thank you. But Snape isn't done with the Dursley's yet. And especially after this chapter, he has some serious issues with them. And what's worse than a bunch of muggles....ahhhhh.....'upsetting' a former Deatheater?

As I told Wolf Of Solitude, unfortunately, due to story content, I can't say much about the bakery/baker issue, but I'm sure I'm headed for a good slapping by someone by the end of this chapter regarding that very issue. Such is life.

Just out of curiosity, if not Voldemort, who do you think is behind all this?

Lady Saturn: O.K.. Thirty points for your house for knowing it was 'da cookies'. I am curious though how you knew. You'll have to tell me in your review when you feel it's safe. I mean, Harry could have just been sick.

I'm glad your enjoying the story. If you want something to really keep yourself occupied while waiting for Book 5, and you enjoy Fever, may I shamelessly recommend my other story, the week-end reader, Family Life.

She-who-must-not-be-named: Love the name, by the way. Yes, more is coming. Calm down.

Mystic Vaporeon: I love it when you guys come back. Consistent readership. Can't beat it, except with more readership. But oh well.

Since I gave Lady Saturn points for catching on to the cookies, you get points too. Enjoy.

I'm glad you enjoy the story and the fact that the characters stay 'in-character'. But as I pointed out to Kiara Black, hang in there. I was admonished a bit for letting Snape get a little OOC in later chapters. But again, if you understand the dynamics between the characters involved, I think the behavior is justified.

Hermione Gulliver: Welcome back. I was afraid Family Life scared you away from my stories. And I so love your reviews. I'm glad you gave Fever a try, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. But once again I have to caution those of you out there singing the praises of in-character characters, you may be headed for some rough times. Really depends on how liberal you are, I guess. I may also just be blowing this way out of proportion and worrying over nothing. 

Again, nice to have you back. Always appreciate repeat business.

Vlawn: Another one I was afraid Family Life frightened off. And thank you. You're going down as one of my favorite reviewers (if they ever make a category).

The Unicorn Whisperer: Ceiling's still fascinating me. One day you'll click on your reviews and there I'll be. Currently I'm just pressed for time (and so darn lazy).

I'm rolling on the floor here, by the way, reading your review. Where do you come up with this stuff, and can I use it in a story? I love it. O.K., follow me with the answers.

Sort-of, no, no, no, and no. 

'Course Lupin's under a curse. He's a werewolf. (*Sigh* How soon they forget.) 

No.

I refuse to answer that on the grounds I may just incriminate myself as well.

Darn right! And I'm not telling! (So there).

In closing, allow me to say I'm so sure you're gonna wanna slap me by the end of this.

To those who reviewed or are just reading: I will say (humbly, of course) that I'm very proud of Fever. Plot-wise, I think it's a very good story. (The audience agrees, applauds wildly, and throws money at the author).

If your interested in not having to check daily or so, I tend to post on Sundays and Wednesdays, which means the stories show up on Fanfiction.net Mondays and Thursdays.

All right. On with the story. 

Chapter Five: One Mistake

Lupin made his way back down the stairs and began checking rooms systematically when he didn't readily find the Dursley's. 

'Harry's relatives must have had some fairly unpleasant run-ins with wizards or witches to have such severe dislike for them', Lupin thought as he continued his search. Of course, he knew about the few incidents Harry had had with his magic getting out of control that ended up somehow involving the Dursley's. But heavens! The students at Hogwarts did worse with their pranks and rarely were even given detention...well, except by Snape.

Lupin sighed to himself. Some people just couldn't let go of stereotypes or prejudices, he reminded himself. He had plenty of his own experiences with both to draw on to know that. 

Finally Lupin managed to find the Dursleys hiding in a corner of the living room. Dudley barely hidden with his parents behind a large chair.

"Ah." Stated Lupin, pleased that his search was over and successful. "There you are."

Uncle Vernon looked over the top of the chair.

"Wha...what do you want?" He asked, trying to sound stern. But somehow it just didn't come off right when you were trying to do it while hiding behind a chair.

"Can you tell me," Lupin began, careful to keep his tone as friendly as he could, "might you have any idea where Harry got the cookies in his room?"

"Cookies?" Uncle Vernon asked. "What cookies?"

"Harry had a small bag of cookies in his room." Lupin explained, careful not to mention where Harry had been hiding the food, certain it was a well-guarded secret. "They were in a small brown colored bag. Large sugar cookies, I believe."

"Boy couldn't have had cookies." Uncle Vernon stated a bit more confidently. "Had no way to have gotten them."

A sudden tug on Uncle Vernon's arm caused him to turn to his wife, who was pulling on his sleeve. She whispered something up at him, then fell quickly silent again.

"Oh." Uncle Vernon said, turning back to a pleasantly smiling Lupin. "We went into town a few days ago and had the boy get Dudle......had him buy some cookies. I'd forgotten about that."

"Where in town?" Lupin asked kindly.

Uncle Vernon gave Lupin the name of the bakery as well as rapidly fired off directions on how to get to it. Lupin was about to asked Uncle Vernon to repeat the directions when Snape grabbed his arm from behind him and started to drag him to the door.

"I have the directions." He hissed as they headed out the front door. "Come on."

"Bit impatient, Severus." Lupin stated as he hurried after Snape down the street.

"I simply couldn't abide being in that house any longer." Snape spat. "The lot of them were so terrified of us you could practically smell it."

Lupin barely suppressed a laugh, but quickly reverted to his usual bemused smile when Snape turned to him.

"Honestly, Severus. Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?"

"No."

Lupin sighed as he looked about the street, spying a small shed next to a brick fence.

"We can disapparate from there and not be seen." He stated, heading over to the shed. Snape followed after him and a few minutes later they were standing in a back alley of a busy London street.

"How are we suppose to find this place?" Snape asked, looking out at the crowded street.

"Well, not looking like this for starters." Lupin replied, pointing his wand at Snape.

An instant later Snape found himself dressed in typical muggle cloths, much to his distaste. But since Lupin followed suit, he decided not to complain. It would only slow things down and he would likely end up in the same predicament in the end anyway. He rarely won arguments with Lupin.

"I spent some time in London once." Lupin stated as they headed for the street. "And I have some idea of where Harry's uncle was saying the shop was located. Just not the exact location. I hope you remember the address?"

Snape made some sound of affirmation as he followed closely behind Lupin.

All through the London streets, Snape kept unusually close to Lupin. He hated crowds. Especially muggle crowds. The longer they were out in the open streets, the more he found himself longing for his quiet, peaceful, uncrowded dungeons. But finally Lupin announced that they were on the correct street and asked Snape for the address. 

A few blocks down the street they found the small bakery. Lupin stood in the side alleyway for several minutes, checking for protection spells or booby traps while Snape kept a close watch on the area around them. Finally Lupin walked back over to where Snape stood near the entrance to the alleyway.

"Well?" 

Lupin shook his head. "I don't like it." He replied. "There's not a single spell or charm on this building. Nothing to show any magically activity at all that I can tell."

"Perhaps that's being shielded as well." Snape offered. "So we can't see it."

Lupin shrugged. "It's possible. And if that's the case, there's only one other way to find out what's going on in there, and that's to get a first hand look."

The inside of the small bakery revealed nothing more extraordinary than the outside had. A tall thin man behind the counter gave them a friendly smile.

"Can I help you gents?" He asked cheerfully.

'A little too cheerful', Lupin thought as he looked the man over.

"Yes, we were wondering if you might remember a young boy who came into your shop a few days ago." Lupin began. "He bought a bag of sugar cookies."

"Get lots of customers." The man replied.

"The boy was rather distinctive. Tall, thin, messy black hair, glasses, bright green eyes. Somewhat shy. Ring any bells for you?" Lupin asked, the characteristic, pleasant smile across his face.

"Can't say as it does." The man replied a little too quickly for Lupin's liking. 

Lupin turned over his shoulder to Snape. "I think I'll be a few minutes here, Severus." Lupin cued him in. Snape nodded slightly and stepped outside the door to act as watch.

Back inside the bakery, Lupin turned his characteristic smile back to the man again. But it now lacked any of its usual warmth.

"All right," Lupin said past that smile, pulling out his wand, "let's try again, shall we?"

Fifteen minutes later a tired, discouraged looking Lupin came out of the shop.

"Well?" Snape asked as they started back down the street.

"More memory charms than they used at the world cup." Lupin informed him. "We'd never get anything useful out of him. At least not for several days. And even then it would be risky."

Snape sighed quietly. "Well, we still have the cookies. At least we'll know what the poison is. And there's really little doubt who's responsible for them."

"I suppose that's true." Lupin lamented. "But I think we should stop by Harry's relatives on our way back to the castle."

Snape gave his customary scowl. "Whatever for?"

"What if Harry's cousin ate any of those cookies, Severus? We should at least make sure none of his relatives were affected as well."

"There wouldn't be enough poison in the world to do that whale of a child any harm." Snape shot back. He hated the idea of going back to the Dursley's. He had had more than his fill of an outing among muggles to last him through next year. All he wanted now was to return to his peaceful dungeons. "Think it's a waste of time."

"You can head back to the castle is you like, Severus." Lupin offered amicably. "I can see to this on my own."

But Snape shook his head. "You're going to need someone to get you out of whatever you'll get yourself into."

"I'm a big boy, Severus."

Snape held his position. One of Lupin's greatest faults, he felt, was that the man too often saw things as some great adventure, while ignoring any possibility of danger. In that regard Snape felt his one-time friend was far too much like Black. Always diving into things head first without looking. What Lupin saw as a trip to visit muggles Snape saw as a visit into hostile territory. One best past by.

But as firmly as Snape held to his position not to leave, Lupin held to his to pay one more visit to the Dursley's before heading back to the Shrieking Shack.

When they arrived at the house, Lupin knocked on the door, humming cheerfully to himself. But he stopped abruptly when the door pushed open slightly as he knocked on it. 

Snape grabbed Lupin by his robes and pulled him back.

"Something's wrong." He stated quietly, backing them both away from the slightly open door.

Lupin pulled against Snape's hold on his robes. "And it also could be nothing." Lupin stated quietly. "Maybe someone just didn't close the door tightly when they left."

But Snape didn't release his hold on Lupin's ropes. Instead he stood stone-still, eyeing the open door.

"If something is wrong, they could be hurt, Severus." Lupin said. "We should check at least."

"We can call their muggle law people. Let them sort it out."

"And that may be too late." Lupin replied, yanking his robes free from Snape's grasp. "What if something's seriously wrong? We can't just leave them. They're Harry's relatives."

"Potter hates his relatives. He likely wouldn't bother either."

"I very much doubt that, Severus. Now you can come in or stay out here. I don't care which."

Snape sighed in exasperation as he watched Lupin head back up the stairs. Why did the man have to be so...irritating?

"Just a minute!" Snape hissed, coming up behind Lupin. "You'll still need someone to bail you out of whatever trouble you're walking into."

"And to think Sirius continuously tells me you don't care about another living thing, Severus." Lupin replied with a smile as he turned to Snape.

Snape huffed at Lupin, his exasperation growing at the man. "I simply have no desire to have to explain any...difficulties to the Headmaster." He replied in a hissed whisper.

Lupin chuckled to himself as he headed back up the stairs.

With his wand out, Lupin carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. The house was eerily quiet. Not so much as a single sound could be heard.

"Maybe there's no one here?" Snape suggested. "Maybe they went out and did simply forget to lock the door."

"We should still check." Lupin replied in a hushed whisper. "You check the upstairs. I'll look around down here."

A hand grabbed Lupin's arm as he started off.

"Be careful." Snape whispered firmly as Lupin turned back to him.

"And you." Lupin replied.

The two separated. Snape stealthily made his way up the stairs as Lupin worked his way down the hallway.

Used to moving about covertly, Snape covered the upstairs in only a few short minutes. But finding no sign of the Dursley's, he sighed to himself and started back towards the stairs. The faster they left the house the happier he would be.

Thoughts of his peaceful dungeon were fogging over his brain again when a sound shuttered his blissful anticipation as surely as Snape was sure it shattered every window in the house.

A gun shot.

The sound had tore through the silence of the house with an earsplitting blast. Snape bolted for the stairs, oblivious now himself to the possibility of danger below.

"Remus!" He cried as he flew down the steps. Reaching the bottom he started down the hallway, but stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

A lone figure lay crumpled on the floor in the hallway.

"Remus?" Snape called again as he rushed to the man's side. He knelt before him and carefully turned the collapsed form over until Lupin's upper body was resting in his lap.

Snape quickly but carefully tried to assess what was wrong, but he found he didn't have that far to look. Blood was already seeping over Lupin's hand as he held it pressed against blood stained robes.

"Remus! What happened?" Snape asked, the urgency in his voice reaching a fevered pitch.

Lupin looked more stunned than anything. He managed to slowly turn his face to Snape. A pained expression over took his features that quickly turned to fear.

"Severus?" Was all he managed to say before he collapsed against Snape.

A slight sound distracted the potions master. He looked up sharply with his wand already raised. Beyond the doorway leading into the kitchen, Vernon Dursley sat huddled with his wife and son in the far corner of the room.

A large rifle was held in his shaking hands.

"You!" Snape seethed, eyeing the three muggles with a murderous stare.

"Now....now see here." Vernon Dursley stuttered. "We....we had no idea who it was. You come barging in here before, scared my family half out of their wits. Then you come back.....sneaking about. Man has a right to protect his family."

"This man would no more have harmed you than a fly. He came here to help you. And yet this is how you repay him?"

Snape pointed his wand at the small group of muggles and muttered a spell.

The rifle in Uncle Vernon's grip suddenly seemed to soften and expand. It's length began to increase as the barrel filled out more until Uncle Vernon found himself suddenly holding a large, red-brown snake.

With a frightened yell, Uncle Vernon threw the snake across the room where it landed and quickly coiled itself up on the floor. It remained there, carefully examining the three shaking figures in the far corner.

"That should keep you adequately busy." Snape sneered at them.

Returning his wand to his robes, Snape carefully lifted Lupin's limp form and hurried out of the house.

Snape didn't stopped until he could feel that they had passed all of the protection wards and anti-apparation spells around the property. As soon as he was free of them, he quickly disapparated with Lupin, not caring if anyone saw them or not.


	6. Chapter Six: Another Medical Opinion

A/N: Look, people. Don't ever start with these things. It's an addiction, I tell you! Really!

Anyway....., oh, good! Everybody reviewed. So, the checks arrived o.k. then? Good. (Just kidding.)

O.K., I didn't get slapped by anyone too badly in that chapter. The problem, folks, arose out of the fact that things weren't too clearly explained concerning the baker/bakery issue. So, here you are for those that require a more in-depth explanation. The Deatheaters memory-charmed the baker not to remember anything, then took over the bakery for the day, made sure Harry got the cookies, then left.

O.K., hand in the back. You there. Yes?

*Ms. P.A.R., how did the Deatheaters know Harry would be in that day, or that he would come to that specific bakery, for that matter?*

Lucky guess! Next question!

Just a quick note here, I did intend to post two chapters here. But I ran out of time. Sorry. If I say something in your reviews about posting two this time, that's what happened.

Anyway, thankyouthankyouthankyou, as always. I can't describe the feeling when I click on my reviews and I actually have reviews. It really makes my day. You people are wonderful. Thank you.

Mirand (from last time): Ohhhhh, thank you! I can tell you are a lovely and in-sightful person.

The Unicorn Whisperer: WELL YOU SHOULD BE!!! Honestly! Being suspicious of poor, innocent, harmless Remes. BAD!!! Bad Unicorn Whisper! Go to your room! Go on! And no supper!

(Folks, learn from The Unicorn Whisperer's mistakes. Don't make me do this to you.)

Mystic Vaporeon: Foreshadowing? I've been foreshadowing? Ohhhh, good for me!

As for long reviews, this is a bad thing because........? 

I like long reviews. Gives me something to read and respond to. And I love answering these things.

I hope you do get to read the 'week-end-reader', Family Life. Let me know if you like it. Feel free to write a few pages. Do a book report on it. Give me three feet of parchment!

Demeter: I love your description of Snape and Lupin, by the way. Snape sneering and Lupin placating. It's a very good description of what they seem to spend the majority of their time together doing.

VMR: Thank you. I appreciate it.

Leandra: *P.A.R. pulls out her wallet and starts peeling off bills.* O.K., how much to keep quiet about that?

Actually, a little known fact! Sirius' wand was a homing-wand. It just found it's way back to him during the story.

Hey! It could happen!

Juliana Black: Down, girl! Down! Down!

Child! Way too much caffeine!

Silverfox: Don't like Fudge either. But, nope, it's not him. Sorry. 

Kiara Black: Ahhhhhh, you're reading Family Life. P.A.R. loves you. Thank you. (By the way, saw the other review. If that was about me, thank you again.)

Aziraphale:No, the poison wasn't 'wizards only'. If you recall from the beginning, the baker gave Harry a separate bag of cookies (the sugar cookies), which he never told the Dursley's about. So they never ate any of them. And yes, Fever is completed, but unlike Family Life, which was posted all at once (and you thought the site's web crash was due to server problems), I'm posting this one by chapters.

Wolf Of Solitude: Ahhhh, come on! One cliffhanger! Throw me a bone here! I don't do it that often!

About whether or not Voldemort is behind everything, you'll have to keep reading to find out. 

Yes, the baker was an innocent muggle. He was not a Deatheater.

By the way, Remus is one of my favorite characters too. You just gotta love a man who you couldn't fluster if you smacked him with a brick. (If there is anyone out there like that, or you know anyone out there like that, P.A.R. is un-married, she's cute, she's 5'8'' tall, she has hazel eyes, brown hair, and weighs....oh. Sorry.)

Lady Saturn: I'm honored! You're first review! Wow! What can I say?

Unfortunately, I can't give out my e-mail address for a very long and boring reason. Very sorry. But in the last chapter reviews, do tell. I'd love to hear. And I appreciate you're not wanting to ruin the story for anyone else. Thank you.

HayleyHedwig11: Glad you like the plot so far. And yes, Fever is a completed story. There is actually an end to this thing. I do know where I'm going with it because I've already gotten there.

She-who-must-not-be-named: (HeeHee, I love that name.) O.K., to try and save you some time (checking that often has gotta eat up your day), I post on Wednesdays and Sundays and my stories show up on Fanfiction.net on Thursdays and Mondays. I'm fairly consistent.

Oh, Harry and Sirius are fairly dominant the next few chapters. Hang in there. Glad you like the interaction between Harry and his godfather. I think Sirius is very attached emotionally to his godson and would indeed have some sort of breakdown if something were to happen to Harry, especially because of something he did, either intentionally or unintentionally. As for Harry, for the first time in his life he has someone absolutely devoted to him. 24/7 there for him. Absolute, unconditional love. Kid's gotta eat that up!

Lotesse: Yeah. I think I remember seeing that in he rules for writing Harry Potter Fanfictions. Page five, wasn't it?

I'm so glad no one flamed me on Snape yet. But we're not done yet, are we? There's still time people! Go ahead! Flame me! I've had an editor for three years. You're amateurs.... amateurs, I say.... next to this guy. Do you're worst!

Oh....sorry.

Anyway, as the chapter (5) stated, despite their past, Snape considers Remus a friend. Just not in front of anyone. And I feel, given his personality, Snape is fairly loyal to his friends and does actually care about them. But that's just me.

Yeah, yeah! O.K.. You'll get more soon.

Hermione Gulliver: Yah! She's back. I think I did run off one of my reviewers. Not intentionally. But she hasn't been back. And she is missed by P.A.R., by the way.

But anyway......I'm glad you like Snape showing a slightly more human side. I think there really is a person under all that black material, and I always felt that if one person could get to him, it was Remus. (No! Not that way! You people are sick! Do I look like Reggibar?) (Good stories, by the way.)

I love reading other fanfictions and I do so whenever I get some time. I'll certainly head to your author's page if I can.

Again, all you lovely people, thank you!

On with the story.

Chapter Six: Another Medical Opinion

Snape apparated to a small waiting room where a half a dozen white-coated people were bustling about. The room was the emergency waiting room of St. Andrews, a small, but well-equipped hospital just a short trip from Hogsmeade that catered to both muggle and magical patients. This clearly explained the lack of any immediate interest that was given to Snape when he apparated directly into the middle of the waiting room. A young nurse quickly came up to meet him. It didn't take her long to noticed the blood covering Lupin's hand.

"What's happened?" She asked in a well-trained, calm voice.

"He's been shot." Snape explained. "By muggles. He needs a doctor."

But the nurse had already disappeared through a pair of doors. When she reappeared a few seconds later she had an entourage in tow, pulling a gurney between them. They quickly transferred Lupin to the bed and were already pulling his robes back from the wound as one of the men turned to Snape.

"I'm Doctor Phillips." The man introduced himself. "You're a family member?" 

Snape quickly ran through his repertoire of various ways he described himself in relation to other people, depending on the person. But for Lupin, he kept coming back to the same defining word.

"No. I'm a friend."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Not long." Snape threw a nervous look past the doctor to see what they were doing to Lupin. "Maybe five...ten minutes."

The man turned back to the others and snapped off several instructions which sent the others into flurry of activity about the gurney, one of them calling back several numbers to him.

"How is he?" Snape asked, barely concealing the concern in his tone.

"He's alive." The doctor replied without turning back to Snape. "But we're honestly not that used to this type of injury. Thankfully we can call over to the muggle wing and get someone over here who's a bit more experienced in these matters." The doctor handed off a chart to one of the group of people with Lupin. "Operating room three. And call Dr. Jacobs down here. Tell him we have a shooting victim."

Snape grabbed the doctor's arm as he started to follow the others out of the room. "Operating room?"

"We need to take the bullet out." The doctor explained to Snape. "If it's left in your friend could die. But try not to worry. Dr. Jacobs does this type of thing all the time. I doubt he'll find much that would surprise him."

"Don't be so sure." Snape replied.

The doctor paused, turning back to Snape. 

"What do you mean?"

"That man....," Snape began, trying to think of how to make it sound the least damning for Lupin, "...was bitten by a werewolf."

The doctor's expression shifted very slightly.

"When?"

"As a child."

The doctor seemed to be suddenly staring at something in the air that Snape couldn't see.

"Let's see," he stated almost to himself, "Last full moon was....," the doctor counted off several days on his unseen calendar, "....six days ago. Given recovery time...." He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. Shouldn't be a problem." He stated, turning back to Snape. "All in all, I'd say your friend's condition is what's keeping him alive right now. Werewolves are blasted hard to kill in either form. I'd wager it doesn't work in your friend's favor very often."

Snape couldn't think of any reply. The doctor seemed completely unimpressed with Lupin's 'condition'. He shrugged inwardly to himself, considering that those in the medical field must see lycanthropy differently than the average lay-person.

"Does your friend have a name?" The doctor asked.

"Lupin." Snape answered, watching them wheel the gurney through a pair of doors. "Remes Lupin."

The doctor lightly slapped his arm. "Well, Remes Lupin is lucky to have a friend like you." He replied, heading after the others. "We'll bring him through after we've stabilized and sedated him. You can see him for a few seconds then."

Snape watched as the doctor disappeared after the others through the double doors.

Snape was still standing in the corridor when an orderly came through the double doors, wheeling a figure on a gurney in front of him. Snape stopped him as he recognized Lupin's mess of brown-gray hair. The orderly obligingly stopped the gurney for a few moments.

Snape leaned over the rail, squeezing Lupin's hand lightly.

"Remes?" he called quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was already under sedation.

But Lupin slowly opened his eyes and focused them on Snape.

"Severus?" He asked groggily. "What are you still doing here?"

Snape looked perplexed at the question. "What am I....? Someone should be here, Remes."

Lupin shook his head slightly. "Go back to the castle, Severus. Do what you can to help Harry. That's what important now."

Snape was about to strongly disagree with him on what he felt was 'important now', but Lupin stopped him.

"You think the old wolf has never been shot before?" He asked.

The question got a shocked look from Snape.

"Remind me sometime and I'll show you the scars. I'll be fine, and there's really nothing you can do." Lupin assured him. "Harry's the one in danger of dieing. Go back to the castle and do what you can there. That is where you are needed, Severus."

Snape paused. The man's self-sacrificing nature could be extremely irritating at times, but not half so much as his ability to corner any opponent in a debate with pure, unquestionable logic. Defeated and unable to reply, Snape simply nodded as he pulled back.

"I'll be back as soon as the operation is done." He stated solemnly.

But Lupin reached out and grabbed Snape's hand. "Severus," he stated, trying to hold onto a clear thought past the drugs that were ever increasingly fogging his brain, "stay away from the Dursley's. Swear you will."

The orderly had started to wheel the gurney towards the waiting elevators, but Lupin refused to let go of Snape's hand until he had what he wanted.

"Swear it, Severus." He stated in a surprisingly lucid voice.

All Snape could manage to do was nod as he stared down at Lupin. But Lupin must have seen, because Snape felt the grip on his hand loosen suddenly as the orderly hurried for the elevator.

Snape stood for a few moments staring at the elevator after the doors had closed behind the gurney. Slowly a malicious grin formed its way across his face as he stood staring at the stainless steel doors.

"I'll stay away from them, Lupin." He promised again. "But I won't speak for Black when he learns what the muggles did to you." 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Cure

A/N: An ADDICTION, I say.

NEWS FLASH!!! Ya' remember how I always said I'd post on Sunday's and Wednesdays? Well, guess what? P.A.R. has no control over computer problems. (Computer got sick.) I did post as soon as I was able. But just a word of warning for the future. It does happen, folks. Sorry. But look on the bright side of life, Brian. You only have one day to wait until I post again.

Anyhow...., man, I am so in for it from you people. You thought chapter six was short? Chapter seven is going to teach you the meaning of the word. So, how's this? P.A.R. promises a really good chapter eight and no more short ones. Just don't b**** at me anymore, people. Please. I'm sorry. If you like, I can throw in a bunch of meaningless stuff and make it longer. My editor swears I'm good at doing that.

Hermione Gulliver, girl, you're up first this time because you addressed a matter I want to get right to.

People, P.A.R. doesn't write slash. That's not to say P.A.R. would never write slash (Hey, I'm open to requests), or that P.A.R. never has. I'm just saying that it's sort of like a nude dancer coming out on stage and stripping for the first time. You're bound to be nervous about it and it might take a while. But in the end, you either take it all off and make a thousand bucks a night in tips, or you go home broke. But as far as P.A.R. is concerned, the stage lights haven't even come on yet.

What am I saying here, folks? No slash in FEVER. Sorry to disappoint any of you. There is no Severus/Remus slash in this story, I leave that to the master of Severus/Remus slash, Reggibar. Go read his stuff if you need your Severus/Remus fix for the day.

However, is you wish to interpret anything between Snape and Lupin as anything more than, as Hermione Gulliver put it, just 'proper friends', be my guest.

O.K.. Time to jump off the soap box and get on with answering the rest of your review.

Actually, there's a lot of good stories behind Remus being shot. As he told Snape, someday he'd show him the scars.

The bullet would not have killed Remus, since it wasn't silver. No one caught that. As for the bullet (silver or no) inside him hurt? What do you think?

I have nothing to argue about your assessment of Uncle Vernon.

Julianna Black: That was cute. I have to admit, I never thought of that in relation to the scene you described, but it was cute.

I'm sort of frightened now to get flamed by you.

Extremely Sorry Unicorn Whisperer: HeeHeeHee. I should write a story where Lupin actually is the prime suspect. See how you handle that one!

You said Snape turned out too good. Was that a bad thing?

Hang in there. Sirius and Harry are back in this chapter and after chapter eight they pretty much dominate the rest of the story. Enjoy.

Oh, you can come out of your room now. But only if you're really sorry.

Rupert Grint or Ronald Weasley: Ahhh, sorry. But due to the present circumstances, no Ron or Hermione as yet. Why? Because currently Harry is with Sirius, who is in hiding. Harry is also sick and somewhat out of it. Not up to writing letters, in other words. As was he when Sirius took him from the Dursley's. So Ron and Hermione have no idea at present where their friend is.

But I'll see what I can do.

Leandra: At my current pay, after I've paid off the bills for the month, I'm afraid you'd have to make me a loan to pay you off. 

Continuity errors. What can you do?

Well, Severus can't do anything to the Dursley's. He promised Remus he wouldn't. So, that does still leave Sirius. And that's all I'm saying for now.

Dumbledore's True Love: She's back!!! P.A.R. is very happy. P.A.R. was afraid she scared you off.

All right, already! It's short! Get over it, people. It happens. *P.A.R. looks over the next chapter.* Oh, look, it happened again.

Testimony, folks, to how much P.A.R. was lacking in time getting Chapter Six up. A bit of history. (Half the reviewers fall asleep. The other half skim down past this part.)

While P.A.R. was writing Family Life, she was pretty darn sure it was R-E-M-E-S. While P.A.R. was looking something up one day, (yes, P.A.R. does do research), she discovered it was R-E-M-U-S. Problem was that not only was this story mostly completed at the time of the discovery, Family Life was thoroughly completed. So, every time Remus came up in either story, P.A.R. had some serious editing to do. While P.A.R. did discover some easy ways to do this, which involved the REPLACE ALL function under the EDIT window, it was still a pain. But P.A.R. got them all done for Family Life. But when P.A.R. got to FEVER, she said 'no way am I doing that again, I'll just edit them as I put them up'. P.A.R. forgot in Chapter Six. Hence, you got R-E-M-E-S instead of R-E-M-U-S. And I'm not swearing you won't see it again.

I hope you feel better now, by the way. When I realized the error after posting it up, I cringed. I couldn't believe I forgot to edit that part.

Anyway, glad to have you back.

Kiara Black: Let me asked you something. You're reading Family Life, and you're past the birthday chapters. Did you like them? I get comments on everything but them,(well, that and Snape's girlfriend. You're gonna see her again, by the way.) I'm just curious.

Anyway, I'll have to look for the specific review and the story it was attached to and let you know next time. This was not one of my stories. It was a review you did for someone elses story. (Traitor!) You made a comment in it and I was just wondering. If it was aimed at me, then all I can say is 'Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Thank you!'.

And 'THANK YOU!!!!' for saying I'm entitled to short chapters. There are kind, understanding people in the world. Thank you, kind, understanding person.

Aziraphale: Go back and check my response to Lotesse on Chapter Five. I think 'not killing Remus' is in the rules somewhere for writing Harry Potter Fanfictions. Not many people are brave enough to kill him off. It causes mass rioting and civil unrest.

Yes, yes. I know. R-E-M-U-S, not R-E-M-E-S. Go read Dumbledore's True Love's answer. She noted the same thing. There is a reason for it.

LadySaturn: Caffeine is bad for you. Go drink a 7-UP. Or better yet, a Mountain Dew. Come on, if you're going to be bad, be BAD!

Silverfox: Actually, I have no interest in getting rid of Fudge. Every story needs at least one village idiot in a place of power.

It shows no restraint at all on Sirius' part. It shows he doesn't know yet! (Really! Black----restraint? Why don't those words go together?)

Wolf Of Solitude: THAT'S the best I get!? A moldy old chicken bone! You did not learn from Unicorn Whisperer's mistakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here we go!

BAD Wolf Of Solitude! BAD! BAD! Giving the author a moldy chicken bone!!! Go to your room!!!!! Go on!!!!!! Go!

Oh, and I'll take that chicken bone, by the way. Just leave it on the counter on your way out. 

Now go on! Off to your room! AND NO SUPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Glad not killing off Remus so far pleased you. (Of course, he's still in surgery and people are still running up to the betting window on this one.)

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thank you! What high praise! I'm glad you like the Severus/Remus relationship. It's a little twisted. Definitely complicated, as later chapters will show. The hardest part is keeping it on track and trying to keep the characters as 'in-character' as I can while getting the story to go where I want it to. But you write. You know about this stuff.

Sirius' reaction to Remus' being shot is coming up later. Hang in there.

What about Harry? That's coming up as well.

VMR: Thank you.

Ostia: Thank you! Your review was lovely. I'm glad you like the story. So far most everyone likes the interaction between Sirius and his godson. However, I have had a few unfavorable reactions to the Severus/Remus relationship. (Not here, folks. Somewhere else. Don't worry.) People feel this is a very unlikely friendship. I disagree. I think it's the most likely one of all.

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: O.K.. In order.

Yup!

Nope!

Most likely.

Currently I am not seeking a Beta-reader. But I'll keep you in mind.

Sorry about you and the OP table. But at least you can keep Remus company. (Now, is that all that bad a situation, I ask you!?)

Hayleyhedwig11: All right! All right! Here you go! Calm down.

Lin-z: Thank you. I appreciate the review. While you're waiting, go read Family Life. That would keep anyone busy for a few months. And I'd love more reviews on it.

Marie Potter: I will. Right to the end. Thank you.

To all who asked and I had no answer at the time. Fever is currently twelve chapters long.

Answers are to reviews as of 12102001.

On with the story.

Chapter Seven: The Cure

Snape returned straight to the castle and, after a brief meeting with Dumbledore in his office to explain what had happened at the Dursley's and to let him know where Lupin was, had quickly retired to his dungeons. Back in the peaceful seclusion he was most comfortable in, Snape immediately set about working to try and find what poison had been used on Harry. 

Several hours later Snape finally collapsed into the large wing-backed chair in his private rooms, smiling to himself in satisfaction. Voldemort was getting more clever, that was true. But he had yet to come up with a plan that involved potions that Snape couldn't crack.

But the smile quickly faded into a frown. 'Clever' wasn't exactly the word for this one. 'Insidious', as he had suggested to Lupin before, was much closer to the truth. But at least now they knew for sure what the poison was and what it did. But at the moment Snape had no idea how they were going to fight it. He sat for several minutes pondering the effects of the poison.

Effects.

Snape leapt to his feet.

Black was giving the boy fever reducing potions practically every other hour.

Snape ran from the dungeons, headed for the infirmary.

Sitting next to Harry's side, where he had spent the last several days, Sirius lifted Harry in his arms as he prepared to give him the fever reducing potion once again. He frowned slightly at how pale and haggard looking Harry had gotten, and how light he felt now in his arms. Dark lashes rested over the pale skin of his face. Only a slight discoloration remained now of the bruises. Madam Pomfrey had worked wonders on repairing most of the damage that madman uncle of his had inflicted on the helpless teenager.

Sirius carefully lifted a cup of the fever reducing potion to his godson's lips. Thankfully, Sirius thought, it was taking less and less effort each time to get Harry to take the potion. And it did work. At least initially. It didn't seem to fight the fever for more than a few minutes at best. But Sirius reasoned that even a few minutes was better than none at all. And each time the potion seemed to fight the fever a little longer. 

Carefully he nudged the cup against Harry's lips. His godson made the usual protest, trying to turn his head away to avoid the potion going into his mouth. But slowly, a bit of it past his lips.

But just as Sirius was tilting the cup a bit more, he suddenly found it slapped out of his hand.

The cup landed with a loud clatter, the contents spilling out across the floor.

Sirius looked up to see Snape standing next to him, breathing heavily.

"Have you lost your mind completely now?" Sirius hissed at him, trying to keep his voice down so as not to disturb Harry. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to save your miserable godson's life." Snape replied, matching Sirius tone.

"What are you babbling about? That was the fever reducing potion we've been giving Harry for days now."

"And it might as well be poison to the boy, Black."

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked coming into the infirmary. "I take it you've been successful in identifying the poison then?"

Snape turned his attention to the Headmaster. "The boy was most definitely poisoned. While we were at the muggles house we found a bag of cookies, as I told you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded.

"The cookies contained Carvera, a very rare poison. It works by reversing the effects of any potion given to the victim."

"Reversing?" Sirius asked, staring at Snape, then turning slowly to the spilled potion seeping across the floor.

"Yes." Snape sneered at him. "Every time you've given the boy fever reducing potion, the poison has turned it into a potion that will cause fevers instead."

Sirius turned back to Snape, staring at him in disbelief.

"What has happened every time you gave Potter some of the fever reducing potion, Black?"

Sirius thought for a moment, the shook his head. He hadn't been poisoning his godson.

"This is impossible. You've made some mistake. The potions did work, Snape. The fever returned, but they did work. The fever stayed away a little longer each time." Sirius looked about for support in his conclusions. "Where's Remus? He went with you. What does he say about this lunacy?"

Without hesitation Dumbledore spoke up. "Remus is checking Severus' conclusion about the poison against some old text in the library, Sirius. Seeing if the described effects are what we're seeing in Harry."

"I want to hear what Remus has to say on this." Sirius stated, staring fixedly at Snape, challenging his position on the matter.

Snape's irritation was clearly evident in his expression. "That may be a while, Black." He stated, a small smile creeping across his features. "You see, Lupin...." But Snape faltered, catching Dumbledore's stare from behind Sirius, which was very pointed. Snape took a breath and sighed quietly. "You know how thorough the werewolf likes to be. Especially if there's a chance in it for him to prove me wrong. He'll have his head buried in a stack of books for days, second guessing every one of my conclusions. And in the end, he'll reach the same ones."

Sirius stared up at Snape, his fear growing by the second. "If the poison isn't stopped," he asked in a quiet tone, "what will it do to him?"

"Eventually?" Snape replied, looking as solemn as Sirius had every seen the man. "The poison will kill him."

Sirius turned back to Harry, a worried expression on his tired face. "Then what do we do?"

"We have to think of a way to beat the poison without harming the boy." Snape replied. 

"But surely there's a cure for this poison?"

Snape paused, thinking. "I don't recall one off hand. But I'll have to check a few books. In the meantime," he added, "don't give the boy anything but water and food if he'll eat it. He needs to build back his strength as much as he can."

Sirius nodded silently as he watched Dumbledore and Snape leave the infirmary. Slowly he turned his attention back to his godson. For days he thought he had been doing everything he could for Harry. Instead he had been slowly helping the poison to do it's work.

"I am so sorry, Harry." He whispered, gently brushing the dampened hair off the boy's forehead. "I haven't done very well as a godfather, have I? Couldn't even protect you from this."

Harry simply moaned softly in his sleep and curled back up in Sirius arms. A small contented smile crept across his lips as he wrapped his hand about the sleeve of Sirius robe.

Sirius sighed quietly to himself and pulled Harry tighter into his embrace.

"We'll find the answer, Harry." He promised. "I swear to you, we'll find the answer." 


	8. Chapter Eight: Between Friends

A/N: I'm thinking of seeking help for this problem.

O.K., it's long. Happy?

All right! All right! I'm sorry!!!

The computer is still sick, folks. It had a major virus and we haven't quite solved all the problems that created yet. In fact, we may be headed for a data dump and rebuild. So, my usual Sunday/Wednesday postings will be a bit sporadic for a little while. I do hope we have everything settled in about a week. O.K.? I'll still try to give you two chapters a week.

And by the way, yes, this is the result of a V-I-R-U-S. Some sixteen year old with too much time on their hands. So, the next time someone proudly tells you that they created a virus and sent it out on the web, remember the result and tell them how great you think their efforts really are.

Just a quick word of future plans. P.A.R. is planning to take a little time off during the holidays to work on some new stories. As you know, I don't post as I write, only when I'm finished. I hope to post at least three while I'm on vacation. But they will probably only be once a week. First, I'm going to finish you guys up with Fever, then once that's done I'll be posting a short Sirius story called A Dog's Day, (it's very cute), and a Snape story called Diamond, (also very cute).

A brief word on another subject brought up in the last reviews and I'm sorry to bore you with it, but apparently it needs to be said. People, if you don't want to read the Author's Notes, just skip to the chapter heading. Don't criticize me for something I enjoy doing, please. This is basically a bunch of thank you's and Q&A. Yes, I may start doing general thank you's and only personalize the Q&A's when I get more reviews than are reasonable to answer individually. But until then, bare with me, O.K..

Hermione Gulliver: Hmmmm, first last time, first this time......, I'm sensing a pattern. As always, I'm glad you like the interaction between Harry and his godfather. I try very hard to keep it realistic as well as not let it slip over into over-sentimentalism.

I really like the scene you wrote in your review and I'd like permission to use it in a story I'm working on called The Bonds That Tie. Are you good with that? I will give credit, of course.

Demeter: Sirius is probably pretty close to one major break-down, this is true.

Yes, poor Remus does seem to get the short end of the stick more than the rest of us. But he always seems to handle it with such dignity you can't help but applaud him.

Yeah, sweet is a bit strong. Think of it more as someone whose more concerned about a friend then he wants to admit, even to himself, and is trying very hard not to let it show.

Leandra: Hey, do I lie? I said 'short'.

I don't think of myself so much as fast as 'consistent'. At least I try. But with a sick computer, it can be hard sometimes.

Rupert Grint or Ronald Weasley, Etc.: Let me guess. You have a small Ron/Hermione obsession? Really, I'm working on it. Hang in there. I can't promise you'll like it, But I'll try.

On your second review, no, I don't count it as a flame. That's O.K.. But really, I'm seeing what I can do for you.

Oh, by the way, yeah, Mrs. Weasley probably could help. Can that woman solve problems or what?

Juliana Black: OH! NICE! Boy! People will turn on you like that! It's not my fault. The computer is sick. Forgive?

Yeah, I know. The author's note was longer than the story. Sad, isn't it?

Yes, P.A.R. stands for something. They are the initials of the nom de plume that I write under.

You got the bullet thing? Way to go! Ten points for your house!

Sorry. No H/D.

You.....ahhhhh.....got somethin' 'gainst Ron?

P.A.R. loves long reviews, by the way.

Now, you HAVE to tell me something!!! HOW, I mean HOW did you manage to post so fast? I put the story up. I went to dry a few dishes. I came back maybe fifteen minutes later (or less), and there you were with a paragraph long review. HOW did you do that? I have got to know! Really! (P.A.R. is impressed!)

007: So pleased you liked the interaction between Snape and Lupin. Most people have so far.

Yes, you're right, they needed to come down. The individual chapters were posted when I first started before I got the chaptering thing down. So, as not to clog up the site, I am removing them. However, I hope the people of FanFiction.Net will grant me clemency to leave up Chapter One of Family Life . It was my first post and I'm sentimental that way.

Geowocky: As you know, computer got sick. Didn't post. Still a problem. Sorry.

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: (I just love it!) Warned you 'bout that Mountain Dew, child. I suppose we need to be thankful you haven't discovered Jolt Cola yet.

As to answers to the review, I know how you feel. The computer I use has been sick now for almost a week. Seems more like a year from my POV.

I usually post anywhere between 6PM-10PM EST. 

I can't tell you that! Honestly! Ten points from your house for asking silly questions. (Yes, I can do that.)

From your Family Life reviews, Fever is currently twelve chapters total. From Family Life's 49, that would be...*does some math*...37 chapters shorter. 

Family Life is being sequeled. But don't expect it soon.

I'm glad you like Family Life and Fever. But I will say I myself think that Prongs is a very good writer in their own right.

And yes, I do read all of my reviews beginning to end.

Lin-z: You're reading Family Life? P.A.R. loves you. Thank you.

Glad you liked the twist. But trust me, we're not done yet.

Ummmmm........, P.A.R. does not mind you reviewing Family Life by chapters, or groups of chapters, hmmmm?

VMR: I know I shouldn't, but people complaining does bother me. I like to be fair to my readers and short chapters are a bit of a tease. So I try not to do it too often. But thanks for the review as always.

Silverfox: Sorry. I just totally misunderstood your review. P.A.R. needs to get a little more sleep. I completely misread it.

Personally, I think Dumbledore is a frighteningly good liar.

I'm glad you support the Remus/Snape relationship. I'm a huge supporter of this relationship despite the context of the books. However, like they say, you can't hate someone you never cared anything about.

Dumbledore's True Love: I'm very glad to have you still with me.

Yeah, yeah. I've been told.

Ummmmm, those are your answers.

Yes. Hurrah for spell checker.

Eight is long. Enjoy.

Unicorn Whisperer: OK, maybe, like with Silverfox, I misunderstood. P.A.R. is a little sleep deprived this week.

Not smart enough to say so? I tend to look at it more as courteous enough to keep it to yourself and 'wait and see'. I am sure the other readers appreciate your not posting guessed-at story plot lines until they are proven true or not. At least I do. Thank you.

Sick of it!? Ha!!! Lay it on me! I defy you to make me sick of reading about it! Go on! Try!

Well, you don't have to wait until Sunday. Enjoy.

Kiara L. Black: Hey! You got an 'L' in your name now!

Thank you. I'm glad you thought it was creative.

Actually, we do need to post stories. We have image issues and need our egos stroked. 

If I can ever find the story I'll tell you which one it was. I'll look next week. But I remember seeing the review and thinking 'Hey, she reviews my stories!'.

As for Family Life, PLEASE, review every chapter. Write a book report. Long reviews. Well, yours was actually. Thank you.

Marie Potter: O.K., I don't want this to come off sounding critical, but you brought up a point I think I need to address for the general public, because a lot of people are starting to see the plot here and I don't want any misunderstandings to arise. Fever is a completed story and is about three months old on my computer. I wrote it during the time I got bored working on Family Life. So, I'm not stealing anyone's ideas, some people are just making some very well thought out, educated guesses as to where the story is going. But I do not steal ideas or plots. I don't want it done to me and I won't do it to anyone else. If you present an idea I like, I will ask permission to use it.

As for your assumption, welllllll........., you're on the right track, but your train left the station without all the passengers on board.

Meaning? You're still missing one vital piece of information about the poison that makes your conclusion wrong. 

Aside from that, no, that wouldn't work because the original poison stays as it is. Think about it. You're trying to make the original poison the cure to itself. I like the concept and wish I had thought of it. I might have changed the direction of the story if I had. I mean, great plot twist there, huh, if the very thing that poisoned Harry, saved his life? But theoretically, it isn't feasible. The original poison can't cure itself. Is that making sense? If not, let me try this. If you gave someone the poison, and they got sick, you can't give them the same poison to cure them because the poison is meant to do one thing. It can't reverse itself because the second dose would be doing the same thing as the first. A friend of mine who I put the problem to explained it like this. You take a number, say one, and add one to it. Now you have two. Two separate parts of one. Now, add two to that. Now you have four. Still one, just four times. Add four to that. Now you have eight. Still one, just eight times now. All you're doing is adding to what you started with. Working with this median, you can't change what you have by anything more than the amount. Make sense? Anyone?

Hayleyhedwig11: I'm not. Several more chapters to go.

Coqui: That's exactly what it is.

Reviews as of 12-13-2001.

Thank you one and all. One with the story.

Chapter Eight: Between Friends 

Lupin woke up to someone gently brushing a bit of his brown-gray hair away from his face. He tried desperately to open his eyes, but when he did, even a little, the world tilted, and then began spinning. So he chose to simply keep them shut.

But in the brief seconds he had chanced a look, he thought he saw a familiar dark, brooding face leaning over his bed.

"Severus?" He asked in a tired whisper of a voice that sounded very unlike his usual cheerful tone.

"How do you feel, Remus?" Snape asked, pulling back.

Lupin managed a very small, weak smile. "Like I've been shot."

If Lupin had had his eyes open he'd have seen Snape's smile, equal to his own, and his expression full of concern.

"Why are you here, Severus?" Lupin asked wearily.

"You promised to show me all your battle scars, oh mighty wolf."

This time Lupin could hear the smile in Snape's voice.

"You'll have to come back. Show closes at three."

"It's two."

"Damn!" But suddenly Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Wait. Two 'what'?"

"What?"

"A.M. or P. M.? We were at the Dursley's in the late afternoon." Lupin stopped to take a haggard breath. "I'm willing to bet you're here after hours."

Snape said nothing.

"Go home, Severus."

"Fine way to greet those standing vigil." Snape huffed. 

"Harry is the one who needs people standing vigil."

"And Potter has his over-zealous godfather sitting by his side day and night who won't let so much as a germ get by to the boy." Snape lowered his tone to a confidential whisper. "You deserve someone looking out after you too, Remus."

"So I get you?" Lupin opened his eyes in mock disappointment, then immediately regretted it as he snapped them shut again. "Short stick." He grumbled.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, Remus. I'm here until you show some improvement."

Lupin shook his head slightly. But a thought came to him suddenly. "Did you find out anything more about the poison?"

"Very little. We know what it is....."

"And that would be?"

"It a Cavera poison."

"Cavera? That's very rare. The ministry thought that some of the main ingredients for that poison didn't even exist anymore."

"Well, Voldemort either had what he needed, or made some variations in the poison. Whichever he did, the results seem to be the same. The poison is reversing the effects of anything we give to Potter to try and cure him."

"Reverse? Then every time we gave him fever reducing potion...."

"It simply helped the fever to continue."

"So how are we going to stop it?"

"I'm not sure yet." Snape admitted. "It won't be easy. And I'm afraid we have very little time."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that the poison reverses the effects of any 'cure' you try to give the patient is one of its more insidious qualities. By itself, the poison isn't really that strong. Certainly not enough to kill the victim. It depends on those around the victim to try curing them, as they would. As each 'cure' turns itself into a poison, the victim is weakened. In the end, the victim is so weak that the poison eventually can finally kill them. However, to those who were administering the cures, if they realize, and usually too late, what the poison was......"

Lupin paled a little more. "They're left with the realization that they helped kill the person."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And Sirius has been giving Harry fever reducing potions by the cupful." Lupin shook his head slightly. "Poor Sirius. That would kill him, Severus. To think he had a hand in killing his godson."

"As I said, the poison is quite insidious."

Lupin failed to stifle a yawned right into Snape's face. "Oh. Sorry, Severus."

Snape pulled back, giving Lupin the smallest, courteous smile. "You're obviously tired, Remus. Go to sleep."

"Only if you go home." Lupin yawned again.

"Do you honestly think you'll win this one?"

Lupin frowned as a thought hit him. "Doesn't anyone wonder where you are?" He asked.

"Dumbledore knows." Snape answered matter-of-factly.

"Knows?" Lupin asked in alarm, nearly pulling off the bed, but quickly fell back against the pain in his side.

"You honestly think we could have hid this from him, Remus?"

Lupin paused, but finally shook his head. "And Sirius?"

"Thinks you're in the library trying to second guess me."

Lupin managed another small, tired smile. "Very good, Severus. Padfoot won't question that one for several days at least."

"After that we're sending you on a mission to some remote pacific island." Snape gave him a brief smile.

"That's nice of you. One with lots of girls, I hope."

"Hundreds. Nice sunsets, too."

"Very decent of you." Lupin yawned again.

"Just go to sleep, old wolf. The faster you heal, the faster I'll go away."

"Not much of an incentive." Lupin replied in a low, barely coherent voice.

Snape smiled again. The things people would say when they weren't paying much attention to themselves.

"Don't get smug." Lupin spoke up suddenly. "I just meant that since no one knows I'm here, I'm not likely to get many visitors, hey?" Lupin stated, trying desperately to achieve his usual cheerful tone, but barely managing to sound even coherent still.

"Whatever you say, Remus." Snape agreed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be nice."

Snape shook his head. "Your doctor said to give you a bit more time before giving you anything to drink. Even water. Said you might still be queasy from the sedative. And then," Snape's voice suddenly dropped to its most sinister tone, "then its potion, Remus."

For the third time Lupin opened his eyes and for the third time regretted it.

"Potion? What potion? I don't want any potion." He had a bad feeling he knew what potion Snape was talking about.

Snape smiled at Lupin's obvious disquiet. "Teltrin potion, Remus."

With a surprising amount of energy, Lupin managed as far as to pull himself up in the bed and swing his legs towards the edge of the mattress. Only the steel bar there stopped him from making his escape. That and the fact Snape doubted he could have gone a foot on his own. Two feet with help.

Snape quickly pushed him back down on the bed. Lupin could offer little resistance.

"It's not that bad, Remus." Snape insisted. "Take it like a man."

"I'd rather take it like a troll, since they're the only ones who can stomach it." Lupin nearly shouted back. "Oh wait." He quieted down as he thought. "The last one I saw take it threw up."

"You're suppose to, Remus. That's the point. To draw the sedative out of the bloodstream faster and expel it from the body."

"Do you have any idea what that stuff is like?" Lupin asked wiping a bit of sweat off his face from his exertion. "It's like having your blood siphoned clean from the inside. Why can't they just let my body do it the normal way?"

"The doctor's want you up and coherent as soon as possible, Remus. In case there are any....complications."

Lupin thought for a minute, fighting sleep every inch of the way as he caught onto Snape's meaning.

"The full moon was days ago."

"And lycanthropes have been known to spontaneously transform under sedation, Remus. Even light sedation. You should know that."

Lupin frowned deeply, then turned to the other side of the bed as he decided a good sulk was in order.

"That won't help." Snape informed him.

"Yes it will. It makes me feel better."

"It makes you childish. Look," Snape offered, reaching into his robes as Lupin turned back to him, "I brought something for it."

Lupin opened one eye just a crack and stared at the small blue glass bottle in Snape's hand. "What is it?"

"Flavoring."

Lupin frowned again. But Snape could tell he was interested. "What flavor?"

"Mint. Everyone likes mint."

Lupin gave him a disgusted stare. "You're in this with Sirius, aren't you? To torture me. I know it."

Snape sighed to himself as he re-pocketed the bottle. "You'll be glad to have it when the nurse comes with that cup of potion."

Lupin turned back to the side of the bed. "Go home, Severus. I'd rather suffer in peace."

"I have no intention of disturbing your peace."

"Then you have the intention of watching me sleep. Because that's what I'm going to do."

"That's what I've been telling you to do for the past five minutes." Snape stated as he drew a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his robes. "I'll just sit here quietly. You can go to sleep."

Lupin didn't answer, but sifted slightly under the covers. 

For the next half hour Snape sat reading the paper, occasionally glancing up to see what the body in the bed was doing. But for the most part, Lupin seemed to do exactly what he had said he would. Sleep. For which Snape was grateful.

"Severus." A soft voice suddenly cut through the dimly lit room.

"You're suppose to be sleeping." Snape growled at him.

"I've been thinking instead."

"About what?"

"This poison."

Snape sighed and got to his feet. Slowly he walked back over to the bed and leaned over the rail. 

"Remus, you should be resting, not....."

"And thinking takes so much energy?" Lupin asked as he rolled over to face him.

"All right. What about it?"

"You said it reverses the properties of everything you give the person who took it, right?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. So?"

"Severus." Lupin stated with a genuine smile. "This is so easy. I'm surprised at you for not seeing it."

"What?"

"If the poison reverses all the supposed antidotes, then why not give Harry a poison? The original poison should take it and turn it into a cure."

Snape sighed quietly, glancing at his watch. "And I'm surprised it took you thirty minutes to see that one, Remus."

Lupin stared back at him, his smile quickly fading. "What?"

"In order for the poison to be completely neutralized, the body it's in has to be dead. Otherwise it simply will become dormant under the other poison, now a 'cure', and return eventually."

"You didn't tell me that part." Lupin replied, sounding like a student who hadn't been given sufficient information by a teacher to solve a problem correctly.

"I didn't think you'd be lying here trying to problem solve." Snape raised his voice slightly.

Lupin gave no notice to Snape's tone as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How is Harry now?"

Snape paused. He didn't want to lie to Lupin, but he didn't want to worry him either. But Lupin himself saved him having to answer.

"Never mind." He said. "I know that look too well. I'm either going to be lied to or we're going for a lot of rounds about the proverbial bush. I'll concede that Harry's state isn't good."

"It could be better. But Potter is in no immediate danger."

"All right." Lupin offered. "What about this? You said the body has to be dead for the poison to neutralize. Correct?"

Snape nodded.

"But no potion can interact with a dead body, Severus. Therefore, it would seem more likely to me that the poison neutralizes at the point of death, rather than when the body is already dead."

"What is your point, Remus?" Snape asked. Why didn't the man just lay back and get some rest?

"What if we could find a spell that would freeze the body at that point? Fool the poison into thinking the body is dead and then, when it neutralizes, revive him?"

"Black would never go for that, for starters. It would be to risky for his beloved godson."

"What exactly are his choices, Severus?"

"He'll think I'm lying. He won't believe me."

"But he'll believe me."

"And you're not going anywhere and Black can't come here."

"Wrong."

"He'll be arrested."

"I mean wrong that I'm not going anywhere."

Before Snape could protest, a nurse came in carrying a cup of potion.

Snape turned to Lupin with a challenging, sinister smile.

"All right, Remus. Lets see how eager you are to go on a trip after about ten minutes."

Snape was wrong. The flavoring did little to help the potion go down any easier and Lupin had now completely sworn off using mint in anything ever again. 

For the next hour Lupin lay in his bed not making so much as a sound unless it was the occasional ridding of his body of the sedative. But once the potion had done it's work, Lupin was quickly pulling himself from the bed and easing himself into a wheelchair.

"Remus, this is insane!" Snape stated firmly, leaning with both hands over the front arms of the wheelchair, keeping Lupin from moving forward.

"Get out of my way, Severus." Lupin warned with his characteristic pleasant smile. "I'll run you over if I have to."

"You are too sick to leave the hospital. For heavens sake, Man! You've been shot! You just got out of surgery a few hours ago."

"Minor surgery, Severus. The bullet was in my side."

"It was still a bullet and it was still 'in'. Which means it had to be taken out. Which means surgery. You need time to allow your body to recover."

"Werewolves heal very quickly, Severus, no matter what form we're in. Now out of the way."

Snape fumed at his friend. But one look in Lupin's eyes and Snape knew he had made his mind up.

"All right. But I'm coming with you."

"Somehow I thought you would."

Lupin ditched the wheelchair at the front doors. He was all for trying to sneak his condition past Sirius. And for how he had done on the trip back to Hogwarts, Snape had to concede he stood a better than average chance. 

But what neither of them had considered was Sirius's reaction at seeing Lupin. The larger man immediately ran up to him and grabbed him anxiously by the arms.

"Remus, tell me this old crackpot isn't right. That you found...." But Sirius stopped abruptly as Lupin winced in pain as Sirius squeezed his arm against his injured side.

Sirius immediately let go, unsure of what was wrong. "Remus? What is it? What's wrong?"

Lupin waved his concern off as best he could. "It's nothing, Sirius." He assured him past a forced smile that did nothing to hide the pain in his expression. "A slight twinge. It's really nothing."

"Nothing a few hours of surgery at St. Andrews didn't help." Snape put in coldly.

Sirius turned quickly to Snape, who was staring at Lupin, who was in turn giving Snape a very nasty look.

"Surgery?" Sirius asked, sounding like a beater who'd been hit by one too many Bludgers during the game. "What did you have surgery for?"

"Because it would have been awfully difficult to take the bullet out himself." Snape answered quickly.

"Bullet!" Sirius cried in a sudden panic, grabbing Lupin by the shoulders, causing him to wince again at the sudden movement. "What bullet?"

"It's nothing, Sirius." Lupin managed to get out past his pain, the strained smile barely back in place. "Honestly, you're worse than my mum."

Sirius loosen his grip a good bit when he realized Lupin was in obvious pain from it. "Remus?" He asked a good bit calmer. "How did you get a bullet in you?"

"Honestly." Snape spat. "Is it really that hard to figure out, Black? Someone put it there."

Sirius turned his face to Snape. "Put it there?"

"Shot him, I believe is the muggle term for it." Snape offered. "Just like the dog...or the 'wolf' they thought he was."

Sirius's face paled as he turned slowly back to Lupin. "Sh....shot?" He stammered. "You were shot? Why? By who?"

"Sirius, it was an accident."

"Accident? Someone accidentally shot you?"

"Aimed the rifle right at him and accidentally pulled the trigger. Of course." Snape put in.

"Severus!" Lupin stated through gritted teeth. "Would you kindly butt out!"

Snape shrugged and stepped back.

Sirius pulled his friend back a few steppes as he stared him in the eyes. "Remus? What happened?"

"Sirius, I swear I'll tell you all about it later....."

"Now!" Sirius demanded.

"Later!" Lupin countered, meeting his stare with the same fierce expression. And so the stare down started. A hold-over from their canine natures, each challenging the other to look away first.

Suddenly a hand interposed itself in between them. Sirius was the first to look up and see the Headmaster standing next to them.

"Any problems, gentlemen?" He asked with a kind smile.

Lupin quickly recovered himself to get his information in before Sirius had a chance to start back on the who, what, and why of the shooting. Particularly the 'who' part.

"Professor Dumbledore, Severus and I believe we might have come up with a way to help Harry."

"And Remus was shot." Sirius put in quickly.

Dumbledore turned to Sirius, eyeing him for a moment, then turned his attention back to Lupin.

"Remus, I don't think we're going to get very far until Sirius has the situation explained to him."

Lupin sighed to himself, then turned an exasperated stare to his best friend. "I got shot. End of story." Lupin quickly turned back to Dumbledore. "Severus explained to me about the poison....."

"Hold on!" Sirius pulled Lupin back to face him. "What do you mean, 'end of story'? What kind of explanation is that?"

"It's not a very interesting story, Sirius."

"Try me."

Lupin sighed heavily. "Harry's uncle got a little exci........."

"Dursley!" Sirius shouted. "That pompous little.......DURSLEY did this to you?"

"It was an accident!" Lupin stated firmly.

"Snape said he pointed a weapon at you!"

"He was afraid, Sirius. You know what Harry's family is like."

Sirius pointed a shaking finger in Lupin face. His voice matching it. "Don't you ever mistakenly call those sorry excuses of muggles his family. I am his family now. He is never going back to those.....those lunatics. First they try to kill Harry. Now you."

"They were afraid, Sirius." Lupin replied, standing firm in the face of Sirius' venting rage.

"And you are too kind hearted, Remus. You always have been. You think the world is made up of nothing but good, kind-hearted people. Well, I know better. I've seen the people the world is made up of. And most of them are no better than that uncle of Harry's. Why can't you see that? Why don't you ever think to protect yourself? People are going to continue to hurt you, Remus, unless you learn......"

"That is enough, Black." Snape stated, stepping behind Lupin. "Lupin knows well enough how to take care of himself." Snape gave Sirius a small smile. "As for Potter's loving relatives, there's plenty of time to worry about them later....when we've had some time to think about it properly." 

"There'll be no 'thinking about it', Severus." Dumbledore stated, stepping up to the two. "You and Sirius are both to stay away from the Dursley's. Do you understand?"

"They shot Remus." Sirius fumed.

"And Remus says it was an accident."

Snape huffed.

Dumbledore turned a warning stare to Snape, then turned his attention back to Lupin. "Remus, you said something about having found a way to help Harry."

"Yes." Lupin replied, turning to Sirius for a moment. But little of the anger had left his expression. Sirius in turn was glancing at Snape, who had a pleased smile on his face. That worried Lupin, but he would have to think about it later. "Severus explained the poison to me and how it works. If we might sit down in your office, I'll explain our plan."

Dumbledore quickly noted how unsteady Lupin looked. Indeed the man looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh!" Dumbledore conceded. "My goodness, excuse me. Of course. Just follow me."

Sirius was quick to offer Remus an arm for support as the four started down the corridor. Snape obligingly stood aside. It was always the same rule Snape was expected to bend to. Lupin now had his friend beside him again. There was no longer a place for Snape there. It was a seemingly unwritten rule in their lives, softened slightly by the small, appreciative smile Lupin turned and gave to him as Sirius ushered him towards the stairs to the headmaster's office.

A few minutes later the four sat in Dumbledore's office as Lupin explained his idea. When he finished Dumbledore silently stared at him over the top of his spectacles for several moments before speaking.

"But you don't actually have the spell yet." He asked finally.

"No, sir." Lupin replied in a tired voice.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "What would you say is Harry's condition, Severus."

"The boy needs time to recover from the potions he's been given. In a few days he will likely be coherent. But it won't last long. Eventually the body will weaken again due to the constant fever. As the body weakens, it will become more susceptible to the poison until eventually he won't be strong enough to fight it any longer and he will die."

"How long?" Sirius asked uneasily.

Snape considered. "Three days. Four at the longest."

"Then gentlemen," Dumbledore stated, getting up from his chair, "I would say we have very little time to waste. Remus, we'll all meet in the library in thirty minutes and begin looking for your spell." 


	9. Chapter Nine: One's Life

A/N: Hi, I'm P.A.R.. *Others at the Addicted To Author's Notes meeting.* Hi, P.A.R..

Oh, look. P.A.R. has found something else she has no control over. Web-site crashes. This was ready to go up Monday night, folks. What can I say?

O.K.. I'm trying here, folks. But don't expect anything more until Friday. And there's a reason for that.

Not too much to say, so I'll get right to the author's notes.

Oh! One thing. That schedule of story releases last time? That was tentative.

HayleyHedwig11: SETTLE DOWN! Cut back on the caffeine. No more sugar! Oh, and here you go.

Silent Shadow: Awwwww. P.A.R. says thank you. I hope to be able to do some reading and reviewing during the holidays.

Anime Echo: 1) Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it. 2) What can I say? They're 'good' friends. And I did say earlier if you wanted to read more into it than is there, be my guest. 3) Well, you people get to read. I get to answer questions. It's sort of a trade off for what we each enjoy doing. If you don't want to bother with them, just skip to the story heading. I'm not the least offended.

Zimmy Russel: Goodness! That was long! I like it.

More you want. More you shall have. Enjoy!

What books have I published? Well....., this gets a bit complicated. You see, I can't tell you. And to understand that is going to take some explaining, so bare with me. I have something called 'intellectual property' written into my contract with my publisher. What does that mean? In short, that means that I'm not suppose to be doing this. If my publisher found out there would be some not so nice words used. (Not that I could sell any of this stuff anyway, because then we're talking 'infringement'. Still, they wouldn't be too happy to find out what I'm doing instead of working on stuff for them, you see?) But I was bored, and I have writers block on the story I am working on for them, and a friend suggested this might help. And where as it hasn't, it's been great fun for P.A.R.. This, people, by the way, is why I can't give out my e-mail address or really tell you anything about myself. And if anyone is running down the aisles in the book store looking for P.A.R. initials. Stop. You won't find me on anything recent. P.A.R.'s been doing a few other things lately that she unfortunately doesn't get paid for, ya' know?

So, you wanna be a writer? Child! What has possessed you?! We make no money. We get no respect. Oh, but you do get to go to some really fun conventions for free. But, honestly.....you wanna be a writer, I have one piece of advice.....well two.....three, really. First. Learn English. You can write horrible stuff, but if it's spelled right, you'll probably get published. Two, NETWORK! Go out and meet those other writers, agents, and publishers. Believe me, it's how I got published. I knew someone! Three, be independently wealthy.

By the way, it's 'dudet' actually, not dude. (Female.).

I hope you go back to Family Life. It's a good read.

Sirius is not having a good day, to be sure. 

The thing from Harry's POV was sort of an experiment. I stopped because it became too confusing and it wasn't helping the story that much.

Poor Uncle Vernon just isn't making anyone's Christmas card list this year.

Snape is simply playing by the rules set down a long time ago. Nobody said they were fair. Just 'the rules'.

About the baker. You'll have to go back to the Author's Notes of Chapter Six where all that was explained. If that doesn't make things clearer, ask again and I'll try to clear it up once more.

I love to mentor people. Have you written anything? But be forewarned. I don't review nice. I review honest.

Ostia: Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I am so pleased someone else likes my Remus/Severus relationship. It's so hard to ride the fine line between a really close friendship (no matter how little it shows sometimes) and the infamous 'slash'! I've been accused several times, both here and another website, that the relationship appears to be slash. No, no, people. P.A.R. is not writing slash right now, remember? 

Family Life is an epic. Take it from the person who wrote it. Oy!

Lesson Plans? You a teacher?

SEEKER_2000: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! You are now one of P.A.R.'s all time favorite reviewers! What praise!!! My goodness! (P.A.R. is now speechless.).

Coqui: I try. And thank you.

Marie Potter: Actually, you're second review came up as I posted the story. I did see it.

I have no problem with what you put down. In fact, I think it was a point that needed to be made since, as I said, people are to a point in the story that they are starting to make some very well thought-out, educated guesses. But Fever is completed, so I won't be using any ideas. But feel free to keep guessing. The only thing I have ever asked of my readers is if you think you know where the story is headed, wait for the last chapter and tell me then. Please don't spoil it for anyone else. So, still friends.

Abbsiegail: Cute name.

The Author's Notes at the beginning of Chapter Six had this explained briefly. If that doesn't do it for you, ask again and I'll try to explain it better. In all honestly, yes, it was a bit vague. But please keep in mind this story is a first draft with spell checking. Nothing more. So there are bound to be some continuity errors and such.

Lin-Z: You're in college? Just curious. I almost remember those days.

Anyway, Harry's back in this chapter and he'll be in most of the rest of them as well. So is Sirius. Matter of fact, they're pretty much your main characters after this.

Computer is much better. Thanks for asking. We didn't have to data dump. Well, not all of it.

Rupert Grint or Ronald Weasley: NO FAIR!!! I was working on that! Probably still put it in somewhere.

Silverfox: Awwwwww, one of my favorites.

Yes, poor Severus. Short end of the stick again. But Remus didn't just drop him. Remus wouldn't do that. But there certain rules they have to adhere to. 'Social' rules, if you like.

Yes, indeed! Sirius didn't promise, did he? Interesting, no?

Silver Star: English isn't your first language? I'm impressed. I know a lot of English speaking people who don't do as well with the language as you do. And thankyou thankyouthankyou. I'm very glad I managed to impress you so much.

Basillisk: Sorry. I can not do anything with e-mail for reasons listed in one of the answers above. But I usually will post on Wednesdays and Sundays, with the exception of this week, where the next post will be on Friday.

I am so glad you like the story.

Kiara L. Black: Ahhhh, she's back. Such a nice reviewer. P.A.R. needs more like you.

O.K.! The Family Life thing. Ummmmm, would you? I mean, not wanting to take up too much of your time. Maybe doing it in story arcs or so?

Thankyouthankyouthankyou.

Such a nice reviewer.

The Unicorn Whisperer: Air Sick bags, huh?

Actually, I'm not one to give things out, but trust me, if you can see the whole picture behind it, what Sirius does to them is much worse.

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Never lose that name.

I'm not sure. Was it 48 hours? Probably not.

Dumbledore's True Love: Awwwwww, another of P.A.R.'s favorites. 

THANK YOU! Another supporter of the Severus/Remus relationship. Yes!

Computer is recovering and doing better. Thank you.

Just right, huh? Have to try and do that again, I guess.

Juliana Black: What does BWA stand for?

Authors Alert, huh?

Oh, come on. Ron isn't that bad! He was pretty good in the first book.

Reviews are as of 12172001.

O.K.. Just a personal note. P.A.R. is looking for Wolf Of Solitude. I didn't insult, scare, or just generally run you off, did I? Haven't heard from you in a while. Hope every thing's O.K..

On with the story.

Chapter Nine: One's Life 

Over the next several days, true to Snape's assessment of the poison's progress, Harry seemed to improve once all potions were stopped. He was only given things to eat and drink, but nothing else. By the third day Harry was sitting up in his bed, talking with Sirius, who had been given time off from the library to spend with Harry to help keep his mind off the poison. Harry asked a lot of questions about what was going on, but Sirius skillfully evaded most of them. He didn't want to say anything about Remus' plan any sooner than he had to. There was, of course, no way to evade telling Harry the truth about what had been done to him. But Sirius felt his godson took the news of having been poisoned better than most would have. And for the most part Harry's outlook seemed fairly optimistic. He saw his improvement as his fighting the poison, and Sirius did nothing to discount his believe.

For the others part, Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore spent every spare moment they had in the library looking for a spell that would suit their need. Snape kept a close watch on Lupin and steadfastly made him take breaks ever hour or so as his doctor had instructed. If Lupin so much as winced, Snape began badgering him about pushing himself too hard, and how he wasn't doing anyone any good if he didn't allow the wound to heal properly. 

Finally, simply to put an end to Snape's near-constant vigilance of him in the library, which was beginning to pray on his nerves, Lupin retired to his bed with a stack of books, swearing to be good and to take his regular breaks every hour on the hour. But Lupin soon found that even his new tactic didn't rid him of Snape's vigilance completely. Every night Snape came to Lupin's quarters with a list of spells, which they spent several more hours discussing. 

All in all, Lupin didn't find the diversion from his book-browsing all that unwelcome. It was a enjoyable change of pace after reading spells all day and pleasantly reminded Lupin of their school days when he would sit with his new-found friend in the shade of the trees by the lake and for hours spar over the merits of their respective interests.

On the afternoon of the fourth day, Harry was greeted by Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin, coming into his room. Not one of them looked as though they had anything good to say. Harry stared in puzzlement at the worried faces around his bed, finally turning to his godfather, who sat on the bed next to him.

"This isn't going to be good, is it?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius didn't answer. Instead he turned to Snape.

"As I am sure Black has explained to you, Potter," the potions master began, "we discerned the purpose of the poison. In short, anything we give you that should be a cure, the poison turns into another poison. Based on this theory, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Black, and myself, feel that perhaps the only way to beat this poison is to play it off of itself. To give you a potion that should be poison and hope that the original poison will act as it has with all the others. Hence, the original poison you were given should take the poison we give you and alter its properties. Reverse them, so that it will, in fact, become a cure."

Harry stared mutely at Snape, then turned slowly to Sirius, squeezing his hand as Harry held tightly onto it.

Sirius turned to his godson. "Do you understand what Professor Snape is proposing, Harry?"

Harry slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving Sirius' concerned expression.

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore put in quickly, "We wouldn't consider doing this without your agreeing to it."

Harry kept staring at Sirius. "I...I need to think about it. I mean, isn't there...."

"Unfortunately, Potter," Snape stated shortly, "time is a luxury you no longer have."

"What do you mean?"

"The poison has been in your body for longer than is safe, in my opinion. With each unsuccessful attempt to find a cure, the original poison has fed off the reactions of the others to weaken your body. At this point there is a very good chance that on its own it could effectively kill you."

"Couldn't it have done that from the beginning?"

"By itself? No. The poison depends on those around the affected person to do just what they would normally. Give the stricken person 'cures', which it turns into poisons and uses to weaken the body's own defenses. When the body is weakened enough, the poison, not terribly strong on its own, then has the opportunity to kill its victim. Providing one of the other 'cures' doesn't do the job first. So far you've been very lucky. You've survived our attempts to cure you. But time has unfortunately run out." 

Snape reached behind him and produced a large goblet. He held it out to Harry, who drew back from it, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Wh...what? Now!?" Harry stammered, looking anxiously about at the faces in the room.

"I did say time was growing short, Potter." Snape repeated.

"But...but I haven't even had time to think about this." Harry stated, the panic in his voice rising at an alarming rate. "This is my life, we're talking about."

"You want something to think about, Potter?" Snape stated with a sneer he barely hid. "Try this. If you take the potion, we have no guarantee if you will live or die. Don't take it, and I'll give you one."

Harry stared at the pre-offered cup again, the drew back slightly, turning to Sirius, whose hand he was now squeezing tightly in his own.

"The decision has to be yours alone, Harry." Sirius replied quietly to his godson's unspoken plea.

Harry turned his eyes back to the cup, his grip on Sirius' hand tightening further.

It was Professor Dumbledore who finally broke the stalemate. "Perhaps we can give Harry a little time, Severus." He suggested kindly. "It is, after all, a most difficult decision."

"Time is very short, Headmaster." Snape nearly hissed at the old wizard. "The longer we delay, the less chance this will work."

"Five minutes, Severus?" Dumbledore plead on Harry's behalf.

Snape turned to Harry. "Five minutes, Potter. Every second past that works against you. Even now the original poison is gaining strength by weakening your body. And strength is what you are going to need if this is going to work."

"Strength?"

"To fight your way back, Potter."

"Back from what?"

Snape sighed in exasperation. There was so little time and the boy insisted on every detail. Ones that wouldn't matter to him one way or the other in the end.

"In order for the cure to work, Potter, the original poison must be driven out of your body. The only way this particular poison can be purged is of its own accord once it has done its work."

Harry paused as understanding dawned over his face. "It has to kill me."

"Precisely."

"I have to die for this to work?"

Harry looked around anxiously for an answer. But no one offered one. Finally Harry's gaze settled once more on his godfather.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius hesitated slightly in his answer, then forced a reassuring smile. "We have a plan to keep that from happening, Harry. Don't worry."

"What plan? Snape says I have to die. Dead is dead, Sirius."

"No. The poison has to believe you are dead. Once it senses the body it's in is dead, it neutralizes and becomes harmless. We've come up with a spell that should fool the poison into thinking you're dead. But we can't invoke it until you are actually at the point of death. But once the spell is in place, it'll be a simple matter to wait for the poison to neutralize and then revive you."

Harry paused, staring at his bed sheets. Slowly he turned his eyes to Dumbledore.

"I still would like a little time to think about this. Please."

Snape was at his limit. "Headmaster. There's no time for...."

"You gave Harry five minutes, Severus." Dumbledore reminded him. "They are not yet up."

Snape started to say something, then placed the goblet on the tray-table by Harry's bed and turned and abruptly left the room. Dumbledore gave Harry a kindly smile and began ushering the others out of the room. Sirius gave his godson a quick wink as he got up off the bed. 

"I'll be just outside, Harry."

But Harry quickly reached up and took his hand again. "Sirius?"

Sirius turned back to his godson.

"Please stay." Harry whispered, gripping his hand tighter.

Sirius stood patiently by Harry's bed as he watched the others leave. As soon as the door closed he seated himself back on the side of Harry's bed.

With a loving caress he brushed a bit of hair back from Harry's face. "What is it you need, Harry?"

"You here." Harry mumbled in a small voice, embarrassed to admit to how badly he simply wanted his godfather with him right then. Somehow just the touch of Sirius' hand seemed to help calm some of his fears.

Sirius gave him a comforting smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Harry." He promised him. "Not if you don't want me to."

Harry raised his eyes to meet his godfather's. "I also need to know, Sirius, is everything they told me the truth?"

Sirius' expression suddenly shifted to a more solemn one before he slowly nodded his head. "I'm afraid it is, Harry."

Harry's gaze shifted as it traveled slowly back over to the cup sitting on the table where Snape left it.

Sirius tugged lightly on his hand, now wrapped protectively in both of his.

Harry turned back to him.

"I know it's a frightening thing, Harry." He said, his pure devotion to his godson evident in his expression. "I wish more than anything else I could tell you 'you don't have to do this. We'll find another way'." Tears were filling his eyes now, threatening to spill over. "But there isn't one. We've looked for days. This seems to be our best chance. Our only chance."

Harry pulled himself up against his godfather, burrowing as deeply into the material of his robes as he could until he could hear Sirius' own frightened heartbeat against his chest.

"Is the spell going to work?" He asked in a anxious whisper.

For a moment Sirius didn't answer, giving Harry pause to think Sirius hadn't heard him. But then he heard his godfather's voice.

"There is a danger, Harry." Sirius said in an equally low whisper, his hand gently caressing his godson's hair. "I won't lie to you about that either. The spell may not work. Things can go wrong with it. But we'll do everything we can to keep you alive. You know that. I'll fight to keep you with me."

Harry crawled deeper into his godfather's protective, loving embrace, still staring at the cup on the table as a shudder ran through his thin body.

"Sirius, I'm scared." Harry whispered in a very small, frightened tone.

Sirius leaned over and wrapped his arms tighter about his godson, laying his head over Harry's. "You'd be a raving lunatic if you weren't, Harry."

Harry allowed himself to stay in the warm, shielding embrace of his godfather's arms for a few seconds more before pulling back very slightly as he turned to look up at him.

"You'll stay?" A stream of tears were silently falling down his cheeks.

Sirius smiled at Harry, then got up and repositioned himself so that he was now sitting behind him on the bed. Wrapping his arms about his godson, Sirius pulled the small, thin body into his lap and up into his arms. He lightly kissed Harry on the head as he tightened his hold on the frail, shaking body in his arms. He couldn't believe in such a short time how much work the poison had done on Harry's body, until it now felt as thin and light in his arms as someone who had been starved for weeks.

"I'll never leave you, Harry." Sirius whispered in his ear. "I'll be right here. Right here with you through it all."

Harry relaxed as much as he could in the protective cocoon, his frightened eyes still riveted on the cup sitting so innocently on the table.

"Sirius, will it hurt?" Harry asked, his voice shaking just slightly as he fought to control it.

Sirius laid his head against his godson's. He had never in his whole life felt more helpless than he did at that moment. "No." He whispered back. "The poison is painless."

"What'll happen?"

Now it was Sirius who was fighting to keep his voice steady. "Snape says it will be just as if you were falling asleep. You won't feel a thing."

Harry put up one last attempt to fight back his fear, but it finally broke free as he curled his body up into Sirius' arms, his tears coming in a flood now past frightened sobs.

"Sirius, I'm scared." He cried, burying his tear streaked face in the crook of Sirius' arm as he clung tightly to it. "I'm so scared."

Sirius wrapped his other arm about his godson's shaking body and held him tightly against his own. The muffled cries nearly broke Sirius' own resolve. But he knew there was no way he could protect Harry from this. So instead he gave him the only thing he could.

"I know you're frightened, Harry. You have every right to be. But know I'll be here. I won't leave you. I swear that to you. Not for a minute. Not for a second. I'll stay right here."

Sirius sat for a few minutes on the bed, holding his godson, grateful that Snape didn't come running through the door at that moment holding a clock up for them to see and yelling about the time. But finally Harry seemed to regain control of his emotions again, fighting his fears back as he wiped the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Not being very brave, am I?" He asked.

Sirius gave him a comforting smile. "I doubt a full grown wizard would take this any better, Harry." He replied. "I know I wouldn't."

Harry's eyes slowly traveled back to the cup on the table next to them.

Sirius followed his stare. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, brushing a bit of damp hair away from his eyes.

Harry stared at the cup for a few more seconds, then nodded. "Yeah."

Sirius leaned over and picked up the cup that was just barely within his reach. Holding it in his hand, he held it up to Harry.

"Ok?"

Harry reached up with trembling hands and took the cup from Sirius, who still never completely let go of it until the last second. Harry couldn't help but think of how strange it seemed to him that the person he loved the most in the world would be sitting next to him now, handing him a cup of poison. But he was also grateful for it. For somehow, having the cup delivered by Sirius' hand didn't seem as frightening to him. Harry turned back to Sirius one more time, meeting his eyes.

"You won't leave me?"

"Never." Sirius promised.

Turning back to the cup, Harry stared at the light green liquid. It seemed to swirl around in the cup of its own volition. Harry thought it looked something like the contents of a pensive, with the exception of the green coloring.

But the fear was starting to come back with a vengeance now. Harry forced it back down. He wouldn't let Sirius see him collapse into tears again. But he knew if he didn't do something he was going to lose the battle with his emotions.

Harry turned once more to look at his godfather's face. Nothing but an unconditional love stared back down at him from the pale blue eyes as Sirius gave him a small smile.

Harry leaned back against his godfather's chest, laying his cheek against it. A warm, gentle hand wrapped itself about the side of his head.

For a few precious moments Harry let himself just lay contently in the feel of his godfather's love. For those few invaluable seconds, he felt safe and secure. Like nothing in the world could touch him.

He knew time was growing short, but Sirius gratefully said nothing. He wasn't going to rush him, or force him in any way to do this any sooner than he was ready. Harry firmly believed Sirius would have sat there all night without saying a word to him if Harry chose to let the moment drag out that long.

But there was no point in that. As Snape had said, taking the potion at least gave him a chance. Not taking it gave him none at all.

Harry slowly brought the cup to his lips. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. Leave it to Snape not to bother making it at least taste better than it looked.

Harry looked up at is godfather one last time.

"I love you, Sirius." He whispered. 

With one decisive movement, he brought the cup to his lips and drank it down.

It seemed to take forever to drain the cup. But as soon as he drank the last of it, a hand reached up and took the cup slowly from him and set it back on the table.

Harry quickly found himself drawn back into the strong, protective embrace as Sirius laid his lips against his godson's ear.

"I love you too, Harry." He whispered.

For what seemed an eternity Harry lay in Sirius's arms, trying not to concentrate on the feelings within his own body. Instead he tried concentrating on Sirius' heartbeat, but soon found that did little to settle his nerves. The heartbeat under his ear was beating far faster than the slow, steady, comforting sound he was looking for.

Finally, unable to stand waiting any longer, Harry shifted slightly in Sirius arms. "When will it happen?" He asked quietly.

"Soon." Came the soft answer.

"Will it be quick?"

"It should be."

Harry shifted back to his former position. 

With his head back against Sirius' chest, Harry went back to listening to the heartbeat. It had slowed slightly now and the sound was more rhythmic and carried with it a sort of lulling sensation.

"Harry?" 

He heard a voice calling to him. But it seemed impossibly far away. He tried to answer, but it just seemed to take too much effort. So instead he settled for making some small sound in his throat.

"You do something for me, all right?"

Harry made the sound again.

"I want you to listen for my voice, Harry. Always listen for it, and come towards it, all right? Do you understand? Follow my voice."

Harry felt himself nod slightly.

"Only my voice, Harry. No one elses. OK?"

"OK." Harry felt himself slurring out the word.

"And you remember to fight."

Harry nodded again. Actually, at that moment, the last thing he felt like doing was fighting. The comforting sound of the heartbeat was slowing now. It wasn't the slow steady rhythm anymore. Now it sounded as though ever beat was just a fraction of a second slower than the one before it. He didn't find the sound very comforting anymore. But it didn't seem to matter either. He was simply too tired now to even concentrate on it. He was grateful for whatever was holding him up. He relaxed against the strong hold, feeling it tighten about him slightly.

The last thing he remembered was hearing a soft, distant cry of despair and feeling the warm, protective cocoon around him begin to shake.

Snape burst back into the room, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey close behind.

"Time is up, Potte...."

But even Snape stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

Harry lay motionless, wrapped tightly in the arms of his godfather, who held him as though he feared the entire world was coming to try and take Harry from him.

Very slowly Sirius raised his tear stained face to Snape.

Snape seemed cautious about approaching the man sitting on the bed as he remained standing near the door.

"When did he take the potion?" He asked.

Sirius lower his head again over Harry's still one. "A few moments ago." He replied past a choked whisper. "A minute. Maybe two."

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and checked the piece of parchment hanging over Harry's bed.

"His vital signs are growing very weak. We have to cast the spell soon."

"Not until he's nearly gone." Snape warned. "Otherwise we'll never get the poison out of his system. And we won't likely get another chance at this."

The group stood nervously watching the writing constantly changing over the piece of parchment. Only Sirius seemed oblivious to it as he sat on the bed with his eyes closed, gently rocking his godson in his arms, whispering, it seemed, a none stop litany in the boy's ear.

Madam Pomfrey turned back to Dumbledore after a few more seconds ticked by.

"Much longer and he'll be dead."

Snape and Dumbledore took positions on either side of Harry's bed. They quickly recited the spell, then stepped back to allow Madam Pomfrey to observe the parchment again.

After several extremely tense and silent moments, the nurse declared that the body was showing no further signs of the poison, which had apparently neutralized.

With her pronouncement, Snape and Dumbledore quickly resumed their positions and performed the second spell to revive Harry.

As they spoke the last part of the spell, they both turned to Madam Pomfrey, who was staring intently at the parchment.

"Well?" Snape hissed after a few minutes.

But Madam Pomfrey seemed to ignore him as she continued to stare at the parchment.

The silence seemed to attracted Sirius' attention, who stopped his endless litany and turned a worried glance at the nurse.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

The nurse turned a paled face to the Headmaster. "Something is wrong, Albus." She whispered.

"Wrong?"

"The spell doesn't seem to be working. He's slipping further."

Sirius pulled up slightly, looking hurriedly at the faces about the room, finally settling on Dumbledore's.

"What's wrong?" He demanded. "What's happened?"

Dumbledore took a few steppes towards the bed as Sirius followed every movement with a frightened understanding dawning on his face before Dumbledore said a word.

"The spell failed, Sirius. We knew that was a possibility." He turned sadly to the boy laying in Sirius' arms. "He's dieing."

Sirius reacted to the pronouncement with a terrified but steadfast determination.

Pulling Harry's limp form up in his arms he began to whisper to his litany again in a rush of words.

"Harry. Harry, listen to me. Listen to my voice. You remember what I told you? You have to fight now. You have to listen to me. You have to fight. Please. You don't want to die. I know you don't. Just listen to me. Follow my voice. Harry!"


	10. Chapter Ten: The Ones You Love

A/N: O.K., folks, how about this for an author's note. There are no author's notes this time around. All answers and thank yous that would have gone here will be included in Sunday's posting.

WHY? You may well ask. Well, people, that's because this is a special posting. You might note I posted off schedule this week and I said there was a reason for it. Some of you may have thought it was because the computer was still sick.. Well, no. There was another reason.

You see, people, the special posting is because today is a special day for someone. It's somebody's birthday. A unique individual. A charismatic personality. A truly awe inspiring human being. In fact, every time I see one of her reviews, I go "Awwwwww". Yes, an exceptional, matchless, irreplaceable person.

UNICORN WHISPERER! IT"S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now, people, you all have Unicorn Whisperer to thank for this extra posting.

Hand in the back? Yes? Oh, you again. Yes? What is it?

*Ms. P.A.R.? You said two postings a week. We've only had one this week, so 

technically, this isn't an extra posting.*

Sit down!

All right......, so 'technically' it's not extra. But it is early....sort of. Or, if you want to side with that person in the back row, it's really late (seeing as Wednesday's was Sunday's and today's is.....well.....). Anyway, Happy Birthday, Unicorn Whisperer!

On with the story. 

Chapter Ten: The Ones You Love

Harry stood in what appeared to him to be a very large white room, but one that didn't seem to have any visible walls. Looking about he realized with a growing unease that he seemed to be completely alone. Everything around him was absolute silence. But slowly, from somewhere very far away he thought he could just barely hear a voice. But the sound was so muffled, he could make out what it was saying.

"Harry."

Harry spun about at the sound of his name. The sudden noise sounded like a sudden clap of thunder in the eerie stillness.

Looking for where the voice had come from, Harry found himself now facing two people he didn't think he would ever fail to recognize, even if he had never seen anything of them that he remembered but pictures.

"Mum!" He cried happily. "Dad!"

James Potter gave his son a warm smile. The woman standing at his side positively beamed at the recognition from her son.

Harry saw his father lift his head slightly, as though his attention was suddenly caught by something.

"Do you hear that?" His father asked.

"Hear what?" Harry asked. "Dad, where am I?" He asked abruptly, losing interest quickly in whatever his father was listening to. "How can you and Mum be here? What's going on?"

Harry took a step towards his parents, but they quickly stepped back.

"Listen, Harry." His father stated sternly. "Listen for the sound. You'll hear it if you try."

"Dad, I don't care about any sound. What does it matter?"

A stricken look appeared on his mother's face at his words. "Oh, Harry. It matters a great deal. Listen to your father. Try and hear the voice. Please. It's very important."

"What voice?"

"Listen..." His mother told him with a gentle smile, "and you'll hear it."

Harry sighed in exasperation. He was standing in front of his parents and all they could do was chatter on about some noise. But it seemed important to them, so he tried. Closing his eyes, he listened very hard. From some distance behind him he heard the sound he had heard before. A bit louder, but still very far away.

"You hear it now?" His father asked.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Tears were forming in them now. "That's Sirius' voice." He whispered.

James smiled at his son. "And you remember what he told you to do."

Harry looked in the direction the voice was coming from. It led him away from his parents.

"He told me to follow it." Harry replied solemnly.

"That's what you have to do, Harry." His mother said kindly. "Follow Sirius' voice."

Harry turned quickly back to his parents. "But...."

Lily stared back at her son, tears glistening in her emerald eyes. "You can't stay, Harry. Not now. You still have so much to do with your life." She paused as she forced a smile to her lips. "You go back to Sirius. He'll take good care of you. I know he will. And he'll love you as much as we would have." 

"But Mum....Dad..." Harry pleaded.

"Listen to Sirius, son. He needs you. You do like he told you and follow his voice. We'll see you again someday. I promise. But not now. You live your life. And make it a long and happy one."

Harry turned to the ground, wiping a tear back. More than anything he wanted to stay with his parents. He listened to the voice calling his name again. The pain in it was almost tangible to him now, growing in it's desperation for every call he didn't answer.

"Go on, Harry." His mother told him soothingly. "It'll be all right. You'll see."

"And Harry," His father called to him with a grin as Harry took the first hesitant step in the direction of the voice, "you tell that stupid old dog we know what he's up to. And we couldn't be happier about it. OK? You remember to tell him that for us. It's very important."

"I will, Dad." Harry replied quietly. "I'll tell him."

Harry took a few more steps towards the sound of the voice. He turned once more to look at his parents. "I love you , Mum and Dad." He whispered.

James and Lily smiled at their son. "You know we love you, Harry." They both answered. "We always will. 

"Now go, Harry." Lily told her son. "You don't have much time."

Harry turned and started toward the voice again. When he turned one last time to look for his parents, they were gone.

He knew the decision had been made now. There was no turning back and no point in delaying it. He took off at a run, calling Sirius' name as he ran through the white void. 

But as he ran a sudden pain caught him in his chest. He collapsed to his knees. The pain started to spread through his body. His mother had warned him that he didn't have much time. Something must have gone wrong. He had waited too long. Now what was going to happen? His parents were gone. What was he suppose to do? He tried to get to his feet but found he could hardly move at all from the pain. He tried to cry out, to tell Sirius he needed help, but found he suddenly couldn't breath. Panic began to tighten it's grip on him as he lay on the ground, paralyzed by the ache in his chest. He closed his eyes tightly against the pain, tried to focus on breathing. If he could just take one breath the pain would lessen, he told himself. Just one.

Abruptly Harry found himself seized by a coughing fit. Although not what he had hoped for, Harry took full advantage of it, gasping for air in between each cough as he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. But suddenly the coughing stopped, and again he found he couldn't breath. But this time he realized it was because someone was stopping him. Someone was holding his nose closed, not allowing him to breath in. A sudden pressure forced itself into his mouth and down into his lungs. This is what must have started the coughing fit before, Harry thought, for he suddenly felt another seize hold of him. He forced himself over on his side, trying to get the hand to let go of his nose. To let him breath.

"Harry!"

With a rush of relief Harry recognized his godfather's voice. It sounded as frightened as Harry had ever heard it, urgently calling his name over and over. Harry turned back to the sound of Sirius' voice. He had to hold onto that. To let Sirius know he heard him. He had to get away from wherever he was.

Harry barely managed to get Sirius' name out past another coughing fit. But as soon as he said the name he felt his upper body grabbed in a tight hug and heard Sirius practically scream his name out in joy. He tried again. This time the name was easier to say and the coughing fit lessened a bit. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes. The first sight that greeted him was the heavily distressed expression of his godfather. But as soon as he noticed that Harry had opened his eyes, a warm, grateful smile formed across his lips that spread quickly to his tear-filled eyes. Harry managed the smallest smile for Sirius. He choked out his name again, pleased at the reaction the effort got from his godfather, who cried out his name again as he hugged him.

The smile on Harry's face grew as he bask in the warmth of Sirius' embrace. He had never doubted Sirius cared about him. But he was just now beginning to realize how very much he was truly loved.

Madam Pomfrey quickly peeled Sirius away from his godson.

"Let me check him, Black." She stated firmly. "The poor boy isn't out of the woods yet."

Sirius allowed Madam Pomfrey to lay Harry back on the bed, but he never relinquished his hold on his godson's hand.

Whatever the nurse was doing, it hurt. Harry moaned slightly. But he immediately felt a slight pressure on his hand as Sirius gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know he wasn't far away. Harry tightened his grip a little, giving his hand a slight pull. He wanted his godfather back. He wanted to be able to see him.

Finally Madam Pomfrey stepped back, allowing Sirius to take his post again on the side of Harry's bed.

Harry gave him a tired smile as Sirius sat down, then quickly pulled against him, still holding tightly onto Sirius' hand.

Everyone in the room waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey's final pronouncement on Harry's state of health. She watched the piece of parchment above his bed a few moments longer, then turned back to the group with a pleased smile. "It would seem that the poison is neutralized. Harry should recover just fine, but he will need to stay in the infirmary for a few days yet. Visits will have to be restricted." She added sternly, directing the last part mostly at Sirius.

Sirius gave Harry's hand a little tug. "Bet we can work around that, hey?"

Harry gave Sirius another tired smile, settling himself back down on his pillow. 

Sirius tug on his hand again. "You won, Harry." He whispered to him. "It's all over now. And you won. In a few days you'll be better and we can go home."

Home? Harry wondered where home would be now. Surely it couldn't be with Sirius. He was still a wanted man. And aside from Sirius there was only one other place he could go. Harry felt a heavy weight suddenly settle on him. One that stole any happiness from his thoughts as surely as a Dementor could have done. The pain and the loneliness of the thought coursed through his body until it reached his eyes. He could feel the tears brimming over and rolling down his cheeks.

"Harry?" A concerned voice asked as a hand quickly wiped the tears away.

Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius staring down at him past a worried expression. 

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry pulled as hard as he could on Sirius' hand, pulling him down to him as he whispered. "Home."

Sirius pulled back up, staring back at his godson. He all to clearly understood Harry's fear now.

"We're not sending you back to the Dursley's, Harry." Sirius said quietly. "Maybe we'll send you to stay with Remus for a while. Or you can stay here at the castle. Some place that's safe. Where I could come and visit you. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

Far from being thrilled, Harry had to admit the offer sounded better than going back to the Dursley's. He managed a small smile past his tears.

Sirius patted his hand. "That's better. Now rest. You've had an awful long day." He added with a grin.

Sirius stayed seated on the edge of Harry's bed while he listened to the others discussing what to do next. The general course of the conversation seemed to focus around where it was best for Harry to stay. As the conversation went on and ideas were thrown back and forth, Sirius simply shook his head and turned back to his godson. He favored the idea of the castle himself. There he would be free to visit Harry without putting anyone else in danger with his presence, such as he would if Harry were to go live with Remus. He would also be assured of Harry's safety, and know that he was being taken care of properly when he couldn't be there.

Sirius' attention was snapped away from the conversation when Harry shifted slightly in the bed. He quickly turned to his godson.

"You OK?" He asked quietly.

Harry nodded. He was watching the others as well, listening to the banter. 

"Why can't I stay here?" He asked.

"That's what they're trying to decide, Harry." Sirius replied. "Dumbledore'll make the best decision. You'll see. Do you need anything?"

Harry shook his head, continuing to listen to the others. 

Sirius turned his attention back to them as well. Throughout the past several minutes, Harry had held tightly onto Sirius' hand, refusing to let go. But slowly Sirius became aware of the pressure lessening as the grip slackened. He turned back to Harry, smiling slightly as he watched his godson's features relaxing.

He tugged gently on Harry's hand. "Tired?" He asked.

Harry didn't respond.

Sirius turned around on the bed, a slight tone of concern edging his voice. "Harry?"

Still Harry didn't respond.

"Harry!" This time Sirius was shouting his godson's name as he shook him. 

The others suddenly stopped talking. Madam Pomfrey was the first to Harry's bedside followed quickly by Dumbledore.

"What's wrong?" Sirius stated as the nurse looked Harry over. "What's happened to him?"

Madam Pomfrey checked the parchment. "I....I'm not sure. It's...it's as though the poison were back, attacking his body."

Snape quickly came forward and began to check the boy. "Not the original poison, Madam Pomfrey." He stated quickly. A look of genuine concern showed across his face as he stood up again and faced the nurse. "I...I hadn't considered the possibility of this."

Sirius was practically beside himself. "This? What 'this'? What's happened to my godson!?"

Snape turned to Sirius. "We gave Potter a poison in the hopes the original poison would reverse its effects and turn it into a cure instead. That is, in fact, what it did. The poison reacted with the original poison and became the cure for it. However, Potter's body was already weakened to the point of death. Thankfully you were able to revive him and allow the cure to neutralize the poison. Hence the original poison was then out of his system. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the body to counter-act the second poison when the original poison's effects on it were reversed."

"The poison we gave him," Sirius whispered, "turned back into a poison."

"That is correct."

Sirius glanced quickly at Harry. "What will it do to him?"

"Eventually? Kill him." Snape answered, a slight tremor in his voice.

Sirius turned back to Snape. "An antidote! You have to have an antidote!" He pleaded.

"Yes, there's an antidote,." Snape stated quickly. "But I didn't bring it here. I didn't anticipate the need for it."

Sirius suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Snape by the robes. "Where is it!?" He yelled.

"It's in my office."

Sirius turned for the door, but Snape grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"You don't understand." He hissed. "There's not enough time."

"How much?" Sirius asked hurriedly, pulling against Snape's hold on his robes.

Snape looked back at Harry. "Five minutes."

"What am I looking for?"

"A small glass bottle of blue liquid.. Top shelf behind my desk. It should be the only one sitting there. But you could never get to my office in the dungeons and make it back here in time, Black. No man could run that fast."

"No." Sirius replied, yanking his robed out of Snape's grasp. "No man."

As Snape watched, Sirius took a long leap toward the door. But instead of hands, two paws hit the floor as the great black dog bounded out the door of the infirmary.

Snape checked the clock on the wall, shaking his head. "He can't do it." He stated solemnly. "There simply isn't enough time."

Dumbledore came up behind Snape, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I suppose it depends on what you're fighting for, Severus, on how hard you'll try."

Sirius ran as fast as he believed he ever had through the corridors. He remembered how many hours he, James, Remus, and Peter had spent searching for secret passages. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would come to depend on that knowledge for something so important. He skidded to a stop in front of a wall hanging. Grabbing the bottom left corner in his teeth he tugged sharply on it, the disappeared through the door that materialized in the stone behind it. The passage took him down a steep, spiraling incline that opened on the ground floor. The passage had been a favorite for him and James as a way to beat everyone else to the great hall for dinner. 

Running across the open entrance hall, Sirius flew down the stairs that led to the dungeon. He knew he was making good time. It had probably taken him just a little over a minute to get to the bottom of the passage. It would take another minute to get into Snape's office and get the antidote, two minutes to get back up to the infirmary....

Sirius was still figuring his time when he reached Snape's office and transformed back. He reached for the handle and turned it. And suddenly he froze.

Locked.

Sirius absolutely howled in frustration.

He tried the handle again several times. The lock held. Reaching into his robes out of habit, Sirius managed to stop himself just in time.

If he used his wand, the ministry would know. Tracing him would be as easy as following a map. But if he didn't, there was no other way to get into Snape's office in time

Sirius considered the dilemma for only a few seconds before finally pulling his wand out and pointing it at the lock. He quickly spoke the spell and the door blasted open, nearly coming off the hinges as it did so.

The large black dog bolted through the smoke to the back of the office. There on the top shelf sat the antidote, just as Snape had described it. Sirius grabbed the bottle in his mouth and charged out of the office, heading back for the stairs. Within seconds he was headed back up the passageway. Just over a minute later he was running back down the corridor towards the infirmary.

At the door Sirius paused and listened. But the only voices he heard were those that he expected. Transforming back, he stumbled into the room, completely out of breath and handed the bottle to Snape, who wasted no time in giving the antidote to Harry.

"Any trouble?" Lupin asked, letting Sirius lean on him a he fought to stand up.

"Snape's door was locked." Sirius gave a breathless reply.

"And?"

"And now he needs a new one." 

Lupin looked horrified. "You used your wand!? Sirius!" Lupin turned to Dumbledore, but the old wizard had overheard their conversation.

"Sirius, you know what's going to happen." Dumbledore stated firmly. "You have to leave. Ministry wizards could be here at any minute."

"They can't apparate into the castle itself. That gives me some time."

"And once they're in the castle it'll be nearly impossible for you to get out. They'll seal every entrance."

"I can't leave until I know that Harry's all right."

Snape turned back to them. "And that could take several minutes, Black. Nor do I believe the ministry will be inclined to allow you to wait while you see if your beloved godson will recover."

"Sirius, he's right." Lupin stated. "Go back to where you stay. I'll come as soon as there's news. All right?"

Sirius stared at his friend. Above everything else, he felt he had to be there when Harry woke.

"What about Snuffles? I could sit on Fudge's lap and he wouldn't recognize me."

"They'll be suspicious, Sirius." Dumbledore replied. "You could very well lose the one advantage you have. Now, I'm sorry. But I think Harry will understand."

"I have to know if he's all right." Sirius pleaded. "Just that."

Snape turned back to him. "Then you can leave, Black. We administered the antidote in time. Potter will recover."

Sirius turned to him, studying him carefully. But Snape met his stare without so much as a blink.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore stated more firmly. "Go!"

The anguish in Sirius' face was still evident in that of the dog as he transformed. With one last look at the still figure of his godson laying on the bed, Sirius ran for the door and disappeared.

Lupin turned to Snape.

"Was what you told him the truth?" He asked quietly.

"It accomplished it's purpose." Snape replied solemnly.

"Was it the truth?" Lupin repeated.

"We'll know shortly."

Snape was still checking Harry along with Madam Pomfrey when the ministry wizards came to the door a few minutes later. Madam Pomfrey was her usual stern self about allowing them into the ward, explaining that she had an extremely sick patient who needed rest and quiet. And after much debate, one ministry member was allowed in to search the entire ward on his own.

Several hours later, after a lengthy questioning by the ministry, Lupin was allowed to leave the castle. He hurried down to the gates of Hogwarts, then apparated to Hogsmeade. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Ones You Love-Part T...

A/N: O.K., guys, you know the drill. Don't like 'em, skip to the chapter heading. But this is my entertainment and I'm not giving it up. And you will miss some possibly useful information this time.

Useful Information: These are tentative posting dates, baring unforeseen circumstances. Which simply means if I miss for any reason, I can blame it on almost anything.

Fever-Chapter Eleven: December 23, 2001

Diamond: December 24, 2001

Fever-Chapter Twelve-December 26, 2001

A Dog's Day: December 30, 2001

I usually do not post until after 6:00PM, but before 10:00PM, EST.

Now, for the rest of you that stuck with me through that, read on. These, by the way, are Chapter Nine and Chapter Ten answers and thank yous together.

Hayleyhedwig 11: I missed something in your last review I wanted to respond to. About those 'evil smurfs', dear? Did I mention I'm a fully fledged member of S.M.U.R.F. (Society To Mush Ugly Repulsive Fairy Folk). You might want to rethink that strategy. Besides, I posted, didn't I?

Why is Snape getting on your nerves? He's just being 'Snape'. Poor Snape.

Hermione Gulliver: Sorry you were sick. Hope you're feeling better for the holidays.

I'm glad you liked Chapter Nine.

Merry Christmas.

VMR: I'm glad you liked Chapter Nine. Ten was my personal favorite. And thank you as always.

Leandra: Sure you do! Say more! Rattle on for pages! P.A.R. won't mind.

I've been writing for years. I never get bored with it.

I have several more stories in the works. Two more new ones coming out before the end of the year. Check the schedule above.

SEEKER 2000: Ohhhhhhhh.......! Thank you!

Wyltk: WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!! You people can't send me to my room! Only I get to do that! Bad Wyltk! Bad! Bad! Bad! Go to your room! GO on! Now!!! AND NO SUPPER!!!!!!!

(People, learn from Wyltk's mistake.)

Really, P.A.R. is off for many days (*sigh*, sort of a forced vacation, but I really do need it). So P.A.R. is ***happily*** writing away on stories. I should have some more out soon.

As for the Stupefy spell, it would not have worked. That spell only stuns someone. The poison had to believe the body it was in was dead, not merely unconscious, before it would neutralize.

Silver Fox: OHHHH!!!!! GOODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Theories! P.A.R. LOVES theories!

O.K., let go.

1) No. Don't like that one either. NEXT!

2) I almost killed him the last time you looked? When was that?

Anyway. a) No. P.A.R. needs logical reasons mixed in with the miracle happenings. In Fever, certainly Harry's parents helped him survive by directing him back to Sirius' voice. But Harry also survived because Sirius revived him with C.P.R..

b) Refer back to 'a'.

What did Harry do for those three days in bed? Slept a lot, would be my guess. He'd been poisoned (over and over and over). As Snape said, he needed to regain his strength for what he was going to go through. So, Zzzzzzzzzzz.

I could have gone that far, put in Harry waking up and what he talked about and who to for three days, but I did promise Fever would not be the 49 chapter epic Family Life was.

Despite the fact, technically, he was shot only a few days ago, Remus can be up and about due to the fact that werewolves heal rather quickly.

Rupert Grint or Ronald Weasley, etc: Since this is after-the-fact, you know I did add them (chapters).

I'm glad I hit on you birthday. I didn't see your review until after Chapter Ten was posted, or I'd have added you to it. Anyway, Happy Birthday!

Harriet Weasley: Suspense! What a wonderful writers tool.

Anime Echo: My editor tends to tell me differently at times, but I don't listen to him. But it is his job to abash and demoralize me. But since you're nicer than him, I think I'll listen to you instead.

Sounded harsh? I don't think so. But then, I've been in this field for a lot of years and have had a lot of harsh reviews. You get a thick skin after awhile. And you need one if you're going to be a writer.

Juliana Black: O.K. 'BWA'. I get it now. Sound, not acronym.

You're probably right on 'dudette'. If you read the bio., I admit openly to my spelling ability, or lack thereof.

December 31st, huh? I'll see what I can do.

Lin-z: Ah, college life. Yes, I can almost remember it. Seven years of you-know-what.

Yes, I did see the review for Family Life. Thank you! A lot of time into it? Somewhat. (Five-six months.).

I am awe-struck and honored by anyone who would put the time and effort into Family Life to read AND review it. And I thank you.

I hope to check out some stories and return some reviews while I'm on my 'forced vacation'.

AngelKitty 9798: But cliffhangers are FUN! (For the writers.).

Wolf Of Solitude: P.A.R. is happy you are back! 

Well, the first question was sort of answered. As to the second, Lupin is fully recovered. He's a werewolf, and they heal somewhat faster than regular human's. Sort of a side benefit. I mean, it can't be all bad news, can it? Last question, also answered.

My, my, my. Such a review for Chapter Ten. I'm honored, and stunned, and speechless. Again, for all who say this is the best story on Fanfiction.net, I humbly direct your attention to Midnight Visitors by RavenNat which, personally, gets my vote.

Quillow: I'm honored. I know many people read and don't review (yes, I'm one of those), so I appreciate each and every review. 

I greatly enjoy working with the relationship between Sirius and Harry. I think J.K. Rowling has set up a wonderful, imaginative situation and I deeply appreciate her allowing those of us on Fanfiction.net to explore the possibilities of it.

Merry Christmas.

Sara: Chapters Nine and Ten are, of course, up. Here's Chapter Eleven.

Pigwideon: As soon as the explanation of the original poison went up, a lot of people came up with the 'poison as a cure' solution. And actually, a poison was the solution, just not all of it.

Remus is indeed one of my favorite characters, simply because he's so nonchalant about everything.

Zimmy Russell: What can I say? Family Life should keep you busy for at least a couple of hours, no?

Attack me? With my two attack cats? I don't think so!

A jolt? You don't mean.........JOLT COLA? No! No! Don't do it! Put the can down! You won't close your eyes for days!

Silent Shadow: I am going to try and read your story and give a review. However, please remember I do not review nice, I review honest.

Coqui: It's mostly Sirius/Harry tot he end of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Unicorn Whisperer: Awwww, you deserved it. You've been a great reviewer, and P.A.R. appreciates it very much.

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and the new ones coming up.

Teva1313: *P.A.R. opens her wallet yet again and begins peeling off bills.* O.K., how much to buy you off and keep quiet about that?

Actually, as I mentioned in the Q&A once before, A LITTLE KNOWN FACT, Sirius' wand is a homing wand, and it just found it's way back to him during the story.

It could happen, people!

Seriously, you're right. It is a major continuity error and does significantly effect the plot line. If I can find a loop hole, I'll certainly jump through it.

I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you.

I do, in fact, write my own things. I am a working author(ess). I am currently working on the last few chapters of my next novel, but have a horrible case of writers block. So, until it clears, I'm doing this as an outlet for my writing.

I don't think J.K. Rowling will 'redeem' Snape. She said before in interviews that some people are just 'bad' and you have to learn to live with that.

Snape and Harry may be a little OOC, but that's part of what makes them fanfictions. Being able to change the characters a little.

Jess: (See above.) O.K.? How much?

RioRapter: I'll take fans wherever I can get 'em. Thank you.

Dumbledore's True Love: What is it with the birthdays? Is everybody born in December but me?

Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday.

Black Sparkles: Ohhhhhhhhh, I love it when I get that kind of response out of people. Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

Kiara O. Lawrence: Did the name change again? Or is P.A.R. just not paying attention? Anyway, you should be happy to the end of the year. 

Marie Potter: So many questions. P.A.R. likes it.

O.K., in order.

Seems that way.

I hope not.

Don't you think he should?

Naw. Every village needs an idiot. He's just the one for the Ministry of Magic.

Course not.

When Fever is done, it's done. No sequel. Sorry. But concepts from Fever will appear in (of all places) the sequel to Family Life, (which is interesting because the two stories aren't tied together or related in any other way.). However, we are working on another Sirius/Harry (Baby Harry) story called The Bonds That Tie that should be out soon.

No.

Yes.

Here you go.

Ostia: Rapidly becoming another of my favorite reviewers. 

Yup. Another two.

Silver Star: Thank you for the Chapter Ten review.

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: I just love it!!!

Snow? Is that the stuff I get in my freezer when I don't defrost it?

I do have a Christmas post up December 24th called Diamond. A short Snape Fiction.

If I missed anyone, I apologize. But answering for the reviews on two separate chapters is a little confusing. So forgive me.

Chapter Eleven: The Ones You Love-Part Two

The following morning Lupin made the long trek to the cave outside of Hogsmeade to look in on Sirius. He was sure Sirius would be pacing about the cave fretfully, awaiting his arrival and word of his godson.

But when Lupin entered the cave he instead found Sirius sitting on the floor in the middle of the cave, absently tracing in the dirt with a short stick. To Lupin he looked much like he had two years ago, minus some dirt. But aside from that he looked just as disheveled and badly in need of sleep.

Lupin walked over to him and sat down next to him, staring back at him as Sirius refused to meet his eyes.

"Not very smart, Padfoot." Lupin commented. "Sitting out in the open in the middle of the cave floor. What if I had been a ministry wizard? Or a muggle?"

Sirius gave no more reply than to shrug slightly, still staring at the pattern he was drawing in the dirt.

Lupin looked him over a bit closer. Sirius didn't just look like he needed some sleep. He looked absolutely exhausted, and his eyes were red and swollen.

"So?" Lupin asked. "Sleep well?"

Sirius slowly shook his head, still not meeting his friend's eyes.

Lupin paused for a minute. "What is it, Sirius? Is it about Harry?"

Sirius almost looked up at the name of his godson, but stopped himself.

"I heard Snape yesterday." Sirius said in a low, hoarse voice. "What he told you. He told me what I needed to hear to get me to leave." He gave a slight laugh. "Dogs can hear very well, you know. And...and you said you'd come as soon as there was news. And...and you didn't come...until now."

"And because of that you think...you think Harry...didn't survive?" Lupin was stunned at what Sirius had connected the events around him into meaning.

Sirius looked up suddenly, meeting Lupin's eyes for the first time since he came into the cave. His eyes showed nothing but fear of the answer to his unspoken question. But Lupin's expression broke into a sudden smile.

"Sirius, Harry is fine. Well, he's awake anyway. He's a long way from fine. But Snape and Madam Pomfrey say he'll get there."

Sirius dropped the stick he was holding.

"He's...he's fine? He's alive?"

"Of course." Lupin stated cheerfully, as though this should have been obvious. "And the first name he said when he woke up, you big, stupid dog..., was yours."

Sirius sat for a moment in silence as he gaped at Lupin. Then he began to laugh, and then to cry in relief.

Lupin sat next to him, one arm over his friend's shoulder until Sirius finally stopped crying.

"Well then?" He asked with his nearly ever-present cheerful smile. "Ready to see your godson?"

"See him?" Sirius asked. "But what about the ministry?"

"Oh, them. Dumbledore convinced them that the alarm they got was an old booby trap that you set for Snape from your school days that went off, leaving the same magic trace as your wand would since you used your wand to set it up. They left this morning after finding no trace of you anywhere in the castle."

"So, Harry's still at the castle?"

"No, actually. Harry's been moved back to the Shrieking Shack with Madam Pomfrey's blessing. She said he needs rest and quiet. But what he needs most, I think," Lupin stated, giving Sirius a wink, "is his godfather. At least that's what he keeps asking for. Poor child is so delirious."

Harry woke up in a large four poster bed similar to his one in the dormitory at Hogwarts. At first he had no recollection of where he was. But as he kept looking about within his field of vision he began to recognize the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack. He slowly rolled his head over to the other side. He smiled slightly as his gaze fell on his godfather sleeping in the chair next to him. Or more dozing. Not since they had first met had Harry seen Sirius looking quiet as bad as he did now. His hair was a tangled mess and he looked like he hadn't shaved in several days. His cloths were covered in dust and dirt as were his hands and face. And he looked like he hadn't been sleeping very well.

Harry tried to say his name, but it came out as a rasping, hacking cough, which immediately stirred Sirius from his half-sleep.

Sirius pulled up quickly from his chair and moved to the bed. "Harry?"

Harry managed a smile and a slightly better pronunciation of his godfather's name. He was rewarded with a smothering hug as Sirius pulled him into his arms with a cry of joy.

"Harry!"

Harry just smiled in answer to his godfather's enthusiasm, settling comfortably into Sirius's arms as his godfather pulled back slightly, afraid he might be hurting him.

Sirius brushed a bit of hair off Harry's forehead. "How are you feeling, Harry?" 

Harry just nodded as he closed his eyes, perfectly content to go back to sleep now.

Sirius laughed softly. "All right. Madam Pomfrey said she wanted you to rest. So you rest."

Harry readjusted himself slightly, and within minutes was sound asleep again in his godfather's protective embrace.

A short while later Lupin quietly pushed the door open to check on Sirius and Harry. Inside the room Harry was sleeping peaceful in Sirius embrace still, while Sirius himself leaning against the headboard of the four poster bed, gently caressing a hand over his godson's hair.

Lupin shook his head with a slight smile as he soundlessly pulled the door closed. He was sure that Harry couldn't be safer than sleeping in the arms he was in right now.

Harry's recovery was steady, but agonizingly slow. By the fifth day he still wasn't able to so much as lift himself out of the bed. And he worried that all he seemed to want to do was sleep.

"Madam Pomfrey says there nothing wrong with your sleeping, Harry." Lupin assured him as he sat by the side of Harry's bed. "In fact, she encourages it."

Lupin had managed, with something just short of a cattle-prod, to get Sirius to take a break from Harry's bedside. To take a shower if nothing else, making some comment about the extent of the welcome if Sirius didn't. Lupin had added cheerfully that the change of someone to talk to would do Harry good. So with a huff and a lot of grumbling, Sirius had agreed to take the evening off.

Harry turned wistfully to the door for a moment, but quickly averted his eyes when he saw Lupin staring at him.

"I can go get him if you'd rather......" Lupin began.

But Harry quickly shook his head. "No. Don't. I actually hope he's just getting some sleep if nothing else. He looks like he hasn't done that in days."

"Five." Lupin replied.

Harry looked up again. "Pardon?"

"Five days." Lupin stated. "At least that's the last time I saw him with his eyes closed for more than ten minutes. The day he came to see you after you came back here. Past that he's hardly even left the room. And back when you first got sick, Sirius never once left your side. I've never seen him more upset or more scared than he was then."

Harry stared at Lupin in stunned amazement. "I had no idea he'd been there that long." He said. "I just remember when I woke up, he was always there. I just sort of figured it was coincidence."

Lupin gave a soft laugh. "More like stacked odds."

"Teaching my godson to bet, Moony?" Sirius scowled, coming into the room with a tray.

Lupin turned an equally disapproving stare to Sirius. "I thought you were suppose to be sleeping?"

"I did."

Lupin stood up and sniffed in Sirius' direction.

"I took a bath!" Sirius protested, pulling back. "So get your lupine nose out of my business."

"Just checking." Remus replied. "Knowing you, you'd gladly cut corners if it meant getting back in this room any sooner. And that would probably be the first one you'd take off the list."

"Well I didn't! I shaved, bathed, and slept. And now," He added, smiling pleasantly at Harry, "I'm going to have lunch with my godson. So," he turned back to Remus, "kindly shoo."

Remus huffed slightly before turning back to Harry. "If he so much as dozes off, you call me."

Harry nodded slightly. 

The fact of the matter was, Sirius could curl up at the foot of his bed and go to sleep and Harry wouldn't say a word to Lupin about it. He was just happy to have Sirius back. It wasn't that Remus wasn't good company. But, well....., he just wasn't Sirius.

"All right." Sirius said with a happy grin as he set the tray down on the side of the bed and pulled off the cover. "I'm no cook, so you get sandwiches."

Harry hungrily looked over the tray. "Look good." He said, reaching for one of the sandwiches stacked in the middle.

"So, did you enjoy the change of scene?"

"Change of scene?"

"Remus, instead of me?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Professor Lupin was O.K.. And I'm glad he made you take a break."

"But......?" Sirius prodded.

Harry looked up innocently. "But what?"

"Come on." Sirius pleaded half-heartedly. "Feed the ego. But...?"

Harry smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. "All right. All right. But he wasn't you. You're the best." Harry said past a mouthful of the sandwich.

Sirius smiled happily. "That's better."

"But I'm still glad he made you take a break." Harry repeated. "He told me how you've been sitting here for the whole five days."

"Remus makes everything sound like a life-time achievement."

"And he said you never left my side while I was sick. And every time I woke up, you were there. You didn't ever leave."

Sirius looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, you were sick, Harry." He explained logically. "And...for a while there, we really were sure if...if you were going to get better. Especially when I first took you from you Aunt and Uncle's house."

Harry quickly lowered his gaze as he felt the blush come up in his cheeks. If there was one thing he desperately didn't want to talk about with anyone...ever, it was what his uncle had done to him.

"Harry?"

"It wasn't such a big deal, Sirius." Harry replied quietly.

"A big deal?" Sirius turned Harry's face to him. "That animal beat you, Harry. I've seen full grown men who weren't as injured after a bar-fight as you were that night. He broke your nose, he cracked several ribs, and bruised nearly half your body. I consider that a 'big deal'."

"Well, I don't. Can we forget it, please?" Harry stated softly, turning his face from Sirius again.

But Sirius turned him back to face him, holding his face under his chin so he couldn't turn away this time.

"What do you think you did that you have to be ashamed of?" Sirius asked past a hard stare and a harder tone.

Harry pulled forcibly back from Sirius, breaking his grip on him as he turned from him.

"Harry?"

"I didn't fight back." Harry said barely above a whisper. "I should have fought back."

Sirius laid a hand gently on his godson's shoulder as he leaned down to look at him. "Harry, there was no way you could have." He said softly. "You were sick. You would have been far too weak from the poison to have ever been able to defend yourself."

"I didn't even try." Harry said meekly. "I just let him...."

"Harry, if you'd have fought back, there's no telling how far he would have gone. What you did was instinct. To just try and protect yourself as best you could until he stopped. You did the right thing."

"I acted like a coward."

"You acted like a sick, defenseless teenager against a man who outweighed you several times over and who was completely out of control. You did the best you possibly could have."

"I should have fought back." Harry repeated a bit more forcefully.

"Harry, if you'd have fought back he might have killed you. Do you understand that? You'd be dead." Sirius reached over and caressed a hand over Harry's cheek. "And at that point I would just as well have gone up to the front gate of Azkaban, knocked on the door, and introduced myself. Because I would be just as dead inside."

Harry turned back to the sandwich in his hands. He hated seeing the look in Sirius eyes that they held now. The pure fear and anguish at the thought of loosing him.

"What's going to happen to me now, Sirius?" Harry asked in a small, quiet voice.

Sirius sat for a moment before answering. "I don't know yet, Harry." Sirius replied. "But I'll make sure you're safe. Don't worry."

"Why can't I live with you? Why can't we stay here? We'd both be safe."

The pain in his godson's voice went directly to Sirius' heart. He hated hearing Harry ask for something so desperately, and knowing that at that time he couldn't possibly give him the answer he wanted.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore this afternoon, Harry." Sirius answered. "We'll wait until then and see what he has to say. All right?"

Harry slowly nodded his head.

"All right then. Now," Sirius nudged his arm, "finish your lunch or Moony'll blame me for not making sure you ate something."

Harry managed a small smile for his godfather as he went back to eating his sandwich.

Although the rest of the afternoon that he spent with Harry went pleasantly enough, Sirius was barely containing the rage that had been building up inside of him by the time Remus came back to stay with Harry while Sirius went to keep his meeting with the Headmaster. Just thinking back over the events when he had gone to get Harry from his Aunt and Uncle was enough to enrage him.

But Sirius held it all in and didn't let it loose until he stepped into the elder wizard's office had Hogwarts.

"I have had enough of this!" Sirius started straight out as he closed the door after him. Or more, slammed it shut. He was going to have his say, and no one was going to interrupt him until he was finished. "Now, I understand, Dumbledore, that there are certain forces at work that demand that Harry stay at his Aunt and Uncle's. But by the heavens, man! They nearly killed him this time. Surely there is nothing going on here that can justify leaving him in that place after this." 

Sirius leaned over Dumbledore's desk. "He is my godson! I am suppose to be taking care of him. Protecting him. Raising him! He is miserable with those muggles. He deserves, for once in his life, to be happy. To have some sort of life. To have a normal life! He should be excited when the holidays come around. Looking forward to going home to someone who loves and wants him. He should be happy when school ends and looking forward to his summer vacation. I promised his father I would look after him. And all your plans have done is prevented me from doing that. 

You should have given him to me that night, Dumbledore! He should have come with me. I would have raised him right. Raised him happy. Given him a home. A family. He would have been better off with me. 

But you had to give him to the muggles. You had to leave him with that animal who very nearly killed him. And that was just this time. What about the next time? What if I don't come in time. Or I can't come at all. Or Remus? Or you? Or even Snape? What if it happens again? What if we can't keep him safe the next time?" Sirius pleaded. "He's all I have left in this life. All that keeps me alive." 

Sirius suddenly slammed his fist down on the desk. "He should be with me! We both deserve that!" He continued, the anger coming back into his voice. "We have both suffered enough, and Harry more than anyone. His life shouldn't be like this. When he's sick he should have someone there who will worry and fuss over him and drive him nuts with so much attention he can hardly stand it. Not someone who beats him within an inch of his life for it and then locks him in a cupboard." 

Sirius calmed his voice down remarkably fast. "Now, I know there are problems. Obstacles to overcome. I'm still wanted by the ministry. I can hardly show my face anywhere that it wouldn't cause mass hysteria and people screaming to be saved from the insane murderer, Sirius Black. But Harry had the perfect solution. Why can't I stay with him at the Shrieking Shack? It's on the castle grounds. We would know if the ministry were around. There's the secret passage that leads to an opening near the Forbidden Forest. I could always escape as Padfoot if the ministry showed up suddenly. 

Or for that matter, why not just let Harry suddenly acquire a pet dog? Who would question that, Dumbledore? A boy and his dog? The perfect disguise. This way I could look after Harry, take care of him, and raise him, and make sure he's happy, and I'd be safe from the ministry while I try to clear my name. Everybody wins. Even that oaf, Dursley, who doesn't want Harry to begin with." 

Sirius leaned back over Dumbledore's desk, trying to emphasize his point. "They don't want him, Dumbledore. They hate him. 

I want him. I love my godson more than anything in this world. I want to take care of him. To protect him. To watch over him. Not sit about night after night wondering if he survived another day in the home of those muggles. Let me take care of my godson the way I'm suppose to be doing. Remus will be there too. He'll help. Harry will have all the love and care and protection he could ever possible want. He'll get positively sick of it by the time he graduates. 

Now, I've followed your rules, haven't I? I never interfered right up to that night. I didn't even go after the idiot muggle for what he did to Remus, though well I should have. But you said not to and so I didn't. Now, I'm not one to idly ask for favors, Dumbledore. You know me better than that. But for once, in all of this, I am asking for one thing. Just one thing. Give me my godson. Let me give him the love and the care and the home that he deserves."

Sirius finished with his final plead and look expectantly at the empty chair behind the desk. After a minute, he stood back up.

Right! That sounded pretty good. Now he would just wait for Dumbledore.

Turning around, Sirius nearly stumbled back into the desk behind him.

Standing in front of the door was a very amused looking Albus Dumbledore.

"And now that you've had your say," the Headmaster said calmly, "perhaps you'd care to hear a few other ideas on the subject?"


	12. Chapter Twelve: What's In A Name

A/N: Awww, last chapter, right? 

Wrong!  
One more. I have some promises to keep. So look for an additional chapter soon, meaning before the end of the year.

A short note. Q&A and thank yous are being moved. I'm tired of the flack over this I've been getting, not so much here, but at other sites. So, starting with my next story, I'll be moving this section to the bottom of the story. I will not be stopping this. I've already explained my position on this. I think it's a common courtesy to answer questions if you can. And this is my fun. You get to read, I get to answer questions, remember? So, just start looking at the bottom from now on. 

Anyway, that's all I have to say, on to the Q&A and thank yous. The rest of you, you know what to do. Skip to the chapter heading.

Kat: It would be nice to see Harry get a new 'pet'. But I think Sirius' answer was much better. Read on.

Abbsiegail: Glad I could be of some help.

Dumbledore's True Love: Oh, I'm not done with you yet, dear.

Anyway. This chapter shows what Dumbledore had to say to Sirius.

Thank you for the holiday wishes. I had a wonderful Christmas. Hope yours went well also.

Coqui: As you saw from the author's notes, I'm not cutting the thank yous or my Q&A section, but I am moving it after this. I hope that makes it better for you. And I hope it is an improvement that everyone will enjoy.

Hayleyhedwig 11: You'll be happy to know that there are several stories in the works involving Harry and Sirius. The Bonds That Tie should be started some time in January, which is a Baby Harry story with Sirius. The sequel to Family Life is being worked on, but don't expect that one any time soon. Although not as long as Family Life, I suspect it to be somewhat of a 'weekend reader'. I'm also working on a fairly interesting story involving Remus and Snape, just because I received so many nice reviews about that relationship.

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: (lol) I can't stand it!

Anyway, HERE IT IS! HERE IT IS! HERE IT IS! (That's all I have ta say.)

As for Diamond's review: I'm honored that I got you to read a Snape story. I hope I can get you to read any others I put up as well.

No, can't post early. Sorry. 

Pigwideon: Merry Christmas to you and Happy New Year.

O.K., I'll make you a deal. You first!

Really, tell me your idea first, then I'll tell you who was responsible. I love conspiracy theories. And now you got me all curious. (Oh, and by the way, yes, it was it the story who was responsible. Snape said it.)

Diamond was a one shot, short Christmas story. No Sequel (although 'Diamond' shows up in other stories. Strange how a cat can become a major character).

Ostia: Happy Holidays to you. I'm very glad you liked the latest chapter. And I'm very pleased you liked Diamond. I thought it was sort of a cute little idea. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Anime Echo: I'm very pleased so many people responded so well to that scene. I wasn't exactly sure how it would be received. But no one flamed me, so,....yah!

Basilisk: Once again, as stated above, I'm glad that scene was so well received. Thank you.

Marie Potter: Oh, it wouldn't have been any fun at all if he only heard part of it. So, yes, Dumbledore heard the whole thing from beginning to end.

Jeanne: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed that scene especially.

Lin-z: I felt it was fairly unlikely Harry would be out playing quidditch the next day, that is true. Besides, a lot of 'quality time' can be written into recovery time, no? I'm surprised more authors don't take advantage of this. But, who am I to help the competition?

Zimmy Russell: Ahhhh, actually, dear, they do sell Jolt Cola in Florida, you just have to know where to look or have the right inside connections.

Ohhhhh, another person saying I'm better than J.K. Rowling. I'm both honored and a little shocked anyone thinks I'm that good.

As I wrote before, unfortunately, I can't tell you more about myself than I already have.

P.A.R. will write more. Check out above answers for coming attractions.

As for Diamond, no, no, it's not that you've been sleeping. It's that you're not reading fast enough. Analisa is in Family Life. She shows up (named) about Chapter 38 if I'm not mistaken. To make a long story short, she's Snape's girlfr....colleague!

Oh, wait! You finished Family Life. (Just saw that.). O.K. then. You should know who Analisa is then.

Arabella is 'sort of' a made up character. I'm just a late jumper-on of the 'Crazy old Mrs. Figg next door to the Dursley's is the Arabella Figg that Dumbledore told Sirius to go contact as one of the old crowd at the end of Book Four and is therefore obviously a witch, by heavens, how could you miss that hint?' crowd.

Past that, her past and her relationship with Sirius, which by the way, I'm a huge supporter of (Sirius needs a 'steady' girlfriend), are mine.

I am trying to do some reviewing over my 'forced vacation'. But the time is really going by fast and soon P.A.R. has to go back to her real job. So I don't know how many, if any, I'll get done.

Lotesse: Let's see, sounds like an English teacher......writes like an English teacher....I'm gonna guess....an English teacher?

The Snape/Lupin plotline went to its own story because I got so many nice reviews asking about it. It will continue later and I'll advise in other stories when it is ready for posting. But don't look for it any time soon. There are quite a stories ahead of it waiting for posting. But the same relationship was there when the two got together in Diamond.

The answer to the question of clearing Sirius' name at the end of this story is, of course, in this chapter. Enjoy.

No, dear, nothing does stand up to Sirius Black.

By the way, thankyouthankyouthankyou......and Merry Christmas to you and a Happy New Year.

RioRaptor: Heartless? Really? Oh, dear. I didn't mean him to sound that way at all. If anything, he was sort of amused by the whole scene.

Anyway, sorry. Don't hate Albus.

Wolf Of Solitude: Awwww, one of P.A.R.'s favorites!

I'm pleased you like this chapter and, along with all the others, liked the scene with Sirius ranting to an empty office. I really wondered how that would come off to my readers. There was the potential there for the scene to be misunderstood. But it seemed to have worked out all right.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

VMR: Thank you.

Dark Pata: Thank you. I appreciate the review.

Silver Fox: Darn it, people!!! *P.A.R. reaches into her wallet AGAIN!* All right, how much to keep quiet about that?

Actually, I think I can explain this one!

O.K., Severus likely got the job right out of school. Face it, folks, he was good at what he was good at. Now, perhaps as like one last prank, Sirius and the rest set up this trap to go off some time in the future or that it would go off if Snape did something imparticular. All Dumbledore would have had to have done was imply that Snape did something to finally set it off and Snape would have gone along with it.

Or we can all just ride with the idea Fudge is an idiot and will believe anything you tell him that doesn't compromise his view of things. *Audience applauds and nods.* *P.A.R. snaps her wallet shut.* HA!

The ministry likely does know where Harry is (The Shrieking Shack), and with who (Remus Lupin). Someone else might question this, but then again, Fudge.....(see review.).

As for the Diamond review, well, Analisa only said she was a Deatheater in Family Life, she never said she was a particularly 'good' one. 

Kiara O. Lawrence: Oh good. P.A.R. isn't getting senial.

It doesn't bother me, dear. Just a little confusing is all. If you check the bio page, I'm OLD-er. Easily confused, you see.

Thank you also for the review on Diamond.

I look forward to the Family Life reviews. As of 12262001 I have as many reviews as chapters. Yah!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

ACK: So pleased you enjoyed the story thus far.

You're glad there's still author(esses) like me on Fanfiction.net? Where did the rest of us go?

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

The Unicorn Whisperer: Glad you liked Diamond. Did you finish you're shopping on time? Christmas eve, huh? At that point, I usually just give money.

Merry Christmas, Whisp! Happy New Year!

Juliana Black: No. Really. Did you think it was cute?

Just kidding. And thank you.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Black Sparkles: Thank you. I'm always happy to have a new reviewer. Gives me something to read for a change.

Reviews are as of 12262001.

As always, if I missed anyone, I apologize and will try to get you next time. But answering on three separate stories can get a little confusing.

To all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

On with the story. 

Chapter Twelve: What's In A Name

For the next several days Harry was ordered to stay in bed by Madam Pomfrey. To his absolute delight he was told by Professor Dumbledore that he was to be allowed to stay out the rest of the summer in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius and Remes and would not have to return to the Dursley's that summer.

Harry didn't even bother to think about what next summer would bring. All he was concerned about was that for the next month he was being allowed to live with his godfather in the complete protection of the Hogwarts school grounds. The two of them couldn't be any safer. So for at least one month he got what he had pleaded so hard for. 

Lupin had taken over Harry's medical care from Madam Pomfrey, and Harry soon found himself missing the school nurse. Lupin was a task master when it came to Madam Pomfrey's instructions, and he followed them to the letter. 

Just when Harry had begun to think he was going to have to spend the whole month in bed, Lupin finally gave in and allowed him to take short walks about the room...under close supervision. But several days later, when Lupin had gone into Hogsmeade for supplies, Harry had felt it was time to venture downstairs. 

The trip from the bed to the bottom of the stairs took the better part of five minutes. Most of the time being spent navigating the stairs as he held tightly onto the banner rail and took them one at a time. But finally he reached the bottom. Sitting on the bottom step of the main entrance of the house, he smiled to himself at his accomplishment, and after a short rest, set off on his next objective. Finding his godfather.

The first task seemed as nothing compared to the second. Although the little house wasn't very large, to Harry it might as well have been a mansion. He found himself stopping several times as he became light-headed and the room would begin to spin, lowering himself into a chair or down onto a sofa. 

All in all, it took him a good half hour to locate Sirius, who was sitting in a back room that Harry presumed was set up as some sort of study. Sirius sat behind a large desk with his back to Harry, leaned over with his forehead resting in the palm of his hand. Harry slowly made his way into the room, being as silent as he could. Halfway there he notice that Sirius was leaned over a piece of paper laying on the top of the desk. Whatever the paper was, Harry reasoned it had to be something fairly important as that Sirius, who usually put Moody to shame in the category of 'constant vigilance', didn't seem to notice his presence until he was standing next to him. Sirius nearly leapt out of the chair as Harry placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder, more for stability than letting his godfather know he was there.

Sirius quickly recomposed himself as he turned with a broad smile to his godson. He quickly noted how unstable Harry seemed on his feet and wrapped an arm about his waist.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, kissing Harry's forehead. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

Harry shook his head very slightly, since doing so made the room start to spin again. "Professor Lupin said I could get up and walk around a bit."

"I'm sure Remes had 'around your room' more in mind than a tour of the house. I doubt he'll be very happy about this little venture."

Harry leaned against Sirius and closed his eyes. He had to admit that the excursion had exhausted him.

Sirus laughed softly as he felt Harry shift his body weight against him.

"Tired?"

Harry mumbled something.

Sirius laughed again and lifted his godson into his lap, wrapping him in his arms.

"I think it would be best if we put you back to bed."

Harry leaned against Sirius' shoulder and shook his head, cuddling up against his godfather. From a life of near total emotional isolation, Harry simply craved affection. A need he found more than filled by Sirius, who simply lavished it upon him in a manner that would give the most doting parent a run for their money.

Harry settled into his new-found comfort, prepared to go back to sleep where he was. Something he knew all too well Sirius wouldn't raise a word of protest to. 

"Can I asked you something, Sirius?" Harry said after a minute as a thought that had been nagging at him suddenly came back to the forefront of his memory, nearly lost in his exhaustion.

Sirius was busily trying to smooth down a bit of Harry's hair in the back. "What's that?" He asked half-interested as the unruly patch of hair sprung back up.

"What did my dad mean when he said he knew what you were up to?"

Sirius suddenly forgot the patch of hair. "Oh." He said quietly. "That."

"What did he mean?"

"It was nothing really, Harry. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Dad said it was important." Harry replied, shaking off his exhaustion as he turned to Sirius. "And he was real insistent I tell you. So it must have been."

Sirius sighed quietly as he played absently with the paper on the desk before him.

"Do you know what he meant?" Harry asked.

Sirius paused, then nodded. To Harry's surprise, despite his solemn expression, his godfather smiled slightly. "Yes, I know what he meant, Harry. He was helping me...or trying to help me with a decision I've been struggling with for several months."

"What decision?"

Sirius moved the paper over so that Harry could see it. 

Harry reached out and pulled it closer, reading the text of the page. It made a vague sort of sense to him at first. He knew it was a legal paper, since half the words he didn't understand and the other half looked like they were misspelled. But he stopped scanning the paper when he got to the middle of the page. There, across the center of the page in bold type was his name...with a small amendment added to it.

"Harry James Potter Black." Harry read, tracing his finger across the name. A wild sense of excitement rushed through him that completely pushed aside his earlier exhaustion.

Harry turned quickly to his godfather with a smile that was growing ever larger. "Black?" He asked.

Sirius read the excitement in his godson's eyes. 

"It's not an adoption, Harry." Sirius stated. "As much as I would want that, we both know that isn't possible right now."

Harry's smile faded as he turned back to the paper. "Then what is it?" He asked, his expression now one of puzzlement.

"It's a petition, Harry." Sirius explained. "One for a name change. It's an idea I've been thinking about for a while. And Dumbledore made a few suggestions to add to it. It's not much, I know. But it will afford you some sort of protection. That of my family name. Right now, I am your legal guardian. If I were a free man, you'd be living with me. But, things aren't always fair, and as they are, you'll have to go back to the Dursley's next summer."

Harry's face fell. They were sending him back to Privet Drive? Back to Uncle Vernon? Back to the man who had beaten him?

"It's not as bad as it seems, Harry." Sirius put in, reading his godson's expression. "Let me finish. If this petition is accepted and signed by the judge, from now on you'll be recognized as part of the 'Black' family. Not the 'Dursley's'. And if you need somewhere to go to get away from the Dursley's and I can't be there, or should something ever happen to me, the courts, both muggle and wizard, will recognize my brother, Orion, as having legal right to your custody after me and before those muggle relatives of yours. This way, if things ever get...out of hand again, and if I can't be there, Orion would then have the legal right to take you away from the Dursley's. And Orion might not be the best thing that could happen to you, but he'd be a blessed sight better than those muggles any day. At least he'll raise you a proper wizard."

Harry sat in Sirius' lap in mute silence, staring at the paper.

"Of course, it would be up to you." Sirius added quickly when Harry didn't respond with great enthusiasm to the idea now that it was explained to him.

Harry continued to stare at the paper. "This means," he said slowly, "that I would be a part of your family."

"In a way, Harry." Sirius replied. "It's a way for you to tell the courts your preference if, as I said, something happened to me or if, heaven forbid, anything ever happens to you again."

Harry turned quickly to Sirius as a thought came to him. "But nothing is going to happen to you, is it?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, there isn't something you're not telling me?"

Sirius paused, then laughed slightly as he understood what Harry was asking. "No, Harry. Nothings wrong...now. For now, you'll stay here, with Remes and I to take care of you. But the ministry is still looking for me. What if I was caught and taken back to Azkaban? You'd have no one but you mother's family to go to. And you'd be much better off with Orion."

Harry leaned back against Sirius' shoulder again. "What's he like?"

"Orion?" Sirius thought for a moment. "I suppose he's a slightly less tense version of Snape."

"Snape?" Harry asked with a touch of alarm.

"Less tense, Harry. He's not quite that bad. But Orion is very...well ordered, I guess. But I know he'd take very good care of you. I've owled him about it, and he said he'd be 'very pleased to see to your care'."

"Sounds sort of stuffy." Harry frowned.

"Well, he's never exactly been the life of a party, if that's what you mean. But he'd die making sure you were brought up a wizard, Harry."

"And this is what my dad was saying he knew about?"

"That's my guess. I've only asked him about it a couple of hundred times. About changing your name. Adding mine to it. If he approved. If it was all right with him. I was afraid James...your father, would see it as my trying to...obscure his family name. Put an end to the 'Potter' family line. I mean, you're it for the wizarding side of your family, Harry. The Potter line ends with you. To my knowledge, James had no siblings. Of course, my part of this was simply the name change. To give your custody over to Orion was Dumbledore's idea."

"Why did Professor Dumbledore take such an interest in this?"

Sirius laughed softly. "Because he didn't want me turning them into air-sick bags, I suppose."

Harry gave a tired smile. "I like that idea better."

Sirius shook his head. "That's because you're not seeing the big picture here, Harry."

"Big picture?"

"Think about it. Oh, I could have turned them into something really nasty. Would have enjoyed it to. But the ministry would have just turned them back and nothing was really solved. But this...," Sirius held up the document, "...this does so much more. Once it's done, your uncle can't fight it, or stop it, or change it in any way. And he'll know from now on you have someone just waiting in the wings to take you away from him if he ever abuses you like that again. Your uncle may be afraid of me, Harry, but he knows I have my limits with half the country looking for me. But my brother has no limitations set on him."

"Sirius, Uncle Vernon would jump at the chance to get rid of me. If he thought there was someone else out there willing to take me, he'd probably drive me to their front door."

"I don't think so, Harry. What did your uncle always hold over you? Always tell you about why you should be so grateful to them and do all the things they made you do? Because they were your only relatives. That you had no where else to go. No one who would take you in. Well, now you do. And trust me, your Uncle Vernon doesn't want to lose you as much as you may think. You're too valuable to him."

Harry gave a slight snort of laughter. "Valuable?"

"Who else does all the work around there?" Sirius answered quite solemnly. He knew all too well how Harry was treated by the Dursley's, and he didn't like it one bit.

"That's true."

"But if he ever takes advantage of you again, tries working you the way he used to, or so much as ever lays a hand on you, all you have to do is tell him you're calling your Uncle Orion. Now, Vernon Dursley may have been, as I said, afraid of the possibility that you would call me in such a situation. But trust me, he'll be absolutely terrified of the possibility that you would call Orion. Because as fast as Orion could apparate to Privet Drive, he'll take you out of that house. And Vernon Dursley won't be able to do one thing to stop him, and he'd know it. Which, with you gone, would force Vernon Dursley to put that great whale of a son of his to work. Or do it himself. Or worse, actually have to pay someone else. Can't think of a better punishment myself."

"Why do I have to stay there at all, Sirius? Why can't I stay with Orion if he's so willing to take me? Or stay at the castle? Or with Professor Lupin?"

"Because as odd as it seems to say, Harry, your safest with your relatives. Even safer than you'd be at Hogwarts, probably. I'm just trying to make it just a little safer for you, that's all."

Harry smiled slightly. "Uncle Vernon's going to know about this?"

"He'll get the court papers. Or more to the point, you will. And I can't imagine he won't read them himself." Sirius laughed softly again. "Wish I could be there to see it. But I think you'll see a change for the better next summer."

Harry looked over the paper again. "What else needs to be done?" He asked.

"Actually," Sirius said soberly, "the last thing needed is your signature. Then Remus will take it back to the courts for me and the judge signs it."

Harry kept staring at the paper.

"That is," Sirius added tentatively, "if you want to. You don't have to, Harry."

Harry ran his finger across the name again. Something about the name just seemed more right to him than anything else in the world. Harry looked down the page and saw a line at the bottom with his legal name typed underneath it. Reaching over the desk, Harry grabbed the quill that was laying there and quickly wrote his name across the top of the line. 'Harry James Potter' he wrote out, then quickly added the name 'Black' at the end.

He picked the paper up and handed it to Sirius. "That should tell them how I feel." He said with a tired, but pleased smile.

Sirius smiled back at his godson as he took the paper from Harry, hugging him tightly. 

"Welcome to the family."  



	13. Chapter Thirteen: Promises To Keep

A/N: O.K., P.A.R. has some explaining to do. First of all, this isn't going to be anything like I planned. I was going to do something very cheap, but decided you guys deserved better than that.

I think the title is self-explanatory. This is going out to all you people who said 'But can't you...(add someone, take someone out, put something in, etc.).'

Exceptions? I'm not killing anyone! Sorry.

Also, this is late, yes, I know. However, P.A.R.'s forced vacation got cut short by a few days and she ended up not having as much time to write as she thought she would. So, do not complain to me, folks, talk to the employer. (And P.A.R. would like to remind those of you who are already whining, that life isn't fair.)

P.A.R. would also like to mention for all of you who equally appreciated the idea, that the concept of turning the whole lot of the Dursley's into air-sick bags was that of The Unicorn Whisperer.

Sorry, but all bets are off after this on when I'll post next. Since this is the end of Fever, the next story will be a new one. Keep checking. It should come up about mid-January.

Finally, this isn't long, people. It's just, as Monty Python called it, contractual obligations. It will also hopefully help clear a few points as well as does it let you sort of see what was happening behind the scenes, so to speak. This is also giving you a brief introduction to the man so many of you got suddenly so very interested in without his every once physically entering the story, who, yes, you will be seeing in the sequel to Family Life; the man no one's seen, but so many love (explain it to me, people), Sirius' big brother, man of mystery, Orion Black! 

Chapter Thirteen: Promises To Keep

Although Harry managed on several occasions to sneak past Remus simply to break the boredom of laying in a bed all day staring at the same four walls, his wanderings about the house didn't always escape notice. 

Sirius did his best to try and cover for him or hide him from view whenever Remus came looking for the occupant of the empty bed upstairs. But that wasn't totally altruistic on Sirius' part either. Remus had practically set up a schedule stating when Sirius could visit Harry and when Remus expected Harry to be resting. A schedule that didn't sit well with godfather or godson at all.

And so Sirius and Harry managed to come up with a plan that worked around Remus' schedule fairly well. 

Basically, it entailed keeping Remus out of the house as much as possible.

Either Sirius always needed something he'd forgotten in Hogsmeade to make dinner that night, or breakfast that morning, or lunch that afternoon, or Harry was suddenly feeling weak again and needed some sort of potion. 

All in all, they managed to keep Remus fairly well traveled on the road to town.

But it also didn't take Remus long to catch on. And in the interest of relieving Harry's growing boredom, as well as preserving his shoe leather, Remus agreed to a compromise. But while he didn't consent to increasing the time Sirius could spend with Harry (which would have had to be something close to 24/7 to make Sirius happy), Remus did agree to allow Harry visitors.

Upon receiving the offer, Harry immediately had Hedwig off with letters to Ron and Hermione. In each letter he briefly explained the situation to them, telling them where he was and that he was staying at the shack with Remus and his pet dog, Snuffles, in case the letters were intercepted. He told them that the following week they could meet Professor Lupin in Hogsmeade and he would bring them to the house.

And so the following week Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade with Ron's mother, who stated she would look forward to a day in Hogsmeade while Ron and Hermione went to visit Harry, and that she could pick them up that evening and take them home.

Harry couldn't have been more excited to see his two friends. It certainly had been anything but the ordinary summer vacation, and he couldn't wait to tell them about it in person. 

"We were really glad to finally get a letter from you, Harry." Ron stated as they settled on his bed. "We didn't know what to think when the Daily Prophet had the report in the paper, and Dad came home and told us about....."

"Wait a minute!" Harry interrupted suddenly. "What report in the Daily Prophet? Sirius didn't say anything about a report being in the paper about all this. How would they have known anything anyway?"

"Oh, it was front page for days, Harry." Hermione put in, talking in a rapid succession of words. "The Daily Prophet said you had been kidnapped from your aunt and uncle's house by Sirius Black. Of course, Ron and I knew you weren't in any danger, but we didn't know why Sirius had taken you. And the Daily Prophet was writing articles all over the place about what the ministry was doing to try and find you and a bunch of speculation columns on what had happened to you and how he had managed to get through all the protection wards. Of course, every one of them thought it was by some black magic Voldemort taught him."

"And then Dad came home and told us the ministry had no idea where you were." Ron jumped in. "He told us all these wild theories that they had. He said some of them were even speculating you were dead. But he said all Fudge seemed really worried about was how it was going to look for the ministry that a sole convict who they hadn't even managed to catch yet could get through all their protection spells and kidnap you. Dad said Fudge seemed more worried about how to keep things quiet than trying to find you."

"Well, it a good thing they didn't work too hard on it." Harry replied. "From what Sirius and Professor Lupin have told me, they had enough trouble just trying to find a cure for the poison without worrying about Fudge and his ministry misfits."

"Harry!" Hermione cried indignantly.

Harry blushed slightly. "Sorry. It's just that that's what Sirius always calls them." He explained. "I guess it sort of rubs off when you hear it half a dozen times a day."

Harry had briefly explained in his letter to them about the poison, but hadn't gone onto many details about it. Now he sat in his bed telling the whole tale as Remus and Sirius had told it to him to his two friends.

  
When Harry got to the part about Snape and Lupin going to the Dursley's to look for the poison, he carefully excluded the part about Professor Lupin getting shot by his uncle. Though Sirius had told Harry since he felt he had the right to know, he had cautioned Harry against repeating that part to anyone else. It was Remus' business, he had told his godson, and was best kept between the few people that did know. Anyone past that, it was up to Remus whether to tell them or not, and Harry had agreed.   
Harry had also thought about skipping the part about talking to his parents. But Ron and Hermione didn't seem to think he was a raving lunatic at all for claiming to have seen them.

"It just seems to me," Hermione said thoughtfully, "that the times that you need them the most, they're there for you somehow."

"I suppose." Harry replied. "It was just nice to see them again. To be able to talk to them, even if it wasn't for very long."

Harry went on to explain how Sirius had revived him and finally explained Sirius' revenge on the Dursley's.

When Harry got to the part of Sirius turning his custody in part over to his brother, Orion, Ron practically fell off the bed as he leaned forward, his eyes big as saucers.

"What?" He stated suddenly. "Orion Black! That's Sirius' brother! No way! He's really Sirius' brother? Why didn't he ever tell us? Oh, Harry, this is way past just being cool."

Harry stared back at Ron as though he'd just lost his mind. "What are you going on about, Ron?" He asked. "You know Sirius' brother?"

"For years!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh, not personally, and I didn't know he was related to Sirius. I mean, 'Black' is a pretty common name and all. And this guy, well..., you'd never think he was related to Sirius. But, Dad tells us stories about him every now and then. But Harry, he works for the Department of Mysteries. You know, one of the 'Unspeakables'. And from the way Dad talks about him, he's pretty high up there. Real important."

"So what does your Dad say about him? I mean, what's he look like?"

"Couldn't say. Dad says in all the years he's worked for the ministry, he's never seen him. But he's always hearing stories about him. I mean, he's like a legend, Harry. And the stuff Dad tells us about him..., the missions he's been sent on...he's unbelievable. They say there's few people you-know-who wants more than Orion Black. This guy's put a lot of Deatheaters in Azkaban. Some of you-know-who's biggest and most powerful supporters. Listen, if you have to go live with him, you think we could meet him? That would be awesome. Fred and George would never live it down if I got to meet him."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished him with a slap on the arm. "Harry would only have to go to live with Sirius' brother if something really bad happened. And all you can think about is that you could use Harry to meet him? Honestly!"

Ron turned back to Harry. "Of course I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Harry. You know that. Especially after the summer you just had."

But Harry looked more interested than upset. Sirius had hardly told him anything at all about his brother, Orion. He had even purposefully changed the subject several times when Harry had tried to ask questions about him. Eventually Harry had given up, feeling that perhaps Sirius didn't like to think about the possibility that he might actually have to turn Harry over to his brother one day. But that hadn't stopped Harry's curiosity from growing about the man who could one day end up his guardian.

Even Remus hadn't been much help on the matter. Harry had asked him once about Orion Black. But other than being able to say he was Sirius' brother, Remus hadn't known much more about him other than that he knew Orion was older than Sirius due to the fact that he was a few years ahead of them in school. But past that, Remus had said he and the others rarely ever even saw Sirius' brother.

"You know anything else about him, Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione huffed at the two of them. "Really!" She stated. "He's probably very nice, Harry. He is, after all, Sirius' brother."

Ron gave her a skeptical look, then turned back to Harry. "Actually," he replied quietly, glancing back at the door to the room for a moment, "I've heard he's pretty ruthless. They say he was an Auror before he joined the Department of Mysteries. Said the Deatheaters were really afraid of him. Dad says some of the Ministry people swear even you-know-who is afraid of him."

"Sirius said he was a 'less tense version of Snape'." Harry commented.

Ron shook his head. "From the way Dad talks about him, I'd think he'd give old Snape a run for his money in the 'tense' department. Some of the missions Dad says he's been on......he's broken up a lot of Deatheater groups, Harry. One of the biggest they say he took out all by himself."

"Sounds like a lot of exaggeration being added to a lot of speculation if you ask me." Hermione put in. "If he works for the Department of Mysteries, no one really knows what he does, do they? Unspeakables are very secretive about what they do. I'm sure that if Harry ever has to go live with him, he'll find Sirius' brother is a lot like Sirius." She added, giving Harry a comforting smile. "And besides, it'll probably never happen anyway."

Harry sat in his bed, staring at his two friends. Silently he was hoping Hermione's prediction was true. That he would never actually have to go and live with Sirius' brother. With a very nervous feeling, he suddenly found he wasn't sure he was looking forward to ever meeting Orion Black.

Harry shook his head and gave Hermione a small smile.

"No," he replied, "it probably won't."

As promised, thank yous and Q&A at the end now.

Lin-z: Thank you for the review on A Dog's Day. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Abbsiegail: Thank you. This was one of my tries at out-right humor. I'm glad you liked it.

Zimmy Russell: So glad you liked it.

The Unicorn Whisperer: Hey, Whisp! Glad you liked it. I agree. Sirius got what he deserved. But remember, Arabella knew what she was getting into when she stepped back into a relationship with Sirius. She should expect things like this. Pranksters never really grow up.

First off, I think Harry would side with Sirius. For all I may try, he keeps coming out having a closer relationship with his godfather than his godmother. But then, he's just met her.

Secondly, hmmmm, I like the scene...........!

Oh dear, the last few lines of your review just killed me because I knew you're sitting there waiting for somethin' that wasn't gonna happen. (Read authors notes at top). I lost a couple of days I was going to use to finish that chapter. So, therefore, chapter thirteen was late in posting. Hope I still see you!

Ohhhhh, and yes, yes, the air-sick bag idea came from you. I gave you credit starting this chapter. I just couldn't remember who mentioned it. Thanks for reminding me.

Ohhhhhhh, no, dear! Orion Black is no Percy Weasley clone, I assure you. Actually, I don't know if Snape and Orion would even get along. Interesting thought though.

Black Sparkles: Surgery!? Heavens, I hope everything came out all right (so to speak).

Thank you. Glad you liked it.

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: (I just can't stand it!)

January20th, hmmm? I'll see what I can do.

Yeah, that made sinse.

Chapter Thirteen is now out. Enjoy.

Lotesse: Question. What's an OC?

I said this once before, I think. Sounds like an English teacher.......reads like an English teacher......writes like an English teacher.......I'm gonna guess....an English teacher?

Yes, yes. Should have been 'sordid'.

Explain!? Heavens no! That negates any reason for them to go and read and review Family Life! (It's a plot, you see.). 

Harry's coming back. I just can't say how old he'll be. I'm thinking of posting The Ties That Bond next, but I haven't decided. It's a Sirius/Baby Harry story. About as long as Fever.

Juliana Black: I never miss an opportunity to let my reviewers now how much they are appreciated by P.A.R..

Ice Queen: I'm so glad you like the story. Did you check out any of my other ones? I love reviews. Gives me something to read for a change.

I'm pleased you liked the Snape/Lupin relationship. Some people did, some people did not.

P.A.R. currently does not write slash. So no need to worry...yet.

Bialystock and Bloom: Interesting name.

Whereas Fever itself isn't being sequeled (Stop whining! Stop it! I mean it now!), Orion is going to be fairly prominent in the sequel to Family Life, in which he also almost appeared. I hope people will like the character of Sirius' older brother when they finally meet him. He's certainly different.

SEEKER_2000: Thank you. I got a lot of nice reviews from that scene.

Teva Arsen: Ohhhhh, such a nice reviewer. P.A.R. likes you!

P.A.R. is my pen name, sort of. It's actually the initials of my pen name.

Unfortunately, due to the fact that I am a contracted writer, I can't tell you anything more about myself than I have or about anything I have written. What I'm doing here (giving it away for free), would get me in some serious trouble with my publisher. So please understand.

I am always happy to read and review others stories, especially those who read and review mine. I think its sort of a common courtesy. I am starting to do some reviews and will try to do a few each day. But currently I am working on a number of stories, including the sequel to Family Life, so I will in all likely hood get behind. However, I'll give you the same warning I give everyone else who asks me to review their story. I review honest, not nice. So be warned.

Sophie W.: Here you go.

Coqui: No, the courts wouldn't know. Why should they? There's nothing in the petition to implicate Dumbledore had anything to do with it. Also, keep in mind (although I know it read a bit confusing), Sirius isn't the one actually requesting a name change, Harry is. Sirius can't request to change Harry's name. He can, even though he's a criminal, say, 'yeah, it's O.K. with me if he (Harry) wants to adopt my family name, (as his legal guardian)'. And as Harry's legal guardian, Sirius can appoint another guardian in the event one becomes necessary. But the actual petitioner is Harry. Did that make sense?

I'm glad you're happy about the author's notes being moved.

Ummmm....currently P.A.R. does not write slash. I have no problem with it and have read some slash stories I thought were very good. But at this time I have too many other projects going to take on a new one. Sorry.

SarWolf Snape; Ohhhh, I don't know. I liked Family Life a lot. But I';m bias. Family Life was my first story on this site.

I'm glad you liked the Severus/Remus relationship. Most people liked it.

The scene you described is by far one of my favorites as well. I enjoyed writing it a great deal.

I think you have the main necessity already to be a successful writer. You just want to write. You definitely have to enjoy what you do to make it in this field. But I will warn you, you need three things to succeed, and I can't help you get any of them. First, you have to have genuine talent. Look, let's be honest about it. If you can't paint, you ain't gonna be a painter, I don't care how many classes you take. If the talent isn't there, it isn't there. Second, get yourself one really thick skin. You're gonna need it. Third, you better have patience and lots of it. It took me years to get published. It didn't happen overnight. There are a few people out there who that does happen to. A few lucky writers. But they are the exception, not the rule. Just remember, the writer of M.A.S.H. was rejected (if I remember the story right) hundreds of times before that story was accepted. But just look at where that story went.

RioRaptor: P.A.R. are the initials of my pen name.

Hermione Gulliver: I don't think Harry would use the name 'Black' in school. It would raise too many questions. If he did use the name, most likely they would associate the name with Orion, not Sirius. And as you can surmise from this chapter, Orion is no nameless face in a crowd himself.

I am trying to do some reviews. I see what I can do. Just remember, P.A.R. reviews honest, not nice.

Yes, P.A.R. is catholic and Christmas is kinda a big holiday for us.

P.A.R. are the initials of my pen name.

Haleyhedwig 11: O.K., P.A.R. is really bad at the abbreviations thing, so I gotta ask sometimes; what does (h) stand for?

I read most of the Sirius/Harry stories on the site, so I know most of them. What have you read?

I highly recommend the series Audiaa2 has going. (I think she's the author and I believe I have the name right. I'll correct next time if I'm wrong.) Check out her author's page. She's very good.

Anime Echo: Yes! Yes! Throw confetti all over the place!!! You ARE my 200th reviewer! P.A.R. is so pleased!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have a lot of projects I'm working on right now. Mainly the sequel to Family Life, which has evolved into a three part story, meaning there's a sequel to the sequel in the works. I have a few short stories I'm working on, which is amazing to my friends since the running joke among them about me is that my opening paragraph is usually 5000 words (P.A.R. is not known for writing short stories.). And I have another story close in length to Fever called The Ties That Bind that's almost finished. It's probably the biggest tear-jerker I have coming out. It's a Sirius/Baby Harry story.

And P.A.R. never gets tired of hearing that stuff, by the way.

Sphinx: Give J.K. a run for her money? Rowling? Oh no, I don't think so. P.A.R. isn't that good. But heavens, thank you for thinking so. You made P.A.R.'s day!

Peacock Girl: Ohhhh, thank you. Such a nice reviewer. I'm glad you liked the scene with Sirius and the empty chair. It was very well received over-all. And I'm pleased you like the Snape/Lupin relationship. Most people seemed to.

Yes, Family Life takes a little while to read.

I'm really not on the 'clear Sirius' name' wagon because it's a little too crowded for my liking. I think it's an 'easy out'. I like an ending that's a bit more complicated and tries to resolve that issue in a different way.

Basilisk: Awwwwwwwww. (Did I get in? Did I get in?)

Silverfox: No, sorry. Harry will stay Mr. Potter simply because of the questions it might raise and that could make life a little difficult for Sirius. And let's face it, folks, his life is difficult enough as it is.

Yes, you will be meeting Orion Black in the sequel to Family Life. He's an interesting character I think.

I think I miswrote. Diamond isn't so much a 'main' character as a 'constant' one from now on. If Analisa's in a scene, as she will be in the sequel to Family Life, Diamond is right there with her.

You don't want money?! You'd make a great writer! (We never get any either.).

Dumbledore's True Love:

Again!? What is it with me and that name?

Oh, well.

As you saw in this chapter, Sirius tries to get around Remus' rules as much as Harry does.

No Hyphen. Just Harry James Potter Black.

Kelly Potter: Thank you.

Silent Shadow: I'm still trying to get to reviews. Bare with me. Snape Summer, right?

LauraBlade: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy my stories.

Wolf Of Solitude: Of course you are! You're consistant. You don't flame me. You always give nice long reviews. Why wouldn't you be one of P.A.R.'s favorites? (P.A.R. ain't crazy, you know.)

If the Dursley's think Orion is anything like Sirius, I think they'll pretty much lay off Harry from now on. And in his own way, I don't think Orion will be anything like Sirius when it comes to Harry. I think he'll be worse.

I thought the name had a nice ring to it too.

Rupert Grint or Ronald Weasely, etc.: Well, I tried.

People, people, people, where are you getting this Percy Weasley clone idea about poor Orion? He is nothing like Percy, I swear.

Anyway, glad you liked it. Hope you liked Chapter Thirteen.

Juliana Black: Thank you. Glad you liked it.

Zimmy Russell: Well, there's no way I can tell you where they sell it unless you live somewhere near Central Florida.

Yes, Remus is turning into just another surrogate father for Harry.

Yes, Orion 'appeared' briefly in Family Life. He's more prominent in the sequel.

There is more coming out involving the Snape/Lupin relationship. I have a story in the works on that.

I'm glad you liked Diamond. I am also a cat person, as that I have two of my own.

Pigwideon: I love it, 'coming out of the wizard closet'.

Good theory, but no. Uncle Vernon had nothing to do with it.

True to my word, I will tell you it was all Voldemort. Snape said so in one of the earlier chapters.

Nice theory though. It would make an interesting story.

hello, etc.: Thank you. I update as often as I can.

Again, if I missed anyone, I apologize. Let me know. Reviews are as of 12312001.


End file.
